Dangerous Liaisons
by Broe929
Summary: Set in season 4: Danny and Lindsay are broken up and Lindsay has moved on, but the new man in her life isn't who she thinks he is. Will this bring her and Danny closer or tare them further apart? Entire team included.
1. Out with the Old

**Disclaimer**: I do not own CSI NY or any of the characters, the story is strictly for entertainment purposes

**A/N**: Takes place during season 4 everything after All in the family is AU

**Summary**: Lindsay has finally decided to move on from Danny but when her boyfriend isn't who seems to be it might just push Danny back to Lindsay and the team to their breaking points.

**Episode 1** (_**Out with the Old**_)

Lindsay walked into the crime lab hoping no one would notice her lateness. She quickly headed into the locker room to be greeted by Stella

"Hey kiddo" Stella smiled

"Hey sorry I'm late but traffic over the bridge was murder" Lindsay told her

"Not literally I hope" Stella smirked at her young friend "Everyone is entitled to be late once in a while. But what were you doing over the bridge?" Stella knew Lindsay lived in the city and couldn't help but be curious

"Visiting a friend" Lindsay said subtly

"A male friend?" Stella asked arching her eyebrow "Why am I only hearing about this now?"  
"Well since Danny and I have been broken up I've decided it's best to keep my personal life out of work" Lindsay told her

"Not that I blame you for that" Stella started "But we're your friends too and I'd love some gossip about the new guy in your life"  
"We met a few weeks ago at a fundraiser a friend of mine was hosting" Lindsay started

"The fundraiser you spent a week reminding Danny about" Stella commented. And it was true right before Ruben had died Danny had promised Lindsay he'd take her to a fundraiser an old colleague from Montana was hosting but after with Ruben he had forgotten and Lindsay went on her own

"That would be the one" Lindsay told her "We went to a party for one of his friends last night and it was real late so we just stayed in Brooklyn"  
"So he lives in the city?" Stella questioned  
"He actually has places all over the city, Texas and Florida" Lindsay told her placing her bag in the locker

"So he's got a lot of money" Stella smiled

"Well yea I guess but he's really just a good guy" Lindsay said turning to her "An attorney"

"Most be a good one" Stella said as she and Lindsay walked out of the locker room together

"He's represents a lot of high end CEO's" Lindsay confirmed "Could you make sure not to mention this to anybody? Things around here spread like wild fire and I really don't-"  
"I told you we're friends Lindsay no one will hear about your new secret guy from me, especially Danny"  
"Thanks" Lindsay smiled softly "I know he wouldn't care but in the off chance it would bother him in some way I wouldn't want that"

"That's very generous of you" Stella smirked "But I think you're underestimating Danny a little, I think he would care"

"Stella, Lindsay" Mac said walking over to them "We've got a DB in Brooklyn"

"I should have just stayed" Lindsay smirked at her friend as they followed Mac out

**Crime Scene**

Mac, Stella and Lindsay walked threw the junkyard together over to where Danny was already processing.

"What do we have?" Mac asked Danny while he put on gloves

"Young girl probably late 20's early 30's, no ID" Danny said as he took another photograph "Look's like strangulation" he said pointing the young girls neck

"Doesn't look like a rope" Stella said looking closely at the wound

"The pattern looks like it could be a chain of some kind" Lindsay added looking just as close as Stella

"No one knows anything" Flack said walking over to the group

"Who discovered the body?" Mac asked him

"The owner" Flack said pointing at he middle aged man who was talking to another cop "He was out of town for three weeks came to open up again today and found this" Flack said pointing at the girl

"Where was he?" Mac asked

"Arizona visiting his sister I have people confirming his story" Flack told them

"So who ever did this could have known he was out of town" Danny piped in

"Possibly" Mac said nodding "Or just got lucky, this body looks fresh"

"This one doesn't" Lindsay moving a piece of a debris that revealed another girl who's body was more decomposed

"I want every inch of this junk yard checked" Mac told Flack who nodded and walked off to call for extra officers

"Looks like the same thing" Lindsay said "It's hard to tell though"

"Well will have to see what the autopsies say" Mac told her "But there's an excellent chance we're dealing with a serial killer"

**Crime Lab**

Stella, Mac, Danny and Lindsay were all back at the lab. There one DB in Brooklyn turned into 3, discovering another body not long after the second.

"I've got nothing" Lindsay stated frustrated to Danny "No prints, fibers- nothing"  
"Well I'm not having anymore luck then you are Montana" Danny said looking towards her "If this is a serial killer he's a good one, left nothing"

"Got anything?" Stella asked walking over to them but could tell by the looks on there faces that they didn't get anything "Same on my end"

"Did you hear from Adam and Hawkes? Any luck finding the murder weapon?"  
"They're collecting as many chains from the junk yard but nothing is sticking out" Stella told her then Lindsay's phone went off

"Sorry" Lindsay said excusing herself "Hello?" was the last thing Stella and Danny heard as she walked off, Danny watched as she left

"What?" Stella asked Danny who shrugged

"Its nothing" Danny said bringing his attention back down to the test he was running  
"You sure?" Stella asked him again  
"She doesn't talk to me anymore" Danny told her

"What do you mean?" Stella asked crossing her arms

"Before we dated we used to talk about everything we were best friends and now all we talk about is work. It's like she has a whole other life she's keeping me in the dark from" Danny told her

"Can you blame her?" Stella asked

"No" Danny said slightly annoyed "But I just want to make sure she's happy"  
"I'm sure she's fine Danny" Stella told him

"Has she mentioned anything to you?" Danny asked and Stella cursed herself in her head, it's like he knew she had a conversation with her just a few hours prior, how did he do that? She asked herself

"We talk Danny" Stella confirmed  
"You're not going to tell me what about though" Danny asked her with a smirk knowing she would say no and sure enough Stella shook her head no "alright" Danny said as Lindsay walked back in the room

"Everything ok?" Stella questioned

"Yea everything is fine" Lindsay smiled

"Well why don't you two head out we can't do anything more until tomorrow" Stella told them then left the room

"You hungry?" Danny asked Lindsay as he removed his lab jacket

"No" Lindsay told him

"Look I know were not dating anymore and I'm glad we can work together but I miss my friend" Danny told her walking over to her

"So do I" was all Lindsay said then turned and left the room

Lindsay walked into her apartment building, thinking the entire way home about her brief conversation she had had with Danny earlier. As she made her way to her door she noticed her door was unlocked and slowly went for gun as she pushed open the door

"Woah!" a man yelled with a laugh raising both his hands "Don't shoot"

"Vince" Lindsay smiled a little as she put her gun away "You scared me"  
"I scared you?" He asked with a smile "You weren't the one held at gun point"

"What are you doing here?" Lindsay asked taking her jacket off

"You had a hard day at work, I can tell" Vince said as opened up a bottle of wine and poured two glass's "Though I'd surprise you"  
"Well that you did" Lindsay said as she took a glass from him

"Have I mentioned that I don't like that fact that you live here?" Vince asked her with a smile  
"I like it" Lindsay argued with a smile "It's small-"  
"dangerous" Vince finished as he took a sip of his wine "I wish you'd let me put you up somewhere else"  
"I'm not a charity case" Lindsay told him "I have a job and pay my rent"

"I know, I know" Vince agreed, "That's what I like most about you"  
"What's that?" Lindsay asked him

"You're not one of this women who just look for the easy way out, look for a guy to support them. You're very independent" Vince said moving a piece of hair behind Lindsay's ear and then pulled her into a kiss

**Crime lab**

Mac was looking over the photos from today's scene when Danny walked into his office

"I thought you left" Mac commented not even looking up from the files

"I had nothing else to do" Danny said "I thought you should know that our case relates to one in Miami in Florida"  
"What do you mean?" Mac asked finally looking up taking the file from Danny

"Turns out last year there were 4 unsolved murders of young women around the same age as our vic's , all had the same cause of deaths and all are still unsolved" Danny told him as Mac looked over the file "I contacted the Miami crime lab and Eric Delko sent those over and they're going to send us whatever evidence they have by tomorrow"  
"Look's like we've got ourselves an extremely experienced serial killer" Mac said to Danny

Review and let me know what you think :)


	2. Monster

**Episode 2 (_Monster_)**

It was at least 2 in the morning in the Bronx and there was a young women running threw the park when a man grabbed her from behind by her waist

"Got ya" the man whispered in her ear and turned her around

"Yes you did" the women smiled lovingly and pulled the man into a kiss then pulled away "What are we doing here this late anyway?" she asked

"I told you I have a surprise" the man smiled at her

"I love your surprises" the women smiled placing her hand on his cheek "I love you"  
"Not as much as I love you" the man whispered in her ear "Turn around and look straight ahead"  
"Ok" the girl smiled and turned around "I don't see anything" she said then felt a chain wrap around her neck

**Two hours later**

Mac and Lindsay walked over to Flack who was standing behind Crime Scene tape

"We got another one" Flack informed them holding the tape up for them

"He left her right out in the open like this?" Lindsay asked placing her kit on the floor and putting her gloves on  
"Looks that way, park clean up guy stumbled over her" Flack said to them "I don't think you'll get much out of him, he's pretty shaking up

"No witness's?" Mac asked kneeling over the body

"Not a one" Flack informed him "Not many people hanging around the park this late at night"

"So why was she here?" Mac asked himself looking at her neck wounds

"This is our 4th victim in the last two weeks" Lindsay said out loud "She's so young" Lindsay said noticing this victim must be the youngest of all of them, early 20's at least "Who ever is doing this is truly a monster"

**Crime Lab**

"Heard you got another victim" Danny said walking into his office were Lindsay was sitting

"Oh yea" Lindsay said peeking up for only a minute "She was ID'd as Katherine Fuller 24"  
"Any family here?" Danny asked already knowing the answer would be no

"Nope just like our other vic's she moved here about 6 months ago, Flack is tracking down her family who live in Washington" Lindsay told him sadly

"You al'right?" Danny asked giving her a look over

"I just feel bad I know what it's like to move to New York and be excited to start a new life here and not have any family around, it's got to be tough" Lindsay said shaking her head

"You do have family here" Danny told her "You have us" before Lindsay could respond Mac walked in

"Would you two mind going down to Katherine's job, she had just started a few weeks ago but maybe she mentioned something about a boyfriend" Mac said handing them an address

"Will do" Danny agreed as Lindsay stood up

"Where to?" she asked putting on her jacket

"The Blue Note restaurant in the Bronx" Danny told her as they walked out of the office together

**The Blue Note**

Danny and Lindsay walked into the restaurant together

"We're closed" A mild aged man said to them

"I know I can read" Danny shot back at the guy holding his badge up

"Officers what can I do for you?" the man asked quickly standing up

"Do you know this girl?" Lindsay asked handing him Katherine

"Yea that's Kat, she works her" the guy told them looking at his watch "or used to work here this is the third day in a row she's late" he said annoyed

"I don't think she'll be showing up" Danny commented "We found her body three blocks away at the park"  
"What?" the man asked stunned "She just worked last night"

"Did she mention where she was going or who she was going to be with?" Lindsay asked the man

"No" the man said quickly "I make it very clear to my employee's that personal relationships remain outside this job" he told them sternly

"Why is that?" Danny asked intrigued folding his arms

"When things get personal in a work place, things get messy and I have a lot of young kids that work here and I don't pay them to gossip or to come here and hang out" the man told them

"So she didn't have any friends here?" Lindsay questioned

"Not that I know of, you can interview the staff if you like but I'm a no tolerance guy when it comes to that" the man told them "I am sorry to hear about Kat though she was a nice girl"

"Thanks for your time" Danny said as he and Lindsay left

"Another dead end" Lindsay said getting in the truck

"Will catch this guy Linds" Danny told her seriously "We always do" he said as Lindsay's phone went off she looked at the caller ID and it was blocked so she answered

"Monroe" Lindsay said into the phone

"I like the way you answer your phone" Vince smiled into the phone "Very professional"  
"Oh thanks" Lindsay said as she blushed a little which didn't go unnoticed by Danny

"Sorry I had to cancel last night I had a late meeting" Vince told her sweetly

"I know I got your message it's alright" Lindsay said remembering that Vince had sent her flowers with a note to her apartment yesterday apologizing for canceling

"Well I'd like to make it up to you tonight, how does dinner sound at the Plaza?" Vince asked her

"That's really fancy" Lindsay noted to him and he laughed slightly  
"I'll pick you up at 7" Vince told her  
"Okay see you then" then Lindsay hung up

"You don't have to keep it a secret you know" Danny told her

"What are you talking about?" Lindsay asked

"I know you're seeing somebody I know you've been seeing somebody for a while now" Danny said as they came to a red light and he looked at her "And as long as you're happy I'm ok with it"

"I didn't want to upset you" Lindsay told him

"We're friends Lind's and I blew it I know that but you shouldn't hide your new boyfriend from everyone else because of me" Danny told her seriously "He seems like a good guy, he makes you blush"

"He is" Lindsay confided she didn't want to go into to much detail because she could tell Danny wasn't comfortable talking about this but just doing it for her sake

"Then that's all that really matters then right?" Danny said with a forced smile

**The Plaza**

"Sorry I'm late" Vince smiled giving Lindsay a kiss on the cheek taking a seat across from her at the table "I know I was supposed to pick you up-"  
"-it's fine" Lindsay cut him off "At least you showed"  
"And leave you with the bill? What kind of gentlemen would I be?" Vince smiled picking up the menu "So how was work?"  
"Eh" Lindsay shrugged "Still working on this same case"  
"The lady killer?" Vince asked still looking over the menu

"Yea it's just dead end after dead end" Lindsay told him sadly  
"You'll get him" Vince smiled looking up at her then they noticed all the police running threw the main lobby

"I wonder what's going on" Lindsay said

"It's like you're not safe anywhere anymore" Vince practically spat

**Crime Lab**

It was about 8:30 when Stella walked into Danny and Lindsay's shared office

"Nice flowers" Stella said to Danny

"Eh" Danny shrugged looking threw paper work "A little over the top if you asked me"  
"Well I didn't" Stella said with a smile "So any new leads"  
"Katherine apparently had no friends at work and no one in her apartment building has seen her with any men or friends for that matter" Danny told her

"This guy is really good" Stella said to herself "So what are you still doing here?"

"Just looking over the files from Miami again cross checking them with people who were arriving from New York to Miami around the time of the first murder, see if any names stick out" Danny told her as Stella's pager went off

"We got another one" Stella said to him and Danny looked stunned  
"In less then 24 hours?" Danny asked her putting the file down

"This guy is getting restless" Stella told him as Danny stood up and followed her out of the office

**The Plaza**

Lindsay noticed Flack in the lobby and decided to go see if they needed any help

"That's my friend over there-" Lindsay started

"Go" Vince insisted with a smile as Lindsay stood up and walked over to Flack

"Hey" Lindsay said

"Lindsay" Flack said surprised "I was going to say you got here fast but you're clearly not dressed to process a crime scene"

"I was here for dinner" Lindsay told him and Flack smirked  
"Does this mean I get to meet your secret boyfriend?" Flack asked her  
"He's not a secret and what's going on?" Lindsay asked him slightly annoyed

"Another vic" Flack told her  
"You're kidding me" Lindsay said surprised "In less then 24 hours"  
"She was found outside, pushed threw a window it appears but strangled first" Flack told her

"So what killed her first the strangulation or the fall?" Lindsay asked

"That would be up to Sid to tell us" Flack told her as Lindsay's date walked over to them  
"I'm sorry to cut this dinner short Lind's but I've got a client" Vince told her sweetly

"Sure no problem I'll probably just help out here" Lindsay told him

"Don Flack" Flack said holding his hand out and Vince accepted

"I've heard a lot about you Detective Flack" Vince said to him

"Wish I could say the same for you" Flack retorted as Lindsay rolled her eyes

"I'll see you back at your place later" Vince said giving Lindsay a kiss and turning and bumped right into Danny who was with Stella

"Sorry" Vince said then left as Danny watched him leave

"Lindsay we were just going to page you" Stella smiled handing her a kit

"Yea I figured" Lindsay said as she and Stella walked to the back

"That was-" Danny started to Flack

"Lindsay's new boyfriend" Flack added "Nice guy"

"Yea?" Danny asked as he and Flack followed the girls to the crime scene out back

**Lindsay's apartment later that night**

Lindsay walked in and saw candles lit, she wasn't alarmed because she knew Vince would be here

"Vince?" Lindsay asked

"You're early" Vince said startled  
"Yea" Lindsay smiled "My place looks great, a fire hazard maybe but beautiful"  
"Well I have something important to say and I wanted to make sure everything looked right" Vince told her taking her hand and leading her over the couch "Lindsay I've been with a lot of women in my life and no one like you. You're strong, independent and loving. I know this may seem like it's fast but" he started then got down on one knee

"Will you marry me?" he asked her opening a ring box, Lindsay just looked stunned

"I don't know what to say" Lindsay told him honestly

"Yes would be nice" Vince said with a smile "But if not I understand"

"It's just we've only being seeing each other for a two months" Lindsay told him

"Who puts time on love?" Vince asked her still holding the ring out. "You're important to me Lindsay I can't imagine life with out you" he told her in a low voice. Words Lindsay always wanted to hear from Danny but knew she never would. She had always considered Vince a rebound from Danny but Vince was a great guy and Danny was done with her. This is what she deserved she thought to herself.

"Ok" Lindsay said slowly

"Really?" Vince asked taking the ring out of the box

"Yea" Lindsay said smiling as Vince put the ring on her and pulled her into a hug

"You're mine forever Lindsay" Vince said into her ear


	3. Two Angry Men

**Episode 3 (_Two angry men_)**

It had been 3 weeks since the last victim and all seemed well. They were still going over case files. The last victim thrown from the plaza was killed by the fall and not strangulation. The difference from her and the other victims were a few things:

The newest victim was in altercation, Sid determined she was beaten and strangled by hands rather then a chain.

She was pushed threw a window but Mac was sure it was the same killer, the girl's back story matched all the other victims.

And there was mistake, this new victim had a sister they were trying to get in touch with, she was away on vacation and hard to reach but when she heard the news was going to come home, she was due at the police station any minute now

Mac and Lindsay were going to meet Flack at the station to interview the sister when someone approached them

"Lindsay" Vince smiled

"Hey" Lindsay smiled as Vince gave her a kiss on the cheek; she was surprised to see him and a little embarrassed since she was technically working "Vince this is Detective Taylor my boss" Lindsay said stepping aside as the two shook hands

"Mac this is-" Lindsay started

"Lindsay's fiancé" Vince told him which caused Mac to widen his eyes a little bit while they shook hands

"Congratulations" Mac said to him "Lindsay I'll meet you at the car" he told her giving them some time

"Vince-" Lindsay started

"Are you embarrassed by me?" Vince asked her quickly

"Of course not" Lindsay told him

"Then why did I find this in your jewelry box again?" Vince asked holding the ring out to her

"I keep forgetting" Lindsay shrugged

"No one forgets everyday for three weeks Linds and it looks like your boss had no idea" Vince told her "Why are you keeping this a secret, I hate secrets" he said as she took the ring from him and placed it on her finger

"Everyone's been really busy and Mac's my boss he doesn't care if I'm engaged" Lindsay argued even though she knew that wasn't true. They all cared a little too much for her liking and she also wasn't ready to tell Danny

"I think he does" Vince said to her

"I have to get to work" Lindsay said as she turned around Vince grabbed her armed her and jerked her a little closer as Mac watched from the car

"Will talk about this later" Vince said to her then smiled "Have a good day I love you" he said giving her a kiss on the forehead then let her go, Lindsay walked over to the car and got in the passenger side

"Everything alright?" Mac asked her as he pulled away

"Yea I just wasn't ready to say anything" Lindsay shrugged

"That's understandable" Mac said to her

"I'm sorry he just showed up he never does that" Lindsay told him as Mac raised his eyebrow

"You're allowed to have a personal life Lindsay, no one here can judge you for that. And don't worry I wont say anything about the engagement" Mac promised

"Thanks Mac" Lindsay said slipping the ring off her finger and putting it into her jacket pocket

**Police Station**

Mac and Lindsay were greeted by Flack

"She's inside, I was waiting on you two" Flack said as Mac nodded and followed him into the room

"Shelia Johnson?" Lindsay asked

"Yes" Shelia said wiping her tears away

"I'm Detective Lindsay Monroe, and this Detective Taylor" Lindsay introduced taking seat next to Mac

"We're sorry for your loss" Mac offered

"I'm sorry it took you so long to reach me I didn't think anything like this could happen" Shelia cried "I mean you hear about stuff like this everyday but you never imagine it could happen to you or someone you know"  
"Did your sister mention anything to you? A boyfriend? A friend?" Lindsay asked

"She had a boyfriend they were seeing each other for a few weeks" Shelia told them "She thought he was cheating on her"

"Did she tell you his name?" Lindsay asked

"Yea David Conrad" Shelia told them as Flack wrote it down  
"Did she ever mention that he was abusive?" Lindsay asked her

"No!" Shelia said loudly "She said he was a great guy, had a lot of money and sweet"

"Have you heard from him since the accident?" Mac asked her

"No I've never even met him, I've talked to him on the phone once or twice but nothing more then that, I've never even seen pictures of them" Shelia told them honestly "Some sister I am"

"You can't blame yourself for this" Lindsay told her softly

**Crime Lab**

Lindsay walked into her office and saw Danny at the computer

"Anything from the sister?" Danny asked

"She said the boyfriends name was David Conrad, there's 3 David Conrad's in the city one for them is 76 years old and lives in a home, the other is 8 years old and the last one has been in prison for the last 8 years" Lindsay told him

"Fake name, nice" Danny mumbled to himself

"Can we talk?" Lindsay asked as Danny cracked a smile

"What were we just doing?" Danny asked her smiling

"No I mean I have to talk to you about something" Lindsay said seriously

"Sure" Danny said as his smile faded "Lunch?"  
"Yea" Lindsay agreed

**Diner**

Lindsay and Danny were at a diner, they talked mostly about the case as they were halfway threw there lunch

"So what did you have to talk about?" Danny asked her as she avoided eye contact "I mean it can't be good since you wont look me in the eye and we couldn't talk back at the lab"  
"It isn't bad" Lindsay said finally looking up at him an Danny nodded

"So tell me, what's up?" Danny asked her seriously

"I'm getting married" Lindsay told him which caught him off guard completely. He was expecting her to say she was quitting, moving or transferring not this.

"Congratulations" Danny told her coolly

"I wanted to tell you before I told anyone else, I wanted you to hear it from me" Lindsay told him as he watched her fidget with her fork

"Well I appreciate that" Danny said "Can I ask you something?"  
"Yea" Lindsay unsurely she knew conversations that started with questions like that never really end well

"How well do you know this guy?" Danny asked her leaning forward

"I know him well" Lindsay told him casually

"How long have you known him?" Danny asked knowing this was his best shot at getting information on Lindsay's boyfriend

"We met at my friends fundraiser a few months ago" she told him

"Fundraiser?" Danny asked thinking to himself "The one with your friend from Bozeman?"  
"Yea" Lindsay said, she would never admit but she had hoped Danny would have still have taken her to that, he knew she didn't want to go alone but he never showed and she had to.

"I'm sorry" Danny told her "I forgot about that"

"There's a lot you forgot about" Lindsay informed him "Like my birthday, the fundraiser or the fact that you were still my boyfriend when you slept with someone else"

"I deserve that" Danny told her calmly "I really do but jumping into a marriage while you are on the rebound isn't going to punish me it's going to punish you"

"I'm not jumping into anything Danny" Lindsay shot at him

"Why hasn't anyone met him yet?" Danny questioned her "When we were dating we hung out with everyone"

"He's not part of the team" Lindsay shrugged "And he's met Flack and Mac"

"Flack and Mac?" Danny asked with a smile "You call him accidentally bumping into Flack a real meeting and I guarantee it's the same way he met Mac" Lindsay couldn't stand the fact that Danny was right

"Why would you want to meet him?" Lindsay asked him annoyed

"Because he's a part of your life" Danny told her seriously "And you are apart of mine"

"I'm not anymore Danny" Lindsay argued "We're colleagues"  
"Were friend, colleagues and we used to mean a lot to each other" Danny told her forcing her to look him in the eye "Where's your ring?" he asked and Lindsay took the ring out of her pocket and showed him

"It's nice" Danny said taking it from her hands and examining it then gave it back to her "If you're happy then I'm happy"

"Doesn't sound it" Lindsay said signaling for the check as she placed the ring on her finger

"I just think you're making a mistake" Danny told her "Do you know his family? What he does for a living? Where he hangs out? What his favorite baseball team is? What he likes to eat?"  
Lindsay just stared at Danny thinking about those questions she really only knew what he did for a living and a few of his friends, he's mentioned his family lived in Brazil but that was it. It was like he knew everything about her.

"It sounds like this guy is a stranger Lind's" Danny told her "And I don't want to see you get hurt"  
"I'll be fine thank you for your concern" Lindsay told him as the waitress bought the check over

"I got it" Danny said grabbing the check to go pay

**Sulivan's (_later that night_)**

Danny walked into the bar and met up with Flack

"Took you long enough" Flack commented handing him a beer "What's wrong with you? You look like you just lost your puppy"

"Something like that" Danny said taking swig of his beer "Lindsay's getting married"  
"What? Get out" Flack said surprised "To that guy who was at the Plaza?"

"Yea does this guy even have a name?" Danny asked annoyed as Flack smirked

"Vince" Flack informed him  
"Vince what?" Danny asked "What does anyone even really know about this guy?"

"Just what Lindsay tells us" Flack said "Which isn't much"  
"Which is nothing" Danny added

"Stella said he's a lawyer, makes good money" Flack said to him as Danny rolled his eyes

"He must make good money by the looks of the ring he gave her" Danny said annoyed

"Lindsay's a smart girl Danno" Flack informed his friend "If this isn't right for her she'll walk away"  
"She met him at a fundraiser I was supposed to take her to" Danny told him sadly "But I didn't go because I forgot and I knew it meant a lot to her"

"We all make mistakes" Flack told him seriously

"Yea but this mistake has a lot of repercussions" Danny said shaking his head

**Lindsay's Apartment**

Lindsay walked in and saw Vince in her living room  
"What are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting" Lindsay asked hanging her jacket up  
"I came to apologize to you" Vince said to her "If you weren't ready to tell people I shouldn't have force it out of you"  
"It's ok" Lindsay smiled softly "The truth is I used to date one of my colleague's and I wanted to tell him before I told anyone else so it wouldn't be awkward at work"

"Oh right I forgot about that, you talked about it at the fundraiser" Vince said nodding "So I see the ring is on you must have told him"  
"Yea" Lindsay said taking a seat next to him on the couch as he wrapped his arm around her

"How did he take it?" Vince questioned  
"Better then I thought, he wished me luck" Lindsay said which was partially true

"Good" Vince smiled placing a soft kiss on the top of her hair

"I really do want you meet everyone I work with though" Lindsay told him

"I'd love that" Vince said seriously

"What about you?" Lindsay asked

"What about me?" Vince asked

"I mean have you talked to your colleagues or family?" Lindsay asked

"I run a law firm I really don't socialize with my co-workers" Vince said with a laugh "And my family is thrilled and can't wait to meet you"

**Crime Lab (_next day_)**

Lindsay walked threw the lab and was greeted by Stella

"I heard the rumors" Stella said taking Lindsay's left hand and looking at her ring "But didn't believe it"

"Who told you?" Lindsay asked with a smile  
"Danny" Stella told her softly "He wanted to know how well I knew him"  
"He's really making a big deal out of that" Lindsay said with an annoyed smirk

"Congratulations kiddo" Stella said giving her a hug

"One night we're all going to go out and you can meet him I promise" Lindsay told her  
"I'm going to hold you to that" Stella said seriously as she was Mac walk into his office

"I've got to check in with Mac, I'll see you later"  
"Bye" Lindsay said as Stella went into Mac's office

"Anything new?" Stella asked folding her arms

"Nothing it's like this guy became a ghost" Mac said tossing his file on his desk

"He'll strike again" Stella told him "they always do"  
"I just want to know why he's waiting so long" Mac said to her

"The last victim was clearly very personal to him he was in a relationship with her maybe she was the final straw" Stella threw out

"I doubt it, there were no signs of struggle from anyone of the women for all we know he had personal relationships with all of them" Mac told her as Stella shuttered

"Creep" Stella mumbled  
"Everything all right with Lindsay?" Mac asked Stella as he watched Lindsay rush around the lab from his desk

"She's getting married" Stella told him with a smile  
"I know that" Mac commented, "She seems frazzled"

"How did you know?" Stella asked surprised

"Her boyfriend showed up outside the lab yesterday" Mac told her

"So you met the mysterious boyfriend" Stella said with a smile "What did you think?"  
"I didn't really have a long conversation with him Stell" Mac told her seriously

"So you don't like him" Stella said taking a seat across from him

"Did I say that?" Mac asked

"No but if you did like him you would have said he seemed like a nice guy" Stella told him

"You know anything about him?" Mac asked her

"You're the second person to ask me that today" Stella said with a smirk "And no, just what Lindsay tells me"

"Well Lindsay's not stupid I'm sure he's a good guy" Mac to her

**Apartment in Queen's**

Vince walked into what could be called a dive apartment building and made his way up the steps and knocked on 3-C

"Jason" the young women smiled and gave him a hug "I wasn't expecting you today you said you were out of town for the week"  
"I know what I said" Vince aka Jason said with a smile "I missed you" he said pulling her into a kiss

"Are we going out tonight?" Jessica asked him with a smile

"No were not going anywhere" Vince said coldly

"What's the matter?" Jessica asked him  
"I've met someone else" he told her honestly, probably the only honest thing he's ever said to her

"What?" Jessica asked as a tear fell from her eye

"It's time to move on Jessica" he informed her  
"But I love you" Jessica said starting to cry more

"No you don't" Vince told her sweetly then whispered in her ear "Turn around"  
Jessica slowly turned around and Vince pulled a chain out and wrapped it around her throat

**Crime Lab**

Lindsay was in her office when her phone rang

"Monroe" Lindsay answered

"Hello love" Vince said to her an Lindsay smiled "How's work going?"  
"Good" Lindsay said as Danny walked in "I really can't talk right now"

"I know you're busy I just wanted to know if you my package" Vince said to her

"Package?" Lindsay asked as Adam walked in

"This just arrived for you Lindsay" Adam said handing her a box

"I'll see you soon" Vince smiled into the phone "I love you " then hung up before Lindsay could respond she put her phone away and opened the box to find a velvet box inside Danny whistled when she opened the velvet box

"That's nice" Danny said to her as she looked at the diamond earrings

"Yea" Lindsay said quickly closing the box

"I thought you women like diamonds" Danny said to her and Lindsay rolled her eyes

"We do" Lindsay told him

"So what's the problem?" Danny asked

"It's just a little much" Lindsay told him honestly as she turned to her computer and Danny smiled a little

"Lover boy coming on a little to strong for your liking?" Danny questioned

"It's just normally you get gifts when you do something wrong" Lindsay pointed out "And he hasn't"  
"That you know of" Danny quickly added then left the office leaving Lindsay to think

"Hey Linds we got a DB, looks like our killer stuck again" Stella said to her as Lindsay stood up and followed Stella out


	4. Fighting

**Episode 4 (_Fighting_)**

**Lindsay's Apartment**

It's been a week since the last victim Jessica Richards was found. And they were getting much closer they knew the killer had many women and gave fake names to all of them, they also knew he had a lot of money (according to friends of the victims). They also knew it was only a matter of time before he would strike again.

"What's keeping my fiancée up this late?" Vince asked walking into the living room where Lindsay was going threw files on the case

"Just this case" Lindsay said to him "This guy is such a piece of work"

"Yea some people out there are just sick" Vince agreed as he looked down and saw a picture of Jessica. If only Lindsay knew how close she was to the killer, that she was sharing her bed and life with the man.

"I actually wanted to bring something up to you" Lindsay said to him

"I'm all ears" he smiled

"The people I work with wanted to meet up with us tomorrow night at the bar, you know kinds of like a congratulatory thing" Lindsay said quickly

"Sounds great" Vince smiled

"Danny will probably be there" Lindsay warned

"I'm not afraid of Danny" Vince said with a laugh

"I know it's just he's got away with words and I don't want you to take anything he says seriously" Lindsay warned him again

"I'll keep that in mind" Vince said to her

**Crime Lab (_next morning_)**

Danny was in his office when Stella came in

"Hey I heard you had some news" Stella said  
"I might be one step closer to catching this guy" Danny smiled "I spoke to a friend of Jessica Richards who said she's met this boyfriend and were going to show her some mug shots see if I can get a sketch artist in there"

"That is good news for a change" Stella smiled "You still coming out tonight?"  
"And miss out on the chance of meeting Mr. Money bags of course" Danny smiled

"You will be nice right?" Stella asked him seriously

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Danny asked with a smirk

"Danny" Stella warned  
"I will be on my best behavior this evening" Danny told her

"That doesn't say much" Stella mumbled

"Look I just want to know the guy marrying Montana, feel him out see if he's a good guy" Danny said with a shrug  
"And if you think he's not a good guy?" Stella asked

"You let me worry about that" Danny told her seriously as Mac walked in

"On your way to interview the friend?" Mac asked him

"Yea you want to ride along?" Danny asked putting on his jacket

"Yea" Mac said, he wanted nothing more then to catch this guy

"You coming tonight?" Stella asked Mac who raised his eyebrows "Come on it's important to Lindsay were finally going to meet her boyfriend"  
"Really?" Mac asked "I'll be there"

**Police Station**

Mac and Danny sat with Jessica's friend Stacey who was visibly upset

"You gave a really good description" Danny told her

"I wish there was more I could do, I was all Jessica had- she had no family, no friends just me" Stacey said sadly "And this guy Jason"  
"Is there anything else you can think of about Jason?" Mac asked

"He used to go away on business a lot I used to tell her she could do better but Jessica said he was so charming" Stacey said to them "He used to send her gifts all the time and not cheap stuff either, jewelry the high end kind"  
"We didn't see any kind of expansive jewelry in her place" Danny told her "You sure about that?"  
"a 100% I've seen the stuff myself, a necklace, a pair of earning a beautiful bracelet" Stacey told them

"He probably took it with him" Danny said low to Mac who nodded

"Please catch this guy" Stacey pleaded

"We will" Mac assured her with that said he and Danny walked out of the room and met up with Flack

"Description wasn't much was it?" Flack asked them

"No, tall, dark hair, facial hair mid to late 30's isn't much to go on" Mac told him "But if he we get any suspects she might be able to ID him"

"It also seems that's he taking the jewelry he gave them back with him" Danny told him  
"Oh I'll just add Indian giver up on top of murder and assault" Flack retorted sarcastically

"Wise ass" Danny said annoyed

**Cozy's**

Danny waited before going inside he watched from the window and saw his friends at a large table with Lindsay and Vince. Stella was talking to Lindsay and laughing while Flack and Vince were clearly in there own conversation

"Traitor" Danny mumbled to himself about Flack, Adam and Hawkes were also joining in conversation with him there was one person missing though

"What are you doing Danny?" Mac asked startling him

"Jeez Mac" Danny said turning to him "Tap a guy on the shoulder first"

"Sorry" Mac said to him as he looked to see what Danny was looking at "Are you going to go in or stare from the outside and read lips"  
"I wasn't reading lips" Danny defended "I was preparing myself"  
"You don't have to go in I'm sure Lindsay would understand" Mac told him

"I'm not a chicken Mac I'm going in there and I'm going to see what kind of guy this 'Vince' is" Danny said using air quotes

"You didn't really fight for her Danny what did you expect?" Mac asked him catching Danny off guard

"I expected a little time for us to cool off I didn't expect her to run down the aisle with tall, dark and boring over there" Danny said nodding his head towards the window "I feel responsible, I know I caused this Mac I know I pushed her away but if she ends up hurt because of this guy it's going to land on me"  
"Why are you so sure this guy is going to hurt her?" Mac asked seriously

"She's not happy anymore Mac" Danny told her "I know Lindsay better then anyone and I know something is right- it's like she's forcing herself to stay with him"  
"To punish you?" Mac asked

"No" Danny said quickly "To get over me maybe, she's in over her head and she doesn't see it"

"If Lindsay gets in over her head I'm sure she could handle herself if she couldn't she knows she has us" Mac assured him "Now before you go in are you going to behave?"  
"What does that even mean? Why does everyone ask me that?" Danny asked offended

Mac and Danny walked in

"Look who finally decided to show up" Flack said with laugh as Vince and Lindsay turned around  
"Detective Taylor" Vince said shaking his hand  
"You can call me Mac" Mac said shaking his hand

"You must be the infamous Danny Messer" Vince said extending his hand to Danny who reluctantly took it

"Detective Messer" Danny corrected then a few minutes later smirked, "Kidding"

"Glad you could join us" Vince said to them "Pull up some chairs"

The night was going by well, everyone was chatting except for Danny who only added his two scents once in a blue moon

"I'm going to step out for some air" Danny said excusing himself, stepping outside what he didn't realize was Vince was behind him

"Danny" Vince said catching his attention "I know you don't like me very much and the truth is I don't like you very much" he said which caused Danny to raise his eyebrows "But you are important to Lindsay she's made that very clear so I'd like to try and be friends and if not that at least civil"  
"I know why I don't like you" Danny started "Why don't you like me?"

"I know you hurt Lindsay" Vince said subtly "When she showed up at that fundraiser it was written all over her face, being with another women it's hard not all women understand why men do that"

"I don't make any excuses for my choices" Danny told him seriously "I made a mistake and Lindsay knows that"  
"I'm just saying I get it" Vince said with a smile

"I don't think you do" Danny said seriously

"You have a lot of anger towards me Danny" Vince said to him

"I do" Danny replied quickly "I think you're too good to be true, I think you're smothering Lindsay, I think you're pushing her into marriage and most importantly I think you took advantage of her"

"You would think that" Vince said as his voice turning as cold as ice "Everyone is the bad guy but you"  
"No didn't say that" Danny said "But you're not a good guy"  
"I've got a great track record Danny which is more then I can say for you, you really don't know anything about me" Vince said in a low voice

"And that's the problem, who the hell are ya!" Danny yelled at him with a laugh "You're just 'Vince' this guy who buys Lindsay nice things, I don't know anything about you"  
"I'm a private guy" Vince shot back at him  
"Clearly" Danny said nodding his head "See guy's like you usually have something to hide"  
"You think I'm hiding something?" Vince questioned inching closer to him and Danny shrugged

"Hey" Lindsay said interrupting them "We're going to go"  
"Oh let me go say goodbye to everyone" Vince said with a smile then walked inside  
"What the hell was that Danny?" Lindsay asked

"What?" Danny asked her

"What? We could see you two fighting the windows are made of glass" Lindsay shot at him "Why couldn't you just be happy for me?"  
"Ready to go Lind's?" Vince asked before Danny could answer

"Yea" Lindsay said glaring at Danny one last time then walked away with him and Danny went back inside

"Don't start with me" Danny said to everyone at the table, he could tell by the looks on their faces they wanted to say something

"What was that all about?" Flack asked

"Hey he followed me out there if he didn't like what I said he should of stayed here" Danny defended

**Lindsay's apartment**

"I don't like him" Vince told Lindsay as they walked into her apartment

"I told you not to let him get to you" Lindsay reminded

"How could you work with a guy like that?" Vince asked her annoyed

"He's not like that with me" Lindsay defended

"Of course not because to you he's just a guy who wants to get into your pants" Vince said throwing his jacket

"What is that supposed to mean?" Lindsay asked "He's just looking out for me"  
"It's not his place!" Vince yelled "I don't think you should be working with him"  
"Well he's my partner I really don't have a choice" Lindsay said folding her arms

"Of course you have a choice" Vince spat at her "You just don't want to because you like the attention he gives you"

"Excuse me?" Lindsay asked starting to get angry "Danny and I were over a long time ago and if you don't believe me then I don't know what to tell you"  
"You're just like the other ones" Vince said with a laugh to himself

"Like who?" Lindsay questioned

"Like all the other women out there it's all about you, women love to have men fighting over them" Vince told her coldly

"No one is fighting but you" Lindsay told him "I think you should leave"

"You want me to leave?" Vince asked surprised

"Yea I really do" Lindsay said opening the door

"I'm not leaving" Vince said slamming the door closed again

"You have your own place so why don't you go there and cool down and when you're thinking clear we can talk, because this conversation isn't going to end well" Lindsay said starting to raise her voice

"Are you threatening me?" Vince asked in a low dangerous voice and Lindsay didn't like it at all but would never back down

"I want you out" Lindsay repeated again

"I'm not leaving" Vince said walking past her further into the apartment

"Then I'll go" Lindsay said grabbing her jacket and stormed out. She knew leaving was stupid, it was her place but the last thing she wanted to do was have to call the cops then everyone at work would know

**Danny's apartment**

Danny was sitting at his counter nursing a beer thinking of his conversation with Vince earlier when a knock at the door interrupted his thoughts he looked threw the peep hole and sighed as he opened to find Lindsay at the other end who walked right into the apartment before he could say anything

"Lindsay" Danny started as he closed the door getting ready to gear up for fight

"I hope you're happy" was all she said as she finally looked up to him

"You been crying?" Danny asked softly as he saw her red eyes and tear-streaked cheeks

"Yes" Lindsay said taking her jacket off

"What happened?" Danny asked her

"You! You happened!" Lindsay yelled "You had to start with Vince and then left me in a position to defend you!"  
"I don't know need you to defend me Montana" Danny told her folding her arms "If Vince has something to say he could say to me"  
"Give it up Danny" Lindsay said plopping on his couch

"What happened?" Danny asked her again

"We got into an argument over surprise, surprise you" Lindsay told him as Danny sat next to her "He doesn't think I should work with you"

"Well he's an idiot" Danny said casually as Lindsay sighed

"Then he accused me of liking the attention" Lindsay told him "He said I like that you two are fighting over me"  
"No one's fighting Lind's" Danny told her "Not that I wouldn't" he added "He's just trying to manipulate you probably like he's been doing all along"  
"Danny" Lindsay warned  
"What I'm just saying" Danny defended "So where is he now?"  
"My apartment" Lindsay said folding her arms "He wouldn't leave"

"It's your apartment if you want him gone I'll-" Danny started

"Don't Danny" Lindsay said defeated

"I was going to say call Flack and have him get him out of your place" Danny said to her quickly which wasn't what he was going to say, what he was going to say was he'd go over there and make him leave but that wouldn't have helped the situation

"I don't need help" Lindsay said to him "I just needed some space and I really wanted to yell at you and blame you for everything"

"You want a beer?" Danny asked

"What the hell" Lindsay shrugged as Danny stood up and handed her a beer

"He's not right for you Lindsay" Danny told her in a calm voice "There's something real shady about that guy and you're a smart girl I don't get why you can't see what's right in front of your face"

"I should go" Lindsay said softly standing up handing Danny her barley-touched beer

"Where? You going to go back to your place where he's there waiting for you?" Danny asked "I thought you wanted space"

"I do, I'll find some place" Lindsay said as she walked to the door but Danny gently grabbed her arm

"Don't go" he said in almost a whisper into her ear as a tear fell down her cheek

"Danny" Lindsay started as she turned around and Danny pulled her into a kiss, Danny wasn't surprised when she didn't pull away but instead pulled him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck. They needed this.


	5. Truths

**Episode 5 (_Truths_)**

**Danny's apartment (_next morning_)**

Danny woke up slowly on his couch and looked down to see Lindsay curled up under the blanket next to him, he smiled to himself but then became frustrated. He knew Lindsay was going to wake up and regret this later, he should have stopped it before it got out of hand but he couldn't and wouldn't.

"Hey" Lindsay slowly opening her eyes "You been up long?"  
"Na" Danny said looking down at her "You alright?"  
"Me? I'm fine" Lindsay looking him in the eyes "Why?"  
"I'm sorry" Danny said quickly

"Last time I checked Messer it takes two to tango" Lindsay said sitting up "I'm sorry too but I don't regret it I think we needed that"  
"Me too" Danny said with a smirk

"Look-" before Lindsay could even start both of their phones went off at the same time, a message from Mac, they had a new DB and the address was familiar

"That's my apartment building" Lindsay said to him

"Let's go" Danny said standing up

**Lindsay's apartment building**

Flack and Mac were talking when they saw Danny and Lindsay arrive together

"What happened?" Lindsay asked walking over to Mac and Flack

"DB found in the hallway" Flack said to her

"Do you know her?" Mac asked knowing she lived in this building

"Not personally I think her name is Kristy though" Lindsay said "She lives downstairs"

"Where's everyone else?" Danny asked

"Stella, Hawkes and Adam are at another scene" Mac informed them

"Another one? Two in one night?" Lindsay asked surprised

"Something must have really pissed him off" Flack said to them

"Lindsay you and are on the body, Flack you and Danny start knocking on doors see if anyone saw anything" Mac said to them

"You got it" Flack said as he and Danny walked away

"You alright?" Mac asked Lindsay

"Yea I'm fine" Lindsay said quickly "It's just weird that it was here where I live"  
"Did you hear or see anything?" Mac asked her

"I left here around 11 last night" Lindsay told him "And she wasn't lying here when I left, she doesn't even live here on my floor" Mac just nodded "But" Lindsay started "Vince might have seen something"  
"He was here last night?" Mac asked her

"He was here when I left" Lindsay told him "There's a good chance he saw something"

"I'll talk to him later" Mac said casually. But Mac was already putting the pieces together in his head, as far as he was concerned Vince just made himself the first and only suspect in this case

**Vince's Office**

Flack and Mac walked into the attorney offices Lindsay told them about

"Can I help you gentleman?" the older receptionist asked them, Mac showed her his badge

"We need to speak to Vincent De Luca" He told her

"There's no Vincent De Luca that works here sir" the receptionist told them

"You sure?" Flack asked

"Very sure, I've been here for six months and have never heard of him" she told them honestly

"Everything alright?" A middle-aged man asked walking over to them

"These officers are looking for a Vincent De Luca" she told the man

"Step into my office gentleman" The man told them signaling them to follow as Flack gave Mac a strange look

"Your name?" Mac asked

"Jason Fields" he told them "Senior partner of the firm"  
"Mr. Fields do you know Mr. De Luca?" Mac asked him

"Used to he hasn't worked here in about 7 months" Jason told them

"Really why is that?" Mac asked

"He was unreliable, came and went as he pleased" Jason shrugged "He came into a lot of money when his family died and decided not to take his job seriously anymore"

"How much money are we talking?" Flack asked

"A couple million" Jason told them "Don't get me wrong Vincent is a great attorney he just decided he didn't care anymore"

"Did he have any personal issues?" Mac asked

"Did he ever" Jason said with a laugh "He had a ton of different girlfriends at one time and that always caused a problem, our last receptionist quit because she couldn't juggle all the lies anymore. And he was strange about it too he gave different names to different women"  
"Were you two close?" Flack asked

"We grew up together" Jason informed them "Went to law school together, opened the firm together"

"And all this changed when he came into his family money?" Mac asked again

"Yea it's like he became a different person he started traveling to Miami a lot and I just saw less and less of the guy" Jason told them "Is he in trouble?"

"He might be" Mac said to him "We appreciate you speaking to us"  
"No problem" Jason said to them "I did hear he's getting married though is that true?"  
"Might be" Flack said "Why?"  
"Well I've never known Vincent to settle down in his life" Jason said with laugh "I'm surprised"

"Will be in touch" Mac said then he and Flack left. They walked to the car in silence

"What the hell was that?" Flack asked Mac as they got in the car

"Seems like Vincent De Luca has a lot of explaining to do" Mac told him

"You don't think-" Flack started

"Lindsay said she and Vincent got into a fight last night, he wouldn't leave her place so she left" Mac told him

"Lindsay is going to be crushed" Flack said to him  
"Better to be crushed then dead" Mac told him

**Crime Lab**

"Hey got anything?" Stella asked walking over to Lindsay

"Nothing" Lindsay said "But can't say I'm surprised this guy is smart"  
"He's getting sloppy" Stella said to her "You seem to be in a good mood this morning" she noticed

"How do you feel about a coffee break?" Lindsay asked her friend who smiled  
"I could use one" Stella smiled and they walked out of the lab together

**Coffee Shop**

"So what's going on?" Stella asked

"Vince and I got into this huge fight over Danny last night" Lindsay told her

"Really" Stella said slightly raising her eyebrows "Not surprised"  
"And it's like Vince became this entirely different person" Lindsay confided, "He said awful things he got as angry as I had ever seen him"

"Lindsay did something happen?" Stella asked concerned

"I asked him to leave and he refused so I left" Lindsay told her

"Why didn't you call one of us?" Stella asked her "If you felt threatened that's what you should have done" Stella said to her

"I know I just didn't want to make a big deal out of it so I left" Lindsay shrugged

"Where did you go? Because I know you weren't home this morning" Stella told her "When Flack got to the crime scene and went looking for you he assumed you were at Vince's"  
"I was at Danny's" Lindsay told her and Stella didn't respond "I wanted to blame him for the fight but I couldn't"  
"Really because I think you easily could have" Stella said taking a sip of her drink

"He was right" Lindsay shrugged "I obviously don't know Vince as well as I'd like to believe I do"

"So what happened?" Stella asked

"Nothing" Lindsay told her

"Don't lie to me" Stella said quickly "You and Danny just talked?"  
"Stell-" Lindsay started but was cut off by a hand on her shoulder

"Hey" Vince said softly "Can I have a word?"

"Sure" Lindsay said "Stell I'll see you back at the lab"  
"You sure?" Stella asked eyeing Vince

"Yes" Lindsay said and Stella stood up

"I'll see you back at the lab" Stella said excusing herself and ignoring Vince

"I'm sorry" Vince said seriously "I over reacted last night"

"You did" Lindsay agreed

"Where did you go? I left right after you to find you" Vince told her

"I stayed with a friend" Lindsay shrugged "Did Mac talk to you yet? Because there was a murder in my building last night-" she said trying to change the subject

"What friend?" Vince asked completely ignoring her last statement

"Danny's" Lindsay said softly as Vince was visibly taken back

"Maybe we should finish this conversation outside" Vince said to her

**Crime Lab**

Stella walked into Danny and Lindsay's office to find Danny at the computer

"What's up?" Danny asked

"What's up?" Stella mocked, "What's up with you and Lindsay?"

"What?" Danny asked looking up to her

"You heard me" Stella said seriously

"What's up with me and Lindsay is between me and Lindsay" Danny told her casually as she rolled her eyes "Did you hear about the murder in her apartment?"  
"Yea, yea I heard" Stella said "Do you have anything?"  
"No" Danny said with a smirk "But this guy is getting sloppy and when you get sloppy you make mistakes. I can feel it this guy is about to make a huge mistake"  
"You seem confident" Stella remarked,  
"I am" Danny agreed as Mac walked in

"Have you guys seen Lindsay?" Mac asked a little alarmed

"Yea she's at the coffee house with Vince" Stella told him and Mac didn't respond just turned and left

"What was that all about?" Stella asked as Danny stood up to follow Mac and chased him to the elevator

"What's going on Mac?" Danny asked jumping in the elevator behind Mac

"I want you to stay out of this Danny" Mac warned him  
"Stay out of what?" Danny asked

"Vince is our lead suspect in these murders" Mac told him as they waited for the elevator to reach the ground floor

**Outside the coffee shop**

"Did you say you were at Danny's?" Vince asked her

"Yea I was" Lindsay said "You said some pretty awful things last night-"  
"So that makes it ok to jump into bed with your ex!" Vince yelled causing several people to turn around and stare

"Who said I did that?" Lindsay asked in a low voice

"So you're telling me you didn't?" Vince questioned looking her in the eye but she didn't respond. Vince roughly grabbed her arm

"What are you doing!" Lindsay yelled

"We need to talk in private" Vince said in a low whisper only inches away from her face

"You're hurting my arm, let me go" Lindsay said in an even voice

"You're hurting my heart!" He yelled at her even louder, causing an even bigger scene and Lindsay was mortified

"Hey buddy let the lady go" a guy said walking by and Vince let go of Lindsay's arm and punched the man before he could grab Lindsay again Mac had pushed him to the floor and cuffed him

"You alright?" Danny asked Lindsay

"Yea" Lindsay said confused as to why Mac was arresting him "Mac-"  
"Linds" Danny said to her  
"What's going on?" Lindsay asked Mac as he roughly lifted Vince up from the ground

"That's what I want to know" Mac said to Vince

**Police Station**

Lindsay and Danny were looking threw the glass as Mac and Flack questioned Vince

"This can't be happening" Lindsay said to herself

"You alright?" Danny asked

"No" Lindsay said to him "I mean he can't be the killer Danny, I would know- I'm a cop"  
"There's a lot of evidence against him Linds" Danny said to her

"Why didn't he kill me then?" Lindsay asked him "It doesn't make sense"

"Look's like he wanted to kill you right before we got there" Danny said to her "What was that all about"  
"He asked where I was last night and I told him" Lindsay said peering over her shoulder to Danny

"I would want to kill me too" Lindsay said folding her arms and then looked back into the interrogation room

"You have no proof this was me" Vince said to them "So I had a few girlfriends at once and lied about my job" he shrugged

"You were in the same building as a girl who was murdered" Mac told him  
"I already told you I left right after Lindsay" Vince said starting to get agitated

"All night? You went looking for her all night? And where did you go exactly?" Flack questioned standing over him

"No not all night I went to the diner she goes to, I looked in and she wasn't there, I went to the bar down the street and she wasn't there either so I went home" Vince told him coldly

"Why lie about where you work?" Mac asked

"It really wasn't a lie I did work there" Vince told him "I just didn't mention the part that hadn't worked there in a while"  
"Explain to us then how 4 young girls were killed in Miami the same time you were in Florida" Flack stated

"I can't" Vince shrugged "That's a fluke and I'm sure I'm not the only male New Yorker that was in Florida that week and I wasn't even in Miami for that matter. I want to speak to Lindsay"

"No" Mac said closing his file

"No? You can't hold me here" Vince said to him  
"Not true" Flack said to him "You assaulted a man on the street earlier who said you were getting a little rough with your girlfriend"

"I want to speak to Lindsay now" Vince said again as Lindsay looked in "I bet she's behind the glass right now- Lindsay I didn't do this baby and you know that"

"Stop" Mac warned him "You're pushing my patience"  
"And you're pushing mine!" Vince yelled slamming his fists on the table "Get me out of here now or you and this entire department are going to have the biggest lawsuit you have ever seen on your hands" he said looking Mac in the eye "Or you can tell Lindsay I want to speak to her, it's your choice"  
"You don't scare me Vincent" Mac told him standing up "Get him out of here" Mac said to an officer who picked him and took him out of the room. Lindsay and Danny walked into the station to meet with Flack and Mac

"Lindsay I hate do this but I'm going to have to ask you some questions" Mac said to her

"It's fine" Lindsay shrugged as she followed Mac into the room

"What?" Danny asked noticing Flack was looking at him

"I'm waiting to hear you say I told you so" Flack said to him and Danny smirked a little  
"I didn't think the guy was good but I didn't think he was pure monster either" Danny said to him "I'm not happy about the fact that Montana has been living with a killer"

"Potential killer" Flack said to him "We've got nothing"  
"Yet" Danny added "We will this guy is a screw ball"  
"Smartest screw ball I've ever seen, had everyone fooled" Flack said as Danny looked at him "Except for you"

"Thank you" Danny said proudly

"But I'd watch your back he doesn't seem to be a fan of yours and he wont be in lock up forever" Flack told him and Danny shrugged  
"Let him come after me" Danny said to him "I'd love for that clown to try to go after a man the way he's been going after women he wont like fighting someone who hits back"

Just then Jason Fields the attorney from the office walked in

"I'm demanding the release of my client Vincent De Luca immediately" Jason told them

**Inside the interrogation**

"You alright?" Mac asked her  
"I'm fine" Lindsay shrugged "I mean I could be engaged to one of the worst serial killer's of our time"  
"Nothing is set in stone yet" Mac said to her "I'm going to focus on last night all right?"

"Fine" Lindsay said to him

"What happened? From the moment you got home to the moment you left" Mac said to her

"We got into argument about Danny" Lindsay said a little embarrassed "He didn't like the fact that I was working with him. He accused me of loving the attention and said I was like all the other ones, I asked him what that meant he said like all other girls that I like the idea of having two men fight over me" Lindsay said remembering and that comment alone she realized should have set off some kind of alarm in her own head "I told him to leave I opened the door for him but he slammed he shut and told me he wouldn't leave"

"Why didn't you call someone?" Mac asked

"I didn't want to make a big deal out of it, I didn't think of it as a big deal" Lindsay said getting upset "So I left"

"Vince said he followed you out" Mac said to her "Do you remember seeing him?"

"No I left I went to Danny's and if he was following me or looking for me I didn't see him" Lindsay told him and Mac nodded  
"Did you hear from him at all? Did he try to call you?" Mac asked her

"No" Lindsay said "I had my phone on all night and I would have heard it go off"

"Alright" Mac said "Has Vincent ever been violent with you, threaten you in anyway?"

"No" Lindsay told him honestly "I mean we argue he has a short fuse but he's never hit me"  
"Ok" Mac said writing it all down "You did good Linds don't come down to hard on yourself here"

"I'll try" Lindsay said to him, Mac stood up and walked over to the door

"Mr. Fields" Mac said walking over to him with Lindsay close behind him "What can we do for you?"  
"Mr. Fields here is representing his good friend Vincent" Flack told Mac

"I thought you two haven't spoken" Mac said to him

"He called, he needed help, here I am" Jason smiled "I told you we grew up together- can't just turn my back on him now"

"Well Mr. De Luca will be spending the night in lock up" Flack told him again

"Fine but I'd like to speak to my client" Jason said to him and Flack nodded walking away to get Vince

"You must be the fiancée" Jason smiled at Lindsay extending his hand and she reluctantly accepted "Don't you worry I'm going to have Vince out before you know it"

"We should get going" Danny said interrupting

"Yea, get some rest Linds" Mac told her as Danny led her out of the station

"So what now?" Danny asked as they sat in his car in silence

"I guess I just go home and deal with it" Lindsay said to him "This is my problem and I'll fix it"  
"It's not just your problem Montana" Danny told her "He'll be in lock up tonight so you don't have anything to worry about"  
"That's just it" Lindsay said to him "Am I supposed to be scared of him? Because I'm not"  
"I can't tell you how to feel or what to believe but if you weren't personally involved in this what would you think? Do you think Vince was our guy?" Danny questioned

"I don't know" Lindsay said honestly

**Lindsay's apartment**

Lindsay laid awake most of the night, tossing and turning trying to piece all this together. Could it have been possible that she was so blinded that she let a serial killer into her home? Into her life? Fallen in love with him? As she was about to fall asleep her phone went off

"Monroe" Lindsay answered into the phone  
"Linds we've got another body" Flack said to her

"I thought Vince was locked up" Lindsay said to him

"He is" Flack told her "He might not be our guy"


	6. Somewhere Out There

**Episode 6 (_Somewhere out there_)**

**Crime Lab**

Lindsay was in the lab with Adam running tests. Mac had her taking off the investigation until they could either clear or prosecute Vince

"I don't know how this doesn't drive you crazy" Lindsay said to Adam "Cooped up here all day"  
"I'm not used to being the field so it doesn't bother me, but with you here at least I have someone to talk to" Adam smiled at her "You know everyone thought Vince was a good guy"  
"Not true" Lindsay said to him "Danny didn't"  
"Well Danny would have probably thought that about any guy you dated" Adam said with a laugh

"We don't even know it was him another victim was killed last night" Lindsay said to him

"Yea someone who could have probably ID'd Vince" Adam told her. It was true Danny had interviewed a girl who gave a description and could have most likely ID'd Vince, a friend of Jessica Richards but she was killed last night "Have you thought about what you're going to do? Are you going to go home? Or talk to him?"  
"I don't think I should see him I don't want to mess up the investigation" Lindsay confided

"So you think he did it?" Adam asked her

"I don't know what to think" Lindsay told him honestly

* * *

**Mac's office**

Mac was in his office with Stella, Danny, Flack and Hawkes

"Where do we go from here?" Stella asked them

"Vince is the killer" Danny said with certainty

"But how do you explain another victim?" Hawkes asked

"I'm sorry but I'm finding it hard to believe Stacey was killed at random knowing she could ID Vince she was supposed to be at the station first thing this morning and then boom dead" Danny said to them

"So we're thinking partner" Stella said then turned to Mac

"But has he had a partner this whole time?" Hawkes the group

"Doubt it" Flack said to them "It sounded to me like Vince was living on his own away from people for a while"

"We have to look into Stacey's death like it is, one person- no connection to Vince" Mac told them

"It's the same as the others nothing left behind strangled with a chain" Stella told him

"So right now Vince is off the hook" Mac shrugged

"Are you kidding me Mac?" Danny asked him

"Danny I need you to be unbiased here" Mac warned him "I can't risk the chance of blowing this investigation"

"What do we do about Lindsay?" Flack asked

"What about her?" Mac asked

"Should we put someone on her? I mean Vince seems pretty hell bent on talking to her and clearing this mess up" Flack told him

"If he is our killer he would have killed Lindsay months ago, not dangle her along" Hawkes said "I mean she's a cop he must have known how risky that was"  
"Or smart" Danny added

"We keep an eye on her that's all we can do, right now we have nothing on Vince that would justify having a tail put on her" Mac told them as Danny sighed "We can't make this personal, we do our job- work this case like it was any other. Let's get to work" he finished as everyone left but Danny

"Mac this guy will kill her" Danny told her

"It's a tough situation Danny" Mac agreed "I'm as frustrated as you are but there's not much else I can do, I suggest watching your own back too. Vince knows you were with Lindsay"  
"I'm not worried for me, I'm worried for her" Danny told him

"Will solve this Danny" Mac told him and Danny stood up and left his office

* * *

**Lindsay and Danny's Office**

"Hey" Lindsay said as Danny walked in "You seem upset"  
"I'm not" Danny lied "What are you plans for tonight?"  
"You looking to be my baby-sitter tonight?" Lindsay asked raising an eyebrow "Cause you'll have to get in line with Stella, Flack and Adam"

"No" Danny argued "I wanted to cook you dinner we haven't really talked since that night and if it gets you out of your apartment for a while then it's a win-win"

"Fine" Lindsay smiled "Only because I love your cooking"

"No one can say no" Danny smiled back at her

* * *

**Lindsay's apartment**

Vince walked into Lindsay's apartment and looked around. He went into her jewelry box and took all the jewelry he had given her and placed it in a bag, then found her engagement ring on her night stand and picked that up as well and placed it in his pocket.

He then went threw her drawers and started packing up some of her clothing along with his clothes that were left there. He took a seat on her couch and dialed her number, of course she didn't answer, he didn't expect her too

"Lindsay it's Vince I think we need to finish our conversation" he said into the phone "We need to clear up this mess, I think we both made mistakes and we can work past it. I'm going to be at home so stop by whenever you are free. I love you and miss you" he finished then hung up.

* * *

**Crime Lab**

Lindsay was listening to her voice mail when Mac walked into her shared office

"Lindsay" Mac said as Lindsay hung up "Was I interrupting?"  
"No just voice mail" Lindsay shrugged

"Vincent?" Mac questioned

"Yea" Lindsay said with a little sadness in her voice "He wants to see me"  
"I think that would be a bad idea" Mac told her

"I know" Lindsay agreed "He just seems so desperate"

"Desperate people do desperate things" Mac reminded her and she nodded "That's actually why I'm here"  
"Of course" Lindsay said with a smile

"Is there anywhere else you can stay then your place?" Mac asked her "I don't know if I like the idea of you being home alone"  
"Mac I'm a big girl" Lindsay told him

"I know that but this guy is dangerous" Mac reminded her

"I thought Vince wasn't a suspect" Lindsay said to him

"He is" Mac told her

"I'll be fine Mac and if anything spooks me-" Lindsay started

"You'll call" Mac told her seriously

"I promise" Lindsay said to him grabbing her jacket "I'm heading home"  
"Alright" Mac said as Lindsay walked out of her office

"Montana!" Lindsay heard someone yell after as she walked on the elevator  
"Danny" Lindsay replied as he ran up to her  
"Where are you going?" he asked her

"Home" Lindsay told him

"I thought you were coming to my place"

"I am but I'd like to go home first" Lindsay said pushing the down button

"Go to my place" Danny shrugged

"What's the big deal?" Lindsay asked him

"Lind's" Danny warned "For my piece of mind, go to my place and wait for me and if you still want to go to yours I'll take you"

"That's very nice Danny" Lindsay said with a small laugh "But I think I'm going to just go to my place then I'll go to yours. Don't smother me Danny"

"I'm not I'm worried, I'm allowed to be worried right?" Danny asked defensively

"What's the hold up?" Flack asked walking onto the elevator that Danny's hand was still blocking from closing

"You off Flack?" Danny asked

"Yea" Flack said

"Good can you take Montana home then back to my place?" Danny asked

"Sure" Flack said casually

"No" Lindsay argued as Danny walked away from the elevator satisfied knowing Flack wouldn't let her go back to her place alone

* * *

**Lindsay's apartment**

Flack walked Lindsay up to her apartment and she stopped him

"See I made it here all right and now you can go" Lindsay said to Flack who forced a sad expression  
"I'm starting to get the impression you don't want me around Monroe" Flack said holding his hand over his heart "That hurts"  
"I don't want anyone around" Lindsay argued  
"Yea well I promised Danny I'd take you to his place so you can either invite me in with you or you can leave me out here in the hall, either way I ain't leaving" Flack told her sternly and Lindsay knew she wouldn't win that argument

"Fine" Lindsay said bitterly "Come on it"

"Thanks" Flack smiled walking in ahead of her as she unlocked the door

"He must have been here" Lindsay say as she walked into her room "He took my jewelry" which automatically made Flack flash back to the conversation he had with Danny about the killer being an Indian giver when they found out the killer took back his jewels

"You sure?" Flack asked alarmed

"Yep everything he gave me" Lindsay said walking over to the night stand "Including my ring"  
"For the best" Flack added with a casually smirk

"Yea I guess" Lindsay said a little disappointed

"It's ok if you believe he didn't do this" Flack said to her "You're very close to this case"  
"It's not that I believe he's innocent, I want to believe he's innocent" Lindsay told him as she opened one of her drawers "Hmm"

"What?" Flack asked

"Some of my clothes are gone" Lindsay said going threw some of her other drawers

"Did he buy you your clothes too?" Flack asked

"No" Lindsay said a little annoyed "And I just did my laundry so I know I had this stuff and just put away this morning"  
"You think about getting a restraining order against him?" Flack asked  
"Why would I do that?" Lindsay asked him

"He came to your apartment when you weren't home went threw your stuff, took your jewelry and clothes" Flack said going down the list

"I don't care about the jewelry that's his" Lindsay said "And I can get new clothes"  
"Alright" Flack said defeated

* * *

**Danny's apartment**

Lindsay walked into Danny's place with Flack not far behind

"Flack I'm safe here, Vince doesn't know where Danny lives and I'm sure Jess is waiting for you to get home" Lindsay told him taking her jacket off

"You sure?" Flack asked her seriously

"A 100%" Lindsay assured

"Alright" Flack said walking towards the door

"Thanks for everything" Lindsay said as he was about to leave

"Anytime" Flack smiled then left

Lindsay walked around the apartment, an apartment she had practically lived in not to long ago. When her and Danny were dating they spent 6 out of 7 nights a week together and it was usually here. She remembered all the good times they had had watching movies, playing pool, comforting each other after tough cases

"Montana" Lindsay heard behind her and jumped "Sorry" Danny mumbled closing the door behind him "You alright?"  
"Yea, yea I'm fine" Lindsay said to him "Just thinking"  
"I heard Vince was in your place" Danny more or less mumbled

"Yea took my jewelry back" Lindsay told him

"And some clothes?" Danny asked, of course Flack would open his mouth up about that Lindsay thought

"Yea no big deal" Lindsay shrugged

"The killer always took the jewelry back, at least that's what Stacey said before she was killed" Danny informed her

"Yea I know" Lindsay said to him

"What are you not saying to me Lind's?" Danny asked walking over to her "You've got this great front up, you're not getting to involved in the case, you're not afraid and if you are you're hiding it well"

"Danny" Lindsay started but he cut her off

"Talk to me" Danny insisted in a soft voice

"I just don't know what I'm doing" Lindsay said as tears fell from her eyes for the first time since this mess started "Everything points to Vince being the killer and I know that but what does that say about me? I let this dangerous man into my life and I didn't see the signs, I introduced him to my friends, I accepted his gifts- what was I thinking?"  
"It's not your fault" Danny said to her "It's not"  
"How is not? I was so upset about you I jumped into a relationship with the first guy I met. Could I have been that blinded that I didn't realize that I let this crazy man into my life?" Lindsay asked him sadly and he pulled her into a hug

"It's not your fault, men like him are good at what they do" Danny whispered "I'm just glad we figured this out before we lost you"

"What are we doing Danny?" Lindsay asked pulling away slightly "We can't just pick up right where we left off, we've done to much"

"I'm not saying pick up right where we left off, I'm saying just do what feels right" Danny said then pulled Lindsay's face to his and they began to kiss

* * *

**Vince's Apartment**

Vince was in his apartment when there was a knock at the door, he got up and answered and saw his good friend Jason on the other side

"Where have you been?" Vince asked as Jason walked in and closed the door

"Cleaning up your mess" Jason told him with a little anger "What were you thinking getting involved with a cop?"  
"She's a CSI" Vince corrected

"She has a badge! She works for Mac Taylor! Do you know what his teams' reputation is? They don't stop!" Jason yelled

"I heard about the witness" Vince told him casually taking a seat on his couch "Good work"  
"That's the last time" Jason told him

"You said that in Miami" Vince told him with a smirk

"We need to get you out of the country" Jason told him "Start over somewhere else"  
"I'm not leaving with out Lindsay" Vince told him seriously

"Lindsay is done with you Vince, her team is closing in on you as well you need to get out of here" Jason warned him

"I went to her place, she wasn't home" Vince told him

"She's probably staying with one of her colleagues- you know all those cops she works with" Jason said annoyed to him "You dropped the ball on this one"  
"I was going to take her out" Vince told him "I couldn't, she wasn't like everyone else"  
"Well that was your mistake" Jason told him seriously "Did you think you were going to marry her and she wouldn't have picked up on the fact that you were a cold blooded murderer?"

"Ouch" Vince said with a smirk "And yes"

"Lindsay Monroe is a problem for us Vince" Jason told him seriously

"What are you saying I have to kill her?" Vince questioned

"I would but I don't think you're going to get close enough to get to her" Jason told him sighing

"Where is she? Do you know?" Vince asked anxiously

"I hear she's with Danny Messer" Jason told him

"Danny Messer" Vince spat "Thorn in my side since I met him"

"Yea well there's nothing you can do about that" Jason pointed out

"You think she's going to leave me for Messer?" Vince asked Jason seriously

"Seriously?" Jason asked with a laugh "She's not with you man, her friends think you're a killer! You're done, she's done"

"She is done" Vince said "I don't like being rejected" he said sadly "Go to Messer's, find out what's really going on over there"  
"Are you insane? Never mind I know the answer" Jason mumbled

"Go there and find out what's going on!" Vince yelled then pulled Lindsay's ring out of her pocket "Give this to her" he said giving it to Jason "You have to do this for me"  
"Fine, first thing in the morning" Jason promised "I'm always going to protect you, you know that right?"  
"I know" Vince said nodding

"Will get you threw this" Jason added placing his hand on Vince's shoulder then stood up and left

* * *

**Danny's Apartment (_next day_)**

Lindsay woke up in Danny's arms again

"We have to get up" Lindsay said to him as she yawned

"Not yet" Danny mumbled half a sleep "It's 8, we have to be at work at 10. Just a few more minutes" he whispered as he drifted back to sleep. Lindsay decided she couldn't sleep anymore and put on one of Danny's jersey's and sweat pants and headed into the kitchen for coffee, there she heard a soft knock at the door and opened it to reveal Jason Fields

"Detective Monroe" Jason smiled politely "I thought I'd find you here"  
"What can I do for you-" Lindsay started but realized she hadn't remembered his name

"Jason Fields" he smiled shaking her hand "May I?" He asked gesturing to enter the apartment

"Sure" Lindsay said unsurely "What can I do for you?"  
"I actually came here to give you this" Jason said holding Lindsay's engagement ring in his hand "Vince said it was yours"  
"It's not mine, not anymore" Lindsay told him quickly and Jason looked a bit disappointed  
"I've been friends with Vincent for a long time Lindsay, I hate that you're doing this to him" Jason told her casually, catching her off guard

"Excuse me?" Lindsay asked

"I can tell by what you're wearing" Jason started by eyeing her up and down "That you weren't here for a fun slumber party, you're cheating on my friend with your old boyfriend. Is that really a reputation you want? Your fiancé is in for the fight of his life and it would be proper for you to stand by him"

"I don't believe he's innocent" Lindsay told him seriously "And you don't know anything about me or Danny for that matter so I don't appreciate you coming in here and making accusations about something you know nothing about"  
"Vince told me all about you and Danny, he's going to be very disappointed in you" Jason said to her "As am I"

"Who cares what you think" Danny said emerging from the bedroom "And I'll tell you something else I think I can speak for Lindsay and myself when I say we care even less what 'Vince' thinks about this"

"Detective Messer" Jason said with a sly smile "Do you have a thing for vulnerable young women? Is that your thing? You like to ride in on your white horse and save the damsel in distress?"

"What is this clown doing in my apartment?" Danny asked Lindsay, ignoring Jason

"You didn't answer my question Detective" Jason pointed out

"I don't owe you an explanation but let me ask you, does your friend have a thing for praying on young girls who live on there own, away from family? Is that his thing? Then when he gets bored he kills them?" Danny asked folding his arms as Lindsay remained quiet

"My client hasn't been charged with any such crime" Jason told him and Danny chuckled

"Yet, he hasn't been charged yet" Danny clarified

"You're breaking his heart" Jason said to Lindsay "I hope you can live with that" he said to her then Danny grabbed Jason by his collar

"And I will break his neck if he shows his face around here or if I see you again" Danny warned in a low voice then pushed Jason towards the door "Get out of here" Danny warned as Jason glanced over once last time at them, sighed then left the apartment

"You alright?" Danny asked her

"I'm fine" Lindsay said quickly "I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry?" Danny asked her

"The last thing you need is people showing up here causing problems. This is my fight not yours" Lindsay told him

"We're in this together alright?" Danny said to her "We're partners" he said kissing her forehead lightly

* * *

**Crime Lab**

Mac walked into his office and found Flack and Stella there

"Have some news?" Mac asked them

"I think we figured out who Vince's partner is" Stella told him proudly

"Don't leave me in suspense here" Mac said to her

"Jason Fields" Stella said handing him a file on him

"He's been arrested for domestic abuse twice, disorderly conduct even has a couple of DUI's" Flack pointed out

"And more importantly he was in Miami when those other murders took place" Stella said to him "Him and Vince arrived on separate days that's we didn't pick up on it"  
"And Fields would have known there was an eye witness in the case" Mac said more to himself as he looked over the file "Let's bring him in"

Danny and Lindsay walked into the lab and into Mac's office

"What's going on?" Danny asked his boss

"We think Jason Fields is working with Vincent" Mac told them

"He was at my apartment this morning" Danny told him

"What was he doing there?" Mac asked him

"He was looking for me" Lindsay told him "He wanted to give me my engagement ring back, he said Vince wanted me to have it"  
"Is that all?" Mac asked

"Pretty much, minor argument and then he left" Danny said to him

"Fine" Mac said nodding "Have you ever met Jason Fields before?"  
"No, Vince never even mentioned to him I just met him for the first time at the police station the other night" Lindsay told him

"Well-" Mac started when his pager went off "We've got another one"

"You're kidding" Danny mumbled

"Let's go, Lindsay-" Mac started

"Stay here?" Lindsay finished

"Yea" Mac added as he and Danny left

* * *

**Crime Scene**

They were in Manhattan by a dumpster

"Garbage man found her" Jessica Angell told Mac and Danny as they approached her "No ID yet" she said as Danny looked at the body

"What, you see something?" Mac asked

"That's Lindsay's dress" Danny told him

"You sure?" Mac asked

"Yea I'm sure I wouldn't forget that dress" Danny said to him "She wore that to the Opera that night we had the subway surfer"

"You remember that long back?" Angell asked Danny

"Like I said that's a dress you don't forget" Danny told her with a smirk

**A/N- Thanks for all the reviews guys :) I'm glad you're enjoying the story.**


	7. Out with the New, In with the Old

**Episode 7 (_Out with New, In with the Old_)**

**Crime Lab**

"So this is your dress?" Adam asked as he and Danny processed it

"Yea Vince took some of my stuff last night" Lindsay informed him "I wore this to the fundraiser too"

"It's a real nice dress" Adam said to her trying to lighten the mood

"It was" Lindsay mumbled

"I bet you looked great in it" Adam pushed trying to cheer her up as Danny casually glared at him

"She did" Danny said giving her a wink and Lindsay smiled back "Boom!" Danny said with a smiled "Got a hair" he said picking the hair off the dress with tweezers "I knew he'd screw up"

"Let's run it" Lindsay encouraged anxiously

"Lindsay" Stella said walking over to her

"Did you talk to Jason?" Lindsay asked

"Afraid not, can't find him or Vincent for that matter" Stella told them

"What?" Lindsay asked surprised "They skipped town?"  
"It's possible" Stella said to her "But I doubt it, Jason was at Danny's this morning they couldn't have gone far, they have a lot of property where checking it all out"

"Well as soon as we get the results back from this hair" Danny stated proudly "Will have a warrant for both of them"

* * *

**Mac's Office**

Lindsay walked into Mac's office and noticed he was looking threw a file

"You wanted to see me?" Lindsay questioned

"Yea take a seat" Mac said immediately dropping his folder "The hair on our vic's dress came back to Vincent Lindsay" he told her "Which means we're going to charge for the murders"  
"You'd have to find him first" Lindsay mumbled

"Right now you're our concern, he put your dress on that victim its obviously a message so I am going to have you followed" Mac told her "And it isn't up for argument" he replied quicker before she could argue

"Fine" Lindsay said to him  
"And I would suggest staying with a friend, not at your place- Vincent knows your building to well" Mac told her

"Okay" Lindsay agreed "I'm really sorry Mac for bringing this guy into our lives"  
"Lindsay it's not your fault" Mac told her seriously "If it wasn't for you dating him we might have never figured out he was our killer"

"Doesn't make me feel better" Lindsay told him

"I would imagine it wouldn't but it's over now" Mac promised her "This guy is done"

Lindsay stood up and left Mac's office and bumped into Danny

"Hey" Danny said to her "You holding up ok?"  
"I'm fine I can't say the same for all the girls my boyfriend murdered" Lindsay told him

"So I was thinking movie at my place tonight?" Danny asked changing the subject

"Danny-" Lindsay started

"Linds let me keep you safe" Danny said to her

"I'm fine I can bunk with Stella or Flack" Lindsay told him

"But it wouldn't be as much fun" Danny told her with a sly smile

"With Flack it would be" Lindsay told him

"That's not funny" Danny said seriously as Lindsay giggled

"Fine" Lindsay said "But we do have to have a conversation soon"  
"We've tried" Danny said with a shrug

"Yea and we keep getting distracted" Lindsay reminded him

"Distractions are good" Danny told her with a smirk "I didn't hear you complaining"  
"Where are we going?" Lindsay asked him

"I want this Lindsay and I think you know that" Danny told her "I made some mistakes, I screwed up I know that. Give me a chance to be the guy you deserve, I can be that guy"  
"Danny I love you in spite of your faults I don't want you to change I just want you to go back to being you" Lindsay said to him

"I'm getting there" Danny told her "I'm almost there"  
"Are you pushing this because I'm in trouble?" Lindsay asked out of nowhere

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny asked her

"Are you just attracted to me now because you're attracted to danger?" Lindsay clarified to him

"Montana I love you in spite of the danger" Danny said mocking Lindsay's speech a little "We would have gotten back together with or without Vince"  
"You think so?" Lindsay asked seriously  
"I know so" Danny assured her

"I'll see you at your place" Lindsay said quickly then walked to the elevator as Danny watched

* * *

**Police Station**

Danny walked into the station and walked right over to Flack

"Flack, any news on Vince or Fields?" Danny asked his friend

"Nadda" Flack said with a frown "Properties turned up empty"  
"Great" Danny mumbled

"How's Lindsay?" Flack asked

"She's alright" Danny shrugged "She blames herself"

"What's going on with you two anyway?" Flack asked

"What do you mean? We're just hanging out" Danny told him as Flack just stared "Ok so we spent a night or two together" and Flack smirked

"Sure that's a good idea man?" Flack asked

"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny asked him  
"I mean she's going threw something pretty traumatic right now" Flack told him

"You think I'm taking advantage of her?" Danny asked in a dangerous tone

"No I would never think that" Flack defended "I'm just saying be careful, this will blow over soon and then where does that leave you two?"  
"It leaves us where we were supposed months ago" Danny told him

"That easy huh?" Flack asked

"I get the feeling you don't want me with Lindsay" Danny shot at his friend  
"Not at all, I'm all for you and Lindsay patching things up" Flack told him seriously "Just don't rush into it"  
"Who are you Dr. Phil?" Danny asked slightly annoyed

"Just offering my two cents" Flack told him

"Didn't ask for it" Danny shot at him

"Alright, alright you'll do what you want anyway" Flack said as his phone went off "Flack" he said into the phone "Where?" he asked again "I'll be right there"  
"What is it?" Danny asked

"It's Adam" Flack told him

"He alright?" Danny asked

"He was found beaten two blocks from the lab" Flack told him and Danny followed him out

* * *

**Two Blocks from the Lab**

"What do we have?" Flack asked rushing over to Mac and Stella who were already there

"Looks like our friend Vince is sending us a message" Mac said holding up a chain "Adam was beat with this"  
"How is he?" Danny asked

"He's stable, it will take some time but he'll make it" Mac told him "Lindsay went to the hospital with him"

"You sure this was Vince?" Flack questioned

"Yea Adam didn't say much but he did mention his name and this is the exact chain pattern that matches up with the murders" Stella told them

"Why go after Adam?" Danny asked confused

"He's going after the team" Mac told him

The Hospital

"Hey Adam" Lindsay said as Adam slowly opened his eyes, she got of her chair and poured him a glass of water "How do you feel?"  
"Like I got beaten with a chain" Adam said with a smirk "It was Vince"  
"I know" Lindsay said sadly "I am-"  
"Don't say you're sorry" Adam cut her off "It wasn't your fault"

"What happened?" Lindsay questioned

"I was walking to the subway and I out of know where Vince pushed me down a dead end alley" Adam started to tell her "The rest is real fuzzy sorry Linds"  
"Hey don't apologize to me" Lindsay said giving him a soft smile "I'm glad you're ok but if you remember anything else-"  
"-I'll let you know" Adam finished then Mac and Danny walked in

"How are you feeling Adam?" Mac asked as Adam smirked

"In a lot of pain" Adam told them honestly

"You've got battle scars now, women are going to be throwing themselves at you" Danny pointed out which caused Adam to smile

"You think?"

"I know" Danny confirmed

"I'm going to get some coffee, anybody else want?" Lindsay asked

"No we're good thanks" Mac said then Lindsay left

"Tell us everything you remember" Mac said to Adam

"I didn't want to mention it in front of Lindsay but from what I do remember Vince was talking about her" Adam confided

"What did he say?" Danny asked

"I can't really remember I'm sorry all I remember is him saying her name a lot" Adam told them "This guy is off the walls crazy"

"No kidding" Danny mumbled "I'm going to take Lindsay home, feel better buddy" he said to Adam who nodded

"Danny keep a close on her if Vince did this out of anger because of Lindsay who knows what he'll do to her" Adam warned him

"Don't worry about Lindsay" Danny told him seriously

* * *

**Danny's Apartment**

Lindsay and Danny walked into his apartment when Lindsay noticed a duffle bag on the couch

"That's a bag of your clothes, Stella packed it up" Danny told her "I don't want you going home until we get this guy"

"So you just assumed I'd stay here?" Lindsay questioned  
"You don't have a choice because no matter where you go, I'll follow" Danny told her seriously and Lindsay laughed

"That's creepy" Lindsay told him with a smile then Danny's pager went off

"Meet me at the hospital- don't bring Lindsay M" Danny read to himself

"What's the matter?" Lindsay asked him  
"I've got a scene to check out with Mac" Danny told her

"Ok" Lindsay said unsurely

"You wait here, I'll be back. Don't forget there are cops right downstairs watching this place" Danny reminded her

"I know that" Lindsay said slightly annoyed that Danny was treating her like a child, Danny gave her one last look then left

After a few minutes Lindsay grabbed her bag and put it in Danny's room she turned on the light but didn't notice the person already standing in the room hiding in the shadows

"Lindsay" she heard and turned around quickly to see Vince standing there

"V-" she started to yell but he quickly covered her mouth

"Don't yell" Vince warned tightening his grip over her mouth "Don't say a word you cheating bitch. I knew I would find you here, I just knew it!" he yelled in her ear startling her "What is it about Danny? Can you tell me that? Can you at least do that!" he yelled as he slowly moved his hand from her mouth and roughly pushed her on the bed

"What are you doing?" Lindsay asked as she started to cry

"I asked you a question" Vince reminded her "And I want an answer, you owe me at least that"  
"I don't owe you anything" Lindsay told him a low voice "But I'll tell you anyway, Danny doesn't kill people, he doesn't hurt my friends-" she started but was cut off by a slap to her face

"He's nothing!" Vince yelled again "He is nothing!"

"If you leave now-" Lindsay started

"You are in no position to make deals sweetheart" Vince told her kneeling over a little to be eye level with her

"Danny will be back any minute" Lindsay told him  
"No he wont" Vince told her

"What did you do to him?" Lindsay asked quickly standing up, but Vince grabbed her by her arms and pushed her against the wall "Don't hurt him!" she yelled

"Why do you care so much?" Vince asked kneeling in closer to her so his hot breath was on her ear "He doesn't love you like I do Lindsay"

* * *

**Downstairs**  
Danny was walking towards his car when he suddenly stopped, he didn't notice Jason Fields hiding behind another car with a loaded gun. Danny all of the sudden turned around and ran upstairs

"Great" Jason mumbled dialing a number

* * *

**Upstairs**

"Lindsay" Vince whispered in her ear again, still having her pinned against the wall "We're going to have one more night together then will both go"  
"I'm not going anywhere with you" Lindsay stated as strong as she could but couldn't hold back her tears

"You wont have a choice, it will be like Romeo and Juliet" Vince said with a smile as leaned and kissed her, Lindsay took this opportunity to bit his bottom lip as hard as she could causing it to bleed immediately. In return Vince struck Lindsay across the face as hard as he could, sending her to the floor

"This is the thank you I get for everything!" Vince yelled yanking Lindsay by her hair "This is how you repay for months of gifts and good times!" he yelled again then pushed her face down to the floor again. In the midst of all the yelling no one heard the front door open. Danny heard the yelling and immediately pulled out his gun raising it slowly and carefully walking to the bedroom where all the arguing was coming from

"Tell the other ones I said hi" Vince whispered as he pulled out a chain and wrapped it around Lindsay's throat

"NYPD!" Danny yelled but didn't give Vince a chance to even turn around, instead shooting him once in the leg which caused him to loosen his grip on Lindsay who fell yet again to the floor

"Are you crazy!" Vince yelled reaching over and Danny didn't take a chance and shot him again until he hit the floor

"Linds" Danny whispered running over to her, he saw the cuts and bruises already forming on her face and neck "You alright?"  
"Yea, yea" Lindsay replied "What about him?" Lindsay asked nodding over to Vince, Danny reluctantly left Lindsay and placed two fingers on Vince's neck to feel for a pulse

"He's alive" Danny told her just then the entire apartment filled with police officers and paramedics, Danny made his way over to Lindsay

"You sure your alright?" Danny asked her again and she just shook her head no and started to cry, Danny pulled her into his arms as Mac and Stella walked in

"Lindsay" Stella said rushing over to her

"Make sure she sees the paramedics" Danny instructed Stella as he carefully removed himself from Lindsay and walked over to Mac

"What happened?" Mac asked

"I got a text, thought it was from you" Danny started to tell him "To go to the hospital, I made it all the way down stairs then had a bad feeling, turned around came back and found Vince strangling Lindsay in my room"  
"How the hell did he get in here?" Mac mumbled to himself

"We got him now" Danny said sternly "There's no where for him to run now"

* * *

**A/N- I know they caught Vince fast, but I have a lot more ideas for the story, so keep checking in :) and thanks again for the kind reviews**


	8. In time comes healing

**Episode 8 (_In time comes healing_)**

It had been 3 weeks since the shooting in Danny's apartment. 3 of the longest weeks in Lindsay Monroe's life. She wasn't sure about much anymore, she let a man into her life who hurt her friends, tried to kill her and was responsible for many other deaths. The only thing she was sure of was her one constant which was Danny Messer. Danny remained by her side, stayed her place with her and held her while she cried herself to sleep or just needed a shoulder to lean on. The entire time surrounded Lindsay but Danny was the one who was always there. Vince on the other hand was about to be released from the hospital and put right into Police custody. The two gun shot wounds Vince took from Danny weren't fatal and he made a speedy recovery. In two short days Vince was going to be arraigned on all of his crimes. Jason Fields was another story, cameras on bridges caught him fleeing the city immediately after the shooting and he was still in the wind. He was still a threat but not a big one since no one had heard from him and he was out of town. If he ever showed up back in New York he would be found.

Lindsay was now in her apartment, one she practically shared with Vince when Danny walked in

"Montana" Danny smiled

"Hey" Lindsay smiled turning to him "You really have made use of that key I gave you huh?"

"Yea" Danny smirked "I bought you dinner"

"You didn't have to do that" Lindsay said to him, Danny had bought her dinner almost every night

"I know, I wanted to" Danny said taking the food out of the bag "Hope you're in the mood for Chinese"

"I think I'm going to move" Lindsay told him suddenly

"Where?" Danny questioned

"Out of this place, too many memories- I just want to be gone from here" Lindsay told him

"Then I think you should" Danny agreed, Lindsay wasn't comfortable staying at his place since the shooting and even though she put up a nice front he knew she wasn't happy at her place either, it was just the lesser of two evils

"I want to get back to normal life, get back to work" Lindsay sighed taking a seat at the table across from Danny

"I've never heard someone as anxious as you are to get back to work" Danny told her with a smirk

"It's distracting" Lindsay told him, she hadn't been to work since the shooting (Mac's orders) and wouldn't be back for another couple of days

"I thought I was doing a good job at the distracting" Danny teased

"You Danny" Lindsay started "You have been the best thing to come out of this entire situation" she told him honestly "I would be dead if it wasn't for you"

"I told you a long time ago I'd never let anyone hurt you" Danny told her seriously

"And you've kept your word, I know I haven't said much these last few weeks but thank you" Lindsay told him looking him in the eye

"You don't have to thank me" Danny retorted "I want to be here with you, helping you. I don't want you to make the mistakes I did"

"You didn't want me pushing you away like you did to me?" Lindsay questioned and Danny was silent for a moment

"No I didn't want that" Danny told her not looking at her but looking down at his food

"I'm over that Danny" Lindsay said to him "So much has happened, what was in the past is what it is- in the past. I think we can move on from all that"

"You sure about that?" Danny asked raising an eyebrow

"Yea I really am" Lindsay told him

"What bought all this on?" Danny asked putting his fork down

"Nothing bought it on, it wasn't sudden" Lindsay said with a shrug "I just started thinking about the last few weeks and I couldn't remember the last time I was happy, then I thought back far enough and it was with you"

"A memory in particular?" Danny asked her smirking

"When we went to that new Italian restaurant" Lindsay told him which made him laugh, it was a few nights before Ruben had died. Danny took her to this new restaurant he heard about and things went terrible.

"The place where I got into an argument with the waiter?" Danny asked which caused Lindsay to burst out laughing. There waiter was not only rude to Danny, but flirty with Lindsay, talked to her about Montana, complimented her dress, asked her what she did for living and kept refilling her wine glass every time she was only halfway done with it. At one point the waiter whispered something in Lindsay's ear which caused Danny to loose it, causing a scene in the middle of the restaurant and they left before there meals where served. Then they got caught in the rain and arrived back home soak and wet and decided to heat up old pizza for dinner.

"Everything was so simple and easy" Lindsay told him "That was the calm before the storm"

"You calling me calm that night?" Danny questioned

"No you weren't calm in the restaurant but after that walking in the rain and curling up together watching a late night movie, I loved that" Lindsay told him

"Me too" Danny told her truthfully "I don't want anything like Ruben's death or Vince to come between us again Linds"

"We're just going to have to fight that's all" Lindsay told him as Danny remained quiet "What?" Lindsay asked him

"I just got a really crazy idea" Danny told her

* * *

**Hospital**

Mac and Flack were outside Vince's room

"If anyone knows where Jason Fields is, it would be Vince" Mac told Flack

"The guy's got nothing to loose Mac, he aint gonna rat out his friend" Flack said as he peered in and saw Vince lying there, he was handcuffed to his hospital bed

"Will try to make it worth it to him" Mac told him as he walked into the room and Flack followed

"Great" Vince mumbled

"I'm starting to get the impression you don't like us" Flack retorted to him "That's a shame since where your only visitors"

"I'd rather have none then have to look at you two" Vince shot at them "What do you want?"

"Jason Fields" Mac told him casually

"I have no idea where he went" Vince told them "I told you he took off"

"Yes and we would like to know where" Mac told him

"What do I get?" Vince asked

"An extra piece of bread with your water when you're in prison" Flack shot at him sarcastically and Vince smirked

"Appealing but no" Vince said to him

"You can receive the death penalty, I can have that taken care of for you" Mac told him

"When was the last time someone in New York state was executed?" Vince asked Mac "Whether I get the death penalty or not I'm dying in prison. I'll tell you what I want"

"That's not how this works" Mac informed him

"You want Fields right?" Vince questioned him "And I want something, so I can scratch your backs and you can scratch mine"

"No one wants to scratch your back Vinnie, believe me" Flack told him

"Are you a cop or a comedian?" Vince asked turning his attention to Flack then turned back to Mac "I want to see Lindsay"

"That's not going to happen" Mac told him flatly

"Why? I can't do anything, I'll wait until I'm in custody and locked up- she wont be in danger. I just need to talk to her" Vince told him

"That's not possible" Mac repeated

"Do you want Fields or not!" Vince yelled, showing off that short temper again "I will hand you him on a silver platter. And I'm sure if you speak to Lindsay she will agree" he told them then looked at Flack "She's a good cop like that" he said with a wink to him

"We're done here" Mac said as Flack gave Vince one last look then followed Mac out

"I really hate that guy" Flack told him "So what's the plan?"

"We talk to Lindsay" Mac told him

"You think that's a good idea?" Flack questioned

"I think Lindsay needs the closure, I'm not going to push her but if it gets Vince to talk and give up Fields then so be it" Mac told him "I'll stop by her place tomorrow see what she wants to do"

"Alright" Flack told him unsurely

* * *

**Lindsay's Apartment (_next day_)**

Mac knocked on Lindsay's door and wasn't surprised when Danny answered

"Mac" Danny said stepping aside to let him in and Mac noticed all the boxes

"Lindsay moving?" Mac questioned

"And that's why you're the boss" Danny remarked sarcastically and Mac smirked

"Hey Mac" Lindsay said coming down the stairs

"How are you doing Lindsay?" Mac asked as she placed something in a box

"Good, better then I've been in a long time" Lindsay told him

"I'm glad to hear it" Mac told her sincerely "I hate having to come here and ask you this" he said which caused Lindsay to look up at him

"Everything alright?" she asked concerned

"Yea, everything is fine but I had a conversation with Vincent yesterday" Mac started "He's willing to give up Jason Fields"

"That's good then" Lindsay said to him as Mac just frowned

"He wont do it unless he can talk to you" Mac told her "I don't want to pressure you into doing something you're not ready for-"

"-I'll do it" Lindsay replied quickly before Mac could talk her out of it. He wanted Fields badly but not at the expense of Lindsay

"Are you sure?" Mac asked looking into her eyes, looking for the slightest hesitation

"I'm sure, he can't hurt me anymore" Lindsay told him

"Ok then" Mac said to her "I'll see you both at work tomorrow" he said walking to the door then stopped "And congratulations by the way"

"On what?" Danny asked and Mac gave him a look

"I came by earlier you both weren't here or at Danny's, you both have bands on your left fingers- I'm the boss for a reason Danny" Mac told him mocking their earlier conversation

"Sorry we didn't tell you, or anyone for that matter" Lindsay started nervously

"It was a spur of the moment thing" Danny told him cutting Lindsay off "We were going to tell you all together"

"I'm sure you were" Mac said as he walked over and gave Lindsay a hug "Congratulations, both of you" Mac added giving Danny a hug

"You're not going to call us crazy for running off in the middle of the night and getting married without thinking much about it?" Danny questioned with a smirk knowing Mac would never do that

"Who am I to judge you two?" Mac asked "I knew this would happen at some point, what's meant to be will always be" he added then left

"He took that well" Lindsay said to Danny who shrugged

"Why wouldn't he?" Danny questioned "I think he thinks you have calming effect on me"

"I think he's right" Lindsay told him with a smirk

"You sure you'll be alright to talk to this guy tomorrow?" Danny asked folding his arms

"Yea, he'll be in cuffs, I'll have people around" Lindsay told him "You know one of my big regrets was not talking to Daniel Kadence after the trial, asking him why he did what he did. It took a long time to get closure and I can only think I would have had it sooner if I confronted him"

"Sometimes you wont get answers, you know that" Danny pointed out to her, remembering the mermaid case they worked on together a few years prior

"I know that" Lindsay told him "But I have to try"

"How about we not think about Vince" Danny said walking over to Lindsay pulling her close to him "Or the case, or work until tomorrow" he said leaning in to kiss Lindsay "I'd rather just have my wife all to myself, it is our wedding night you know"

"These boxes aren't going to pack themselves" Lindsay whispered as Danny started kissing her neck

"We've got time" Danny mumbled

* * *

**Police Station (_next day_)**

Vince was waiting in the interrogation room with Flack

"You seem cheerful for a guy whose going to prison for the rest of his life" Flack commented, one of his many comments to Vincent De Luca in the past hour

"Not even you can bring me down Flack" Vince told him "No one can, I knew Lindsay would want to see me. She still loves me"

"I hate to break it to ya Vinnie but I don't think she ever loved you" Flack told him and Vince just laughed

"You don't know what we had" Vince told him "No one does"

"I'm sure you putting a chain around her throat diminished all the feelings she had for you" Flack said to him, who was leaning against a wall behind Vince

"You know we used to get along I don't get all this animosity you have towards me" Vince said turning his head to look at Flack who snorted

"You kidding me pal?" Flack questioned "I've got this thing for murderers I don't like them to much especially ones that try to kill my friends"

"How is the tech nerd doing?" Vince asked casually and Flack just ignored him

* * *

**Outside the room**

"Danny I don't want you in there" Lindsay told Danny who was standing behind him

"You sure?" Danny questioned

"Yes I'm sure, if you go in there he's going to be tough to deal with" Lindsay told him "I want to do this on my own"

"Flack is going to be in there and so is Mac" Danny told her

"Yea but I haven't slept with Flack or Mac or secretly wed either of them" Lindsay told him with a smirk

"You better not have" Danny smiled back at her "This is your thing, I'll handle it anyway you like"

"Thank you" Lindsay smiled giving Danny a soft kiss on his cheek

"You ready for this Lindsay?" Mac asked interrupting them

"As ready as I'll ever be" Lindsay told him and Mac nodded, Lindsay gave Danny one last smile then followed Mac into the interrogation room

"Lindsay" Vince said immediately standing up

"Sit down" Flack warned Vince, he was hand cuffed but Flack wanted Vince to know he was in control of the situation

"You heard him" Mac instructed Vince who slowly sat down and Lindsay sat across from him

"You look good" Vince noted

"I'm here for one reason and one reason only, to find out where Jason Fields is" Lindsay told him, Mac wanted to smile about how tough Lindsay was being- it was like she was her old self again

"Don't be so short with me Lindsay" Vince warned

"Don't jerk me around anymore Vincent" Lindsay told him, which stung him- she never called him Vincent

"Okay well I wanted to say a few things to you first" Vince started "I'm sorry it came to this. I'm sorry that you forced me into my violent actions against not only you but your co-workers and innocent young women"

"That's all on you Vincent" Lindsay told him coldly

"I was hoping you'd come visit me in the hospital" Vince told her "I was disappointed I didn't see you"

"I had better things to do" Lindsay told him

"Like what?" Vince questioned

"Get a hair cut, catch up on General Hospital, get my nails done- stuff like that" she told him and Vince laughed immediately

"You're still feisty, I'm very happy that this situation didn't effect you so much" Vince told her truthfully "When I'm cleared we can get back to the way things where"

"Things will never go back to the way they were" Lindsay told him quickly folding her arms and that's when Vince saw it, the silver band around Lindsay's left finger. She didn't think to take it off before she entered the room

"What's that?" Vince asked casually nodding towards her ring, catching her off guard

"What's what?" Lindsay asked playing stupid

"You think I'm stupid!" Vince yelled as Danny watched from behind the mirror "You got married!"

"You're going to have to calm down or this is over" Mac warned Vincent

"How could you do this to me!" Vince yelled at her again "Jason was right about you" he said with a laugh

"Where is Jason?" Lindsay asked

"Miami" Vince practically spat at her

"Good were done here" Mac said standing up as did Lindsay

"You married a man that shot me!" Vince yelled at her as Flack and another guard forcefully picked him up out of his chair "You are going to pay for this Lindsay, you are going to regret the day you married that man! Do you hear me!" Vince continued to yell while he was forcefully removed from the room

"I'm sorry Mac I didn't even realize I had my ring on" Lindsay told him

"We got what we needed" Mac told her "There's nothing to apologize for"

"Hey" Danny said walking in "That could have gone better"

"It could have gone worse" Lindsay pointed out to her new husband

"I know you're both on shift today, as soon as you arrive meet me in my office so we can discuss the do's and don'ts of a married couple working together" Mac told them and they nodded

"You got it boss" Danny called after him as Mac walked away

"Lindsay" Jessica Angell smiled walking over to her and giving her a hug "I hear congratulations are in order"

"Thank you" Lindsay smiled

"Hey I got married too you know" Danny teased

"Yea but I care more about Lindsay" Angell joked then told him "All joking aside I'm happy for you two, I'm glad there was some good that came out of this mess"

"'scuse me on sec" Danny said walking over to Flack

"So when I suggested you to take it slow with Lindsay you went off and married her? You really don't take anything I say seriously" Flack joked "I'm happy for you"

"Thanks man" Danny said "Listen I need a favor"

"No" Flack said quickly

"What? You didn't even know what I was going to ask" Danny shot at him  
"I know you well enough to know I'm not going to like it" Flack told him and Danny shrugged

"I want to see Vince" Danny told him

"No way" Flack said quickly

"I'll go down to holding, I can't attack from in his cell, I just need a few words with him Don" Danny pleaded "Put yourself in my shoes if it was Angell"

"Five minutes" Flack said seriously after thinking it over for a moment

* * *

**Downstairs in holding**

"You have some nerve showing up here" Vince mumbled as he was hunched over on his cot barley looking up at Danny

"This is over Vincent" Danny told him "You lost"

"I didn't loose-" Vince started

"I said to shut up!" Danny yelled and was actually surprised when he didn't respond "Lindsay and I are married, you're going to prison this obsession is done now" Danny told him in warning voice

"Not even you super cop can get in the way of what Lindsay and I shared" Vince told him "Does it bother you that on these lonely nights here all I have to do is close my eyes to think about your wife? That I spent many nights with her"

"Hold on to the memories pal because that's all you got" Danny told him "If you try to contact Lindsay, reach out to her or harm her in anyway shape or form I'll make sure my bullets are fatal next time"

"Will see about that Messer" Vince smiled looking up at him

Crime Lab

"So what do you think Mac's going to say?" Lindsay asked walking off the elevator with Danny

"Probably no sex while at work" Danny said casually and Lindsay lightly hit his arm  
"Why would he even think that?" Lindsay questioned

"Like you've never thought about it" Danny huffed

"I haven't" Lindsay told him seriously, Danny and Lindsay walked into Mac's office and saw the rest of the time

"Surprise!" They yelled

"Wow" Lindsay smiled

"Come here kiddo" Stella smiled pulling Lindsay into a hug "Congratulations"

"Yea were a little peeved we weren't invited to the wedding though" Hawkes threw out there as he gave Danny a hug

"Don't take it personal Doc, no one was there and as a matter of fact our families don't even know it so consider yourself more in the loop" Danny joked

"I accept that" Hawkes said seriously

"It was only a matter of time" Adam smirked at his two friends

"I'm happy to know you all had faith in us" Danny replied sarcastically

"I hate to cut this party short" Mac interrupted "But we have jobs to do"

"Back to everyday life" Danny mumbled

"Lindsay you, Hawkes and I have a DB at Central Park" Mac informed them

"I'll grab my kit" Lindsay said leaving the room

"Stella, Danny and Adam you've got a DB in Brooklyn" Mac told them

"Work as usual" Danny mumbled with a wink to Lindsay who smiled back


	9. Tangled

**Episode 9 (_Tangled)_

* * *

**

**Danny and Lindsay's new apartment**

"I love this place" Lindsay said turning to Danny

"I'm glad because it wasn't easy to get" Danny told her seriously, and it wasn't- trying to find an apartment in the City on such short notice that was affordable wasn't an easy task

"It's been so peaceful these last few weeks" Lindsay confided to him

"Tell me about" Danny smirked "No crazy exes, no fighting, easy work- it's been good"

"Well that just means something big is going to happen" Lindsay told him as Danny laughed

"Why are you so negative?" he questioned while taking a beer out of the fridge

"I'm not being negative, just realistic" Lindsay told him

"I think we've been threw enough the last few months to get us at least 3 years of un-interrupted happiness, wouldn't you think?" Danny asked taking a seat next to her on the couch

"Your mom called again today" Lindsay told him which caused him to roll his eyes "Be nice"

"She's nosey" Danny informed her

"She wants to see you" Lindsay told him

"You just had lunch with her the other day" Danny complained

"Yes I did but you didn't, you told her you were working and lied and you were at the gym with Flack" Lindsay told him which caused Danny to smirk "Call her"

"I will, tomorrow" Danny lied

"What is your problem?" Lindsay asked abruptly "I would love it if my family lived here"

"Well you didn't disappoint your family" Danny told her referring to Louie

"You didn't either" Lindsay told him sternly "What happened to Louie was awful and tragic but defiantly not your fault. And it should be all the more reason you would want to see your mother, she's already living without one son"

"Why do you have to guilt me?" Danny asked annoyed and Lindsay just smiled at him

"It's what a wife does" Lindsay told him

"Isn't a wife supposed to cook, clean and entertain their husbands?" Danny questioned

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that" Lindsay told him playfully smacking his arm when her phone went off, Lindsay flipped it open

"I've got a scene" Lindsay told him getting up "I'll see you later" she said giving him a kiss

"Be careful" He called after her as she left the apartment

* * *

**Crime Scene**

Lindsay approached the crime scene and walked over to Stella

"What do we have?" Lindsay asked

"Murder" Stella told her casually "Sorry to bring you out this late"

"It's fine" Lindsay shrugged pulling out her camera and then noticed his tattoo's "Check this out" Lindsay said pointing out the tattoo's on the neck "Probably gang related"

"That's what my witness's are saying" Jessica Angell said walking over to them "They saw a group of men leaving the park shortly before the body was found"

"Well let's get this guy processed and look into those tattoo's" Stella told them "Probably a rival gang"

"Or maybe trying to get out of the gang" Lindsay added

* * *

**Crime Lab**

"Hey Linds you got anything on those tattoo's?" Stella asked walking over to Lindsay "Yea actually I do" Lindsay told her pulling out pictures "I found these pictures online relating to a new article about a local gang in the Bronx-"

"- the reds?" Stella questioned "Not very original" she said looking over the clippings Lindsay had

"No but very dangerous" Lindsay informed her "This gang goes back years a lot of the original members kids are now in it and it's not a small gang were talking close to 45 current members. There would be more but a lot of them are in prison or dead"

"So are you thinking this gang had something to do with killing one of their own?" Stella asked who had her own theories but still wanted Lindsay's take on it

"No I don't, a few members of the gang have simply 'disappeared' over the years I think if they get rid of their own they do it quietly this body was left right out in the open on there turf" Lindsay told her

"I think we should go have a conversation" Stella said to her

* * *

**The Bronx**

"You sure this is the place?" Stella asked Flack as she and Lindsay got out of the car

"a 100%" Flack confirmed looking at the run down junk yard

"And they all work here?" Lindsay questioned

"It's just a front" Stella told her as they walked to the front gate

"You guys lost?" A middle aged man said walking to the gate but not opening

"NYPD" Flack said holding up his badge "We've got some questions"

"I don't got any answers" The man told him seriously

"Do you know this man?" Stella asked sliding him the photo threw the fence bars

"That's Richie" the man told them "But he aint here"

"Yea we know where he is" Flack told him "The morgue"  
"What?" the man asked stunned "That's not right we were with him last night"

"We found him earlier this morning" Stella informed

"Do you have any idea who could have done this to your friend?" Lindsay asked

"Nah" the man said pacing Stella the photo back

"Nah you don't know or nah you wont tell us?" Stella questioned

"Both" the man said

"Don't you want us to find out who did this?" Lindsay asked the man

"We take care of our own" the man told them "We don't need the cops" then walked away

"I don't think they like cops" Flack joked as Stella and Lindsay just stared

"Will just have to approach this from a different angle" Stella smirked at Lindsay

* * *

**Staten Island**

Danny walked down his old shirt and stopped outside the house he grew up in before taking the steps inside. He sighed heavily and opened the gate and knocked on the door

"Do I know you?" Danny's mom Maria asked opened the door

"Come on Ma it's cold" Danny said annoyed

"Is that the way you talk to your mother?" Maria questioned unlocking the screen door and opening the door for him "Come here" Maria sighed pulling Danny into a tight hug

"How ya doin' ma?" Danny asked taking his jacket off

"Better now that you're here" Maria told him sadly "I've missed seeing your mug around here"

"Nice" Danny mumbled

"Next time bring that pretty wife of yours with you" Maria said to him then smiled "I really like her"

"Yea I me too, I think I'll keep her" he replied sarcastically to his mother

"You come here once a year and this is the treatment you give me?" Maria questioned

"You're right, you're right" Danny said seriously "I'm sorry"

"That's better" Maria smiled "Now get inside I've got pasta, are you hungry?" Maria asked but didn't give him a chance to respond "Who am I kidding you're always hungry"

"You know me too well Ma" Danny smirked taking a seat at the table "Where's dad?"

"He's out with your uncle" Maria told him "Everyone asks about you"

"You can tell everyone I'm fine" Danny said to her

"How's married life?" Maria questioned putting a huge dish of pasta in front Danny

"It's really good actually" Danny told her

"You seem surprised" Maria commented

"No it's just we rushed into it so fast I wasn't sure what to expect but if I knew it was this good I would have married Montana the day I met her" Danny told her with a smirk

"You did good son" Maria told him "But you know what would make me even happier?"

"Tell me" Danny mumbled while taking a sip of drink

"Grandchildren" Maria said with a huge grin and Danny choked on his drink

"We've barley been married a month Ma" Danny told her

"Well I figured she was already pregnant since you married her so quickly" Maria told him seriously as Danny rolled his eyes "Then I thought 'this is good they got married so fast maybe they'll make me grandchildren just as fast'"

"Make you grandchildren?" Danny questioned "It's not pizza"

"Is that all you think about? Food?" Maria shot back at her son

"When were ready to have a baby you'll be the first to know" Danny promised

"Promise?" Maria asked

"I promise" Danny repeated

"So Lindsay isn't pregnant?" Maria asked

"No" Danny said sternly

"Fine, fine" Maria said to him "Have you seen Louie lately?"

"Um no actually I've been real busy" Danny said avoiding eye contact and concentrating on his food in front of him

"That's ok" Maria said with a soft smile "But for your own good you should go see him, you never know when-"

"Ma!" Danny yelled abruptly "Why do you have to think like that?"

"I am his mother Danny do you think I want to think like that? I go to that hospital everyday to see him because I know he wont be like that for much longer, his time is coming Daniel and I don't want you to have any regrets!" Maria yelled back

"I didn't come here to talk about this!" Danny yelled standing up

"So what you're going to pretend that nothing has happened to your brother?" Maria asked softly as tears fell from her eyes "I know you blame yourself and you shouldn't- Louie wouldn't have wanted that for you, I don't want that for you, your father doesn't want that for you"

"I've got to go" Danny said grabbing his jacket "Say hi to dad for me and thanks for the food" he said putting his hand on the door knob and Maria gently grabbed his arm

"I love you Daniel" Maria said to him "I don't want this weighing on you anymore, go and get your closure before it's to late"

"Bye Ma" Danny said pulling her into a hug then left

* * *

**Crime Lab**

Lindsay and Stella were in the lab running tests when Angell walked in

"Hey ladies" Jessica smiled "I talked to a CI and I figured out who was gunning for the gang"

"That's great" Stella said "Who is it?"

"Tanglewood Boys" Jessica told them as both Stella and Lindsay went quiet

"I heard you guys had worked a couple of cases involving the leader Sonny a few years back" Jessica told them "He's still in jail"

"Good, after what he did to Danny's brother he doesn't deserve to the light of day ever again" Stella told her

"Any member in particular?" Lindsay asked Angell

"That's where it gets interesting" Angell told her handing her a file

"Jimmy Sassone?" Lindsay asked

"Sonny's little brother was dating our vic's sister" Angell told them "Our vic sent his sister out of town a week ago"

"To where?" Lindsay asked

"I heard she's in Arizona with other family and I'm going to assume Jimmy wasn't happy with Ritchie"

"A crime of passion" Stella muttered

"A crime of stupidity" Lindsay corrected "Didn't Jimmy think killing his girlfriends brother would be a no-no?"

"Tanglewood boys aren't that smart, especially if their last name is Sassone" Stella told her

* * *

**Danny/Lindsay Apartment**

Lindsay walked into the apartment and there was no sign of Danny who was off today from work

"Danny?" Lindsay asked turning on the lights she walked into the bedroom and found him asleep on the bed, in his hands was a picture of him and Louie as kids. Lindsay carefully took the picture out of his hands and smiled at it

"Hey" Danny mumbled starting to wake up "When did you get home?"

"Just now" Lindsay told him taking a seat at the edge of the bed "Sorry I didn't want to wake you"

"It's alright" Danny assured her sitting up

"You were so cute" Lindsay said smiling at the picture "What happened?"

"Wiseass" Danny mumbled threw a yawn

"How was your mom?" Lindsay questioned

"She loves you" Danny informed her running his hands threw his hair "She wants lots of grandkids" he told her and Lindsay laughed "Then she started talking about Louie"

"I'm sorry Danny" Lindsay told him placing her hand on his leg

"She was telling me to go get closure before he dies" Danny told her and Lindsay frowned

"Did you?"

"No" Danny told her "I drove to the hospital but didn't get out of the car"

"You shouldn't do anything you're not comfortable with" she told him "I'll support whatever you decide"

"You have to say that" Danny told her with a smirk

"No, I could easily argue with you but I'm to exhausted" she told him taking her shoes off

"Bad case?" Danny asked

"Bad suspects" Lindsay retorted "We found a gang member killed in the Bronx"

"Any suspects?"

"A rival gang" Lindsay said with a shrug as she stood up and took her jacket off

"You gonna tell me or are we playing 40 questions?" Danny asked as he watched her move around the room, she just turned and looked at him

"Tanglewood boys" Lindsay told him which surprised him, he hadn't heard much about Tanglewood since Louie "Jimmy Sassone is our lead suspect"

"Little Jimmy's all grown up now I suppose" Danny said "Taking right after big brother"

"We're going to talk to him tomorrow" she told him

"Whose we?" Danny asked

"You can't be involved Danny" Lindsay told him quickly

"I know and I would prefer it if you weren't either" Danny said to her

"I'll be fine" she argued

"They find out you're my wife there's going to be an issue" Danny warned her

"They wont" Lindsay told him firmly

"Okay, okay" Danny said "I trust your instincts"

"Flack will be with Stella and I" Lindsay told him "And I think Mac's interested in this case too"

"Good" Danny said more to himself "Just be careful Montana"

"Always" Lindsay said kneeling over to kiss him

* * *

**A/N- Thanks for all the great reviews, I appreciate you taking out the time to give me your thoughts :)**


	10. New Friends

**Episode 10 (_New Friends_)**

**

* * *

**

**Prison**

Vince was sitting in his cell by himself, he was still waiting to go to trial but he was considered a flight risk and wasn't allowed to post bail. So until then he was locked up. He mostly kept to himself, but had made friends with his next door cellmate

"So you never told me what you were in for?" the man asked Vince

"Murder" Vince said casually

"Of who?" the man questioned

"A couple of different women" Vince shrugged "There's no real evidence"

"I heard about those killings" the man told him a laugh "You targeted the CSI's right?"

"So they accused me of" Vince said turning to him

"Hey I'm no fan of any of em'" the man practically spat

"They the reason you locked up in here too?" Vince asked

"You can say that" the man said with a laugh "Danny Messer and Mac Taylor"

"Did you just say Messer?" Vince asked quickly

"Yea that's right" the man said nodding "Danny Messer CSI extraordinaire" the man mocked "Give me a break"

"Danny Messer stole my girlfriend then shot my twice" Vince told him and the man laughed

"Sounds like Messer" the man mumbled "He's better then everyone"

"He is never the problem" Vince mocked as well "Vice De Luca" Vince said standing up extending his hand threw the metal bar

"Sonny Sasson" Sonny told him while shaking his hand

"I have a feeling were going to be very good friends Mr. Sassson" Vince said with a smile

* * *

**Staten Island**

Mac, Lindsay, Stella and Flack walked into a bar where Tanglewood boys would frequent

"This place is filthy" Lindsay remarked to the group looking around disgusted

"If we don't get this guy on a murder rap I can defiantly have his bar shut down on health code violations" Flack replied making a face as he looked around the bar in disgust

"Cops" someone said aloud, the only people there was a bartender and small table of about 5 young men

"They aint cops" another voice replied "They're just CSI's"

"Hello" Flack said holding up his badge

"Yea you don't look like you could pull off nerdy scientist" the man said with a laugh

"We're looking for Jimm Sasson" Mac told them

"Here I am" the man had done most of the talking stated then stood up "What can I do for you all today?"

"Tell us about Richie" Stella said to him

"Richie who?" Jimmy asked as Flack snorted

"Richie Gionnie" Flack told him "You know your girlfriends brother"

"I don't have a girlfriend detectives" Jimmy said smirking at Stella and Lindsay "I'm free for the taking"

"We're sure you're a real prize" Stella remarked

"How is Richie? I guess not well since you're here asking about him" Jimmy noted

"Well if you count dead as not well then yea he's not well" Flack retorted and Jimmy smirked

"Richie was a dangerous guy, had a lot of enemies" Jimmy informed them "You're barking up the wrong tree" he told them

"Because Tanglewood is such a reputable gang?" Flack asked

"We're not a gang" Jimmy told him "We're a group friends who group in Tanglewood"

"At least your brother had the stones to call Tanglewood what it was" Stella told him

"And that's why he's in prison" Jimmy smirked "If there's nothing else, I'd like to get back to my card game" he said taking his seat at the table

"Charming guy" Lindsay mumbled as we walked out of the bar

"I don't care how long it takes, I want evidence that puts Jimmy at the crime scene" Mac told them before storming off to his SUV

* * *

**Crime Lab**

Danny was in the AV lab with Adam working on another case the lab had when Lindsay walked in

"Hey" Lindsay smiled as she walked over to them

"Hey how did it go with Jimmy?" Danny asked still concentrating on what he was doing

"It went just as you would expect it to, he's a lot like his brother" Lindsay told him "But I don't want to talk about the case I'd rather have lunch with the best looking guy I know"

"Sorry Linds but I'm real busy" replied Adam who said it was a stern face as Danny smirked

"Oh then I guess I'll just have to settle for Danny" Lindsay told him faking disappointment

"I could use a break" Danny said taking his gloves "Why don't you come with us Adam?"

"Yea we're going for pizza" Lindsay told him

"Nah I want to get this all done" Adam told them politely

"Your loss" Danny remarked walking out of the lab with Lindsay

* * *

**Prison**

"So you're telling me Danny Messer got married?" Sonny asked Vince with a laugh "To your girl!"

"He's a coward" Vince remarked sadly

"He's always been like that big bark, little bite" Sonny told him "Him and his brother"

"I didn't know Danny had a brother" Vince said genuinely confused, Lindsay had talked about Danny when they were together but never mentioned he had a brother

"Well he did" Sonny said with a laugh "We had a few differences over good ol' Daniel and now he's in a coma"

"That's a shame" Vince remarked casually

"What's a shame is that it wasn't Danny" Sonny corrected "He's the reason that happened and he knows it and he didn't even come after me. He knew I did it"

"That goes back to him being a coward" Vince said with a smirk "If someone did that to my brother they wouldn't live to see tomorrow" he said in a cold voice which caught Sonny by surprise "I hate that man"

"Sasson you have a visitor" a guard said walking over to his cell, Sonny stood up and followed the guard and took a seat, Sonny saw his little brother Jimmy sitting on the other side of the glass and picked up the phone

"Hey kid" Sonny said into the phone "I wasn't expecting to see you here"

"I met a couple of CSI's today" Jimmy told him quickly and nervously "I put on a good front-" but Sonny stopped him mid sentence

"Be very careful what you say, they listen" Sonny said in a low voice

"I don't know what to do" Jimmy said to him

"I was just talking about the CSI's actually, was Messer there?" Sonny questioned

"No it was that Mac Taylor guy, two girls and a homicide detective" Jimmy confided

"They will bring you down for whatever you did" Sonny warned him "You're going to have to take matters into your own hands"

"How?" Jimmy asked

"Distract them" Sonny said with a hiss "You know what? Let me take care of it"

"You sure?" Jimmy asked

"Yea I know what to do" Sonny assured his younger brother "Get out of here"

"I love you Sonny" Jimmy told him

"I love you to kid" Sonny said with a soft smile then hung up and walked away

* * *

**Pizza place**

"Listen I'm going to be leaving early tonight" Danny told her "I might be home late"

"Your mistress again?" Lindsay asked trying not to laugh

"No wiseass that's Thursday's" Danny remarked back "No I am going to see Louie tonight"

"That's great Danny" Lindsay said happily "You wont regret it"

"I have a few things I want to tell him about" Danny said to her "I wish you could have met him"

"Me too he seemed like a good guy" Lindsay said to him

"I wish I had thought that" Danny remarked

"Danny he's your brother and he knew you loved him" Lindsay told him in a soft voice "You're family, you always love your family"

"I just feel like I missed out on so much time you know? I spent all those years angry at him and for what? He was protecting me my whole life" Danny practically spat

"Go see him" Lindsay to him "You'll feel better"

* * *

**Hospital**

It took Danny about 10 minutes to actually get out of his car and another 5 minutes to walk into the hospital and ask which room his brother was in. As he made his way down the hall he stopped for a second and leaned against the wall, collecting his thoughts. He didn't know why he was dragging this out, why he hadn't come sooner, why he was so close yet didn't want to make those final steps. He picked himself off the wall and was about to continue walking when he heard a code blue and a rush of doctors and nurses ran into room 302, 302 was Louie's room and it only took a Danny a second to reach the room and saw them working on his brother

"Sir you can't be here" A nurse said

"That's my brother!" Danny yelled pointing to the bed

"Still nothing" a doctor said

Danny watched helplessly as his brother slipped away from him right before his very eyes. He couldn't control the few tears that fell from his eyes and closed them shut

* * *

"_Come on Danny don't be a baby" Louie told a then 7 year old Danny_

"_Mom said we can't cross the street" Danny reminded his older brother_

"_You're with your big brother, don't worry I'll make sure you wont get hurt" Louie assured him putting his arm around his younger brother as they crossed the street_

* * *

_"Where you going Messer?" an older 16 year old boy asked a 13 year old Danny_

"_Home" Danny huffed_

"_You slugged my little brother" the 16 year old boy said to him_

"_He had it coming" Danny shrugged "I'm not afraid of you"_

"_You should be" the 16 year old said walking closer to Danny_

"_Hey!" Danny turned and heard the voice of his older brother Louie who was 17 "You messing with him?" Louie asked the 16 year old _

"_Stay out of this" the 16 year old said _

"_Go home Danny" Louie instructed his younger brother  
_

_"No way I don't run from fights" Danny said to him _

"_I said to go home" Louie said in a low voice "And don't come back here, I'll see you in a little bit" _

"_I'm not a little kid anymore!" Danny yelled _

"_Now" Louie said more firmly and Danny huffed and went home_

_

* * *

_

"_I didn't think you'd show" Louie said to his brother as Danny walked into a bar "I thought you were tied up at work"  
_

_"Like you wouldn't believe" Danny snorted taking a seat next to Louie "So what's this all about?"  
_

_"I've made some changes Danny" Louie told him "I'm done with Sonny and all of em'" _

"_I've heard that song before" Danny told him a little coldly_

"_I mean it, I've got a good job now" Louie said to him with a slight smile "You'd be proud of me"_

"_If it's true then I am" Danny told him seriously _

"_Beer's are on me tonight" Louie told him signaling for the bartender "So what happened with work? You seem a little flushed"  
_

_"Would you believe me if I told you I was locked in a dark panic room with a dead guy for most of the day?" Danny asked his brother with a smirk_

"_Yea actually I would" Louie said with a laugh_

_

* * *

_

"I'm sorry sir" the nurse said pulling Danny out of his thoughts

"What?" Danny asked slightly confused

"We lost him" the nurse said putting a sympathetic arm on his shoulder

"What happened?" Danny asked

"We don't know, he was fine an hour ago when we checked him" the nurse told him honestly "Will let you know as soon as we know" she told him and nodded

"Is there anyone I can call for you sir?" the nurse asked and shook his head no

"No I'll uh- I'll take care of it" Danny said to her "Can I have a minute with him?"

"Absolutely" the nurse told him with a smile who signaled for everyone to leave the room

"Take your time" the nurse told him before she walked out and closed the door. Danny walked over to his brother's bed and pulled a chair over

"Hey" Danny started softly "I'm sorry I got here to late. I wanted to come sooner but I couldn't. I guess I really let you down" he said sadly "You probably think I'm a coward for not coming sooner and you're probably right, you see I can say I've been real busy or that I've been working a lot but that wouldn't be true. I could have came, I should have. I guess I was always just at home waiting for Ma to call and tell me you've woken up" He said as he lightly gripped his brothers hand that was still warm "Oh god how am I going to tell her?" Danny asked as another tear fell from his eye "I got married ya know? Great girl you would have liked her. Her names Lindsay Monroe, she and I had our problems but were good now, we are" Danny said continuing the conversation "I wish you could have met her, she would have gotten a kick out of you" he said with a slight laugh "I'm going to make this up to you Louie" he said seriously "I promise you, I don't know how but I will" Danny said to him then stood up "I love you big brother" he said sadly then let go of Louie's hand and left the room.

Danny pulled out his cell phone and called his mother

"Hello?" Danny's mother asked into the phone

"Ma" Danny started

"Wow a phone call and a visit all in the same week what a gift" Maria replied threw the phone and Danny could tell she was smiling, he dreaded the next words to come out of his mouth

"I'm at the hospital Ma" Danny said solemnly "It's Louie"

"Daniel" Maria said starting to get anxious

"It aint good Ma, Louie's gone" Danny told her and could hear her screams threw the phone

"Please Danny" Maria pleaded threw sobs "Say it isn't true"

"It is Ma, I'll wait for you here" Danny told her

* * *

**Crime Lab**

Lindsay walked into Mac's office and handed him her file  
"Nothing new?" Mac asked looking threw the file

"We got some trace off the body and Adam is running it now" Lindsay told him "It looks like it could be some kind of tree bark"

"Hopefully not tree bark at our crime scene" Mac said to her as he skimmed her notes then Lindsay's phone went off

"Monroe" Lindsay said into the phone

"Lindsay" Danny said in a low voice which automatically caused Lindsay to worry

"Danny what's wrong?" Lindsay asked

"I was too late…..again" Danny mumbled "He's gone"

"Danny" Lindsay started but he caught her off

"I was right outside the room Linds" Danny told her "He died"

"I'll be right there" Lindsay said quickly hanging up

"Everything alright?" Mac asked concerned

"Louie died" Lindsay told him

"Go" Mac instructed her

"Thanks Mac" Lindsay said practically running out of the office

* * *

**Hospital**

Danny never took a seat he just leaned against the wall lost in his thoughts

"Danny" Lindsay said walking over to him and pulled him into a hug "I'm so sorry" she said as his grip became tighter "What happened?" she asked pulling away after a few moments

"They have no idea, they said he was fine" Danny told her "He was fine" he said again even more confused

"Where's your mom?" Lindsay asked

"She's inside with my dad saying good bye" Danny told her

"Maybe you should sit down" Lindsay suggested

"I'm not moving from this spot until I get some answers" Danny said sternly as Lindsay frowned then his parents came out of the room

"Maria" Lindsay said sadly as she pulled her into a hug "I'm very sorry"

"Thank you" Maria said forcing a smile then hugged Danny's father Joe

"Thanks for coming" Joe said in a whisper in Lindsay's ear "He's going to need you", Lindsay just nodded with a soft smile

"Detective Messer" a doctor said walking over to them

"Yea that's me" Danny said standing straight "What happened?"

"We're going to have to do an autopsy" the doctor told him

"Why?" Danny asked

"His death is suspicious" the doctor told him honestly

"What makes you think that?" Danny asked him folding his arms

"I checked on Louie an hour prior to him coding and he was fine, he was in stable, with the tests I ran there was no reason for his heart to stop the way it did" the doctor told him

"I'm going to call Mac" Danny said walking away puling out his phone

* * *

**Prison**

Sonny was sitting up on his cot when a guard walked by and stopped in front of his cell

"It done?" Sonny asked and the guard nodded slightly then continued walking

"I didn't realize you had guards under your thumb" Vince said with a smirk, sitting up on his cot

"It's amazing what people will do for help on the outside of this place" Sonny noted

"So what was that about?" Vince asked and Sonny didn't answer "Who am I going to tell?" he asked with a laugh. That was thing Sonny found most unsettling about Vince he seemed like such a nice cheery man but with a drop of hate his eyes would turn stone cold. It was like he could flip it like a switch. But that's what also intrigued Sonny to his new neighbor

"That was about Messer" Sonny told him and Vince smiled

"I hope you killed the SOB" Vince said with a smile

"Nope " Sonny told him as he looked down at the book he was reading

"Lindsay?" Vince asked a little hopefully and Sonny looked up at him and smirked

"That his wife's name?" he asked

"Yea" Vince said "Was it painful? Did it last long?"

"It wasn't the wife" Sonny told him looking back down at his book

"The brother" Vince smiled putting the pieces together "That very slick of you"

"I want Messer and his team to stop harassing my brother, maybe this will distract them for a while" Sonny told him "Danny took me from my little brother? I took away his big one"

"Cold" Vince said seriously then smiled "I like it"

"I'm not threw with Messer yet" Sonny warned Vince who nodded


	11. Gone Forever

**Episode 11 (_Gone Forever_)**

**

* * *

Staten Island**

Danny's parent's house was filled with family and friends, every one in black for the somber occasion they just left- Louie Messer's funeral. Danny completely shut down after the team had learned Louie was murdered (suffocated by pillow) Danny was beside himself. He hadn't been to work since Louie's death and didn't seem like he was ready to come back anytime soon, not that anyone blamed him. Lindsay tried her hardest to get him to open up but he just wouldn't.

In the small house Mac, Stella, Flack, Hawkes, Adam, Sid and Lindsay were standing in a circle discussing the case quietly

"We've got nothing" Hawkes said with a shrug "I wish we did- I wish we had answers for Danny and his parents"

"We have to figure this out" Lindsay told them "I don't think he's going to open up until this is solved"

"All other cases are on hold until we figure this out" Mac promised them, all cases including the Tanglewood case- just as Sonny Sasson knew would happen.

"How's he doing Linds I mean really?" Flack asked

"The way he is with you is the way he is with me" Lindsay told him with a shrug "I wish I could do more"

"Just being there is enough" Stella told her "Where is he by the way?"

"I think I saw him go upstairs" Lindsay said "I'll be right back" she said leaving the group and walking up the steps, she walked down the hall into Danny's old room but he wasn't there. She opened up the bedroom door across the hall and saw Danny sitting on Louie's bed holding an old catchers mitt

"Hey" Lindsay said softly and Danny briefly turned and smiled at her

"It was Louie who got me into baseball" Danny told her as she took a seat next to him on the bed

"I never knew that" Lindsay said

"Yea for as far back as I can remember I remember Louie putting a mitt on me and playing catch. Once I was I don't know 6 or 7 he threw it so hard it hit me in the eye, I had a huge black eye and it was the week before Christmas pictures" Danny told her with a laugh

"I would love to see that Christmas picture" Lindsay told him smiling

"My Ma buried em' somewhere in the house- she was so mad" Danny told her "Louie came to everyone of my games no matter what he was there cheering the loudest and fighting with other people in the bleachers who would boo me or my time"

"He sounds like he was a great brother" Lindsay told him

"But that's the thing" Danny said throwing his head back "As many good memories I have bad ones of him. I remember when I was 16 I started dating this girl around the corner she was two years older then me and I really liked her, I bought her home for dinner and caught her making out with Louie by the end of the night. I remember we had two tickets to the Met's world series in 86 final game he blew me off and took Sonny with him" Danny told her and Lindsay frowned

"Siblings fight they have bad times that doesn't change the love and affection" Lindsay reminded him

"Do you have any idea how pissed I was the Met's one that night?" Danny asked her seriously "That was there last world series win"

"Maybe you should became a Yankee's fan" Lindsay suggested

"Bite your tongue, my mother hears you talking like that in this house and she'll throw you out" Danny teased "Look I know I've been shutting you out but I'm not going to do it like I did to you when Ruben died"

"I know that Danny" Lindsay assured "You have to grieve I get that"

"I just need to figure some things out" Danny told her "Put some pieces together, get my mind back on track. But I promise you I wont hurt you like I did"

"Danny you do what you have to do, I trust you" Lindsay assured him again and pulled her into a hug

"I really do need you Linds" Danny said into her ear

"I know and I'll be here, I promise" Lindsay said back to him, never letting go of him

* * *

**Prison**

Sonny was laying on his cot smiling knowing he succeeded in his plan, the team was so engrossed over the death of Louie they forgot about Jimmy. Sonny couldn't have planned it better himself.

"Pst" Vince said, it was lights out and they weren't supposed to be talking

"What can I do for you?" Sonny asked him

"I need help from you guy on the outside" Vince told him and Sonny raised his eyebrows

"Why should I help you?" Sonny asked seriously

"We have common enemies" Vince told him flatly "Let's rile them all up a little more"

"I'm listening" Sonny said sitting up as Vince started to tell him his plans

* * *

**Crime Lab**

"Hey Lindsay" Stella smiled "How's Danny today?"

"He's alright he was going to meet up with his parents today" Lindsay told her "I'm worried about him though"

"Hey we all are but Danny's got a thick head" Stella reminded her "He'll be fine"

"I know" Lindsay reluctantly agreed when someone walked into the office

"Lindsay Monroe?" a man asked holding flowers

"Messer" Lindsay corrected

"The card says Monroe" The man said looking at the card again

"That's fine" Lindsay said signing the papers and taking the flowers "Thanks" she said

"From Danny?" Stella asked with a smile as Lindsay picked up the card and looked at the note

"Yup" Lindsay said giving her friend a smile

"They're beautiful" Stella said "And I'm sure not cheap"

"I should put them in my office" Lindsay said with a smile and rushed to her office, she threw the flowers in the trash and looked at the note again

_Always thinking of you –your love Vince xoxo_

"You've got to be kidding me" Lindsay mumbled to herself and walked into Mac's office

"Hey Mac do you mind if I take off for an hour?" Lindsay asked

"No go ahead" Mac said barley looking up from his paperwork when he finally did look up Lindsay was gone

* * *

**Prison**

Sonny Sasson wasn't surprised when he heard he had a visitor he smiled knowing his brother was coming to thank him for the distraction in the investigation, he took a seat and his smile instantly turned into a frown when he saw Danny Messer sitting on the opposite side of the glass. Sonny just stared at him and Danny pointing to the phone and mouthed 'pick it up'

"What do you want Danny?" Sonny asked annoyed

"I know what you did Sonny" Danny said in a low voice "Do you think I'm stupid? I wouldn't pick up on the fact that you're derailing my teams investigation into your brother by killing mine?"

"I have no comment _detective_" Sonny said with a smirk "I'm sorry to hear about Louie though, really"

"I'm going to figure out how you did this Sonny" Danny warned him

"I'm in jail how could I kill your brother?" Sonny asked and Danny smirked

"I would say you're playing stupid but you are stupid" Danny said to him

"I doubt you came here to insult me" Sonny remarked to him

"You're right, you're right" Danny defended "I'm here to tell you I'm going to make it my personal goal to see your brother go to jail, then I'm going to make sure you never get out" Danny warned "I'm done with your games Sonny"

"You're a coward Danny, always have been, always will be" Sonny told him coolly "Too bad you don't have your brother to hide behind anymore"

"And your brother wont have you, that's a promise" Danny said pointing at him "I aint running from this Sonny I aint stopping" he added then hung up and walked away

Sonny walked backed to his cell and saw Vince reading a book he recently gave to him

"Messer isn't happy" Sonny told him and Vince smiled

"When is he ever" Vince said never taking his eyes off of his book "Do you think he knows about the flowers?"

"De Luca you've got a visitor lets go" the guard said

"I guess he does now" Sonny smirked as Vince eagerly jumped up and threw his book down

Vince walked over to the booth and took a seat he couldn't believe his eyes

"Lindsay" He said quickly picking up the phone "I've missed you baby, did you get my flowers?"

"I did" Lindsay said coldly "They're in the trash"

"What?" Vince asked her clearly hurt, Lindsay was never sure whether it was an act or he really was just that crazy

"Don't send me anything again" Lindsay warned him "Or I will contact the DA's office and tell them you're harassing me"

"No Lindsay if you were planning on doing that you would have done it already" Vince said to her "Tell me how much you loved the flowers"

"I didn't" Lindsay said simply as Vince slammed his fist on the table

"What is your problem Lindsay! You used to love the stuff I sent you" Vince said annoyed, venom dripping from every word out of his mouth

"I'm married Vince" Lindsay reminded him "And I am the happiest I have ever been in my entire life" she told him with a smile "You should be happy that because of you Danny and I got back together and got married it was all because of you" she said knowing that would drive him crazy

"I will kill you and Danny do you understand me?" Vince asked in a low voice

"That's going to be difficult behind bars" Lindsay remarked with a shrug "So thank you for making all my dreams come true Vince" she said then hung up and walked away leaving Vince fuming

Vince was taking back to his cell and once the cell door closed he started punching his fist into the wall

"Yo man I'd take it easy" Sonny suggested a little frightened by the man and happy he was in an opposite cell, but Vince just kept punching the stoned wall

"I hate her!" Vince yelled "I hate him!" he yelled again, now his hand was starting to bleed

"If you don't cut it out they're going to take you out of here!" Sonny yelled and Vince slowly stopped "Messer must have really pissed you off huh?"  
"It wasn't Messer" Vince spat "It was my Lindsay"

"Danny's wife?" Sonny asked

"My fiancée!" Vince yelled and Sonny held up his hand defensively and laughed lightly

"Alright, alright" Sonny said

"I want them both dead" Vince said to them

"What fun is that?" Sonny asked with a smirk

* * *

**Crime Lab**

Danny walked into the lab and was greeted by Mac

"Hey Danny, how are you doing?" Mac asked

"Good, good" Danny said looking around

"You're not supposed to be back for another week" Mac informed him

"Yea I know it's just I wanted to take Lindsay to lunch" Danny said "Aint she working now?" he questioned

"Yea she said she needed an hour, she should be back soon" Mac told him and Danny shrugged

"Alright I'll wait in her office" Danny told him then turned and walked into his shared office with Lindsay he immediately noticed the flowers in the garbage, it was hard to miss it was a huge bouquet in a small can. He walked over and lifted them out

"Are you going threw my trash Messer?" Lindsay asked with a smile

"Yes" Danny said then turned in smiled "What's with you? These look like expansive flowers"

"They're from my cousin" Lindsay lied "And I happen to be allergic to them"

"Oh" Danny frowned "I didn't know you were allergic to flowers"

"Some kinds" Lindsay shrugged "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to take you to lunch but Mac told me you took off for an hour" Danny said leaning against his table

"Yea some last minute things I had to do" Lindsay told him

"Ok" Danny said nodding "I'll bring lunch to you then"

"You don't have too" Lindsay told him

"I know but I want to" Danny said placing a kiss on her forehead "I'll be back"

"Alright" Lindsay smiled as Danny left and Stella walked in

"Hey Stell" Danny smiled at her then left

"Bye Danny" she remarked as he walked away, she walked into the office and saw Lindsay's flowers

"So I guess you didn't tell Danny those flowers were from Vince" Stella said to her

"What? How did you know?" Lindsay asked as Stella held out the card and gave it to Lindsay

"I walked by and saw the flowers in the trash and the card on your table" Stella said to her

"Don't tell Danny ok? He's got a lot on his plate right now and I don't want to add to it with my stupid problem" Lindsay told her

"I wont" Stella promised "But I don't think Danny would see it as a stupid problem"

"I took care of it" Lindsay informed her friend

"You went to see Vince then huh?" Stella asked taking a seat across from Lindsay's desk

"Yea I told him not to send me anything anymore" Lindsay told her

"And I'm sure he'll listen" Stella noted

"If he keeps it up I'll go to the DA until then I don't want to say anything that will draw attention because that's what he's looking for" Lindsay told her

"Alright" Stella said to her "So what did you tell Danny?"

"They were from my cousin and I'm allergic" Lindsay told her

"He'll never buy that" Stella snorted "You're a trained CSI you couldn't come up with something better?"

"Hey he caught me off guard he was in here inspecting them when I walked in" Lindsay defended "He's sneaky"

"That he is" Stella agreed

* * *

**Diner down the street**

Mac walked into the diner and saw Danny who waved him over

"Everything alright?" Mac asked taking a seat across from Danny

"This investigation with Louie it was Sonny I could feel it" Danny informed his boss "He's trying to derail his brothers investigation"

"I've already thought of that" Mac told him "I know you went to see him today Danny, I checked in to see who has seen him"

"I had to Mac this my brother" Danny told him

"I get that I really do but the last thing we need is a war with the tanglewood boys" Mac reminded him "Stay clear of Sonny"

"I can't, I know he killed Louie not physically but he gave the order" Danny argued

"Stay out of Danny" Mac told him "The day shift has been working Jimmy's case they found evidence of him at the crime scene he's already down town. Sonny isn't going to be pleased, he could target you too if you keep egging him on"

"They could bring it" Danny told him flatly "I'll wait for them"

"It's not just about you anymore Danny" Mac reminded him "You have a wife to think about now. Are you really going to risk leaving your wife widow?"

"Mac I don't want this to touch Lindsay" Danny said to him "That's why were here talking and not the lab"

"If you don't want it to touch Lindsay then stay out of it" Mac warned him

"Mac you don't think I don't know what the Tanglewood boy's say behind my back? That I'm a coward from running from them, that hide behind my brother?" Danny asked "I'm not running from this, not again this is my family and a line was crossed"

"Danny you are anything but a coward" Mac said seriously "It actually scares me how brave you are but sometimes the bravest thing to do is to walk away" Mac said and Danny dropped his head a little bit "Let me handle this. Do you trust me?"

"Mac, you know I trust you" Danny said slightly annoyed that he wasn't winning this argument

"Then trust that I will bring your brother's killer to justice and if Sonny or Jimmy or anyone else had to do with it they will all deal with me" Mac promised and Danny just nodded

"Alright Mac you take the lead" Danny said bitterly "But if this gets out of hand and someone else gets hurt I wont make any promises"

* * *

**Crime Lab**

Danny had just left the lab after finishing lunch with Danny when Mac walked into the break room

"Lindsay can I see you in my office?" Mac asked and she nodded and followed him into his office

"Take a seat" he said walking around to his desk

"What's this about?" Lindsay asked

"You going to prison to see Vince De Luca this morning" Mac told her boldly "Why did you do it?"  
"How did you know?" Lindsay questioned

"I have Vince tagged for any visitors he gets in case Jason Fields shows up" Mac told her "So I'll ask again what where you doing there?"  
"He sent me flowers" Lindsay told him "I just went there to tell him to stop"  
"You played right into his game Lindsay" Mac told her seriously

"Maybe I did or didn't I don't know all I know is I wanted to take care of this myself" Lindsay defended  
"I highly recommend you not go to see him again and if he sends you something report, don't throw it" Mac warned her

"I had to Mac I didn't want Danny to get upset" Lindsay told him and Mac understood, he also found it very interesting that Danny and Lindsay had just missed each other at the prison. It wasn't like Lindsay to go off and do something reckless like visiting Vince he figures Danny was starting to rub off on her. He also noticed Danny backing down today which something he wouldn't have done; he again figured Lindsay was rubbing off on him. Mac couldn't help but smile to himself about the entire situation

"I understand Lindsay just don't let it happen again" Mac said to her standing up

"You ready Mac?" Flack asked from the doorway

"Yea" Mac said grabbing his jacket then left his office

* * *

**Prison**

"Did you take care of it?" Vince asked Sonny who just arrived back in his cell

"Who are you my mother?" Sonny asked with a smirk "Of course I took care of it"

"Good I can't wait-" Vince started but was interrupted by a loud cough, he looked up and saw two of his least most favorite people. Mac Taylor and Don Flack

"Hey boys" Sonny smiled "You came to visit?"

"You didn't really think I wouldn't have realized that you two were cell neighbors did you?" Mac questioned

"I don't even know this guy" Sonny said with a shrug "He seems cool though"

"Yea get up" Mac said to Vince as a guard opened his cell

"You springing me Taylor?" Sonny asked with a smile "That's sweet"

"You're going to a different cell" Mac informed him

"Why do I have to move? I was here first" Sonny defended

"I was hoping you would argue this" Flack said with a smile

"Get him out of here" Mac said to the guard who removed Sonny, then Mac and Flack's attention fell upon Vince

"What?" Vince asked annoyed "What else do you want from me?"

"The games with Lindsay ends now" Mac told him

"What game-" Vince started

"Shut up" Flack warned

"No more flowers" Mac told him

"She liked them" Vince said with a smile and Flack couldn't believe how delusional this guy truly was

"I hope you enjoyed your time chatting with Sonny, I bet you two had a lot in common" Flack noted

"We do" Vince smiled "You people sticking your noses into our business, Danny sticking his nose into our business, hatred for Danny-"

"Is that why Sonny had his brother killed?" Mac asked

"You trying to trick me here Mac?" Vince asked raising an eyebrow "Rat out my friend?"

"So he's your friend now?" Flack asked

"Like you said we have a lot in common" Vince said to them "I'll tell you what you want to know about Messer's brother"

"So get to talking then" Flack said annoyed

"When I see Lindsay" Vince replied coolly picking up his book

"She was here this morning" Mac reminded him

"I don't want to see her threw glass" Vince said throwing his book "I couldn't smell her hair, touch her soft hands, feel her breath- that wasn't a meeting that was an abomination"

"Wow you got the dictionary in there with ya?" Flack smirked

"Always a comedian- never a cop" Vince said to him "Those are my terms take it or leave it"

"I'll think about it" Mac said casually

"But while he's thinking about" Flack said signaling for his cell to be opened "You'll have a lot of thinking to do in solitary confinement"

"What?" Vince asked surprised

"Yea I'm a cop too, the witty personality is just for show" Flack smirked

"You're considered a danger to the prisoners around you" Mac told him

"No I'm not" Vince defended as the guards physically pulled him out of his cell

"Really? Because looks like you did a number on your hand today" Mac said "Was that after Lindsay visited you?"

"You can not do this!" Vince yelled as he was being dragged away

"We just did" Flack yelled after him "That gives me the creeps" Flack said turning to Mac

"He's truly one of the most deranged killers of our time" Mac said "And now I have to ask one my best CSI's to sit in a room with him" he said then walked away

* * *

**Train station**

It was almost 2 in the morning and Lindsay was finally able to head home. She walked off the platform and up the stairs and onto the street

"Lindsay Messer!" a voice called out behind her she turned around and saw a large man walked towards her "You're Lindsay Messer right?" the man asked

"Who wants to know?" Lindsay asked reaching for her gun slowly but another hand came up and grabbed hers

"I wouldn't do that Mrs. Messer" the voice said in her ear he pushed her towards a dead end alley. Now two men who were double her size cornered her. The strangest thing was all she could think about was all her conversations with Danny about taking the train after midnight. He always complained about even before they started dating

* * *

_Lindsay was sitting on the train looking threw a paper when a large drunk man took a seat next to her. She had only been in New York for two weeks and loved taking the train. But the weirdo's on the trains was something she thought she'd never get used to_

"_You look nice" the older, drunken, clearly homeless man said leaning over to_ her

_"Hey here's five bucks, go get yourself some coffee" Lindsay heard a voice say before she could even respond and she looked up and saw Danny standing over the man with money in his hand then man eagerly accepted it "Get lost" Danny said and the man jumped out the seat and Danny took it_

"_Thanks" Lindsay said to him, they had gotten off on the wrong foot and Lindsay couldn't decide how she felt about Danny yet_

"_You shouldn't be taking the train this late" Danny said to her_

"_You do" Lindsay shot back_

_"Fair" Danny said nodding "But I'm a man, and I can take care of myself"  
_

_"Wow that is the most sexiest thing-" Lindsay started but Danny caught her off_

"_Let me rephrase that?" Danny said quickly "I know you can take care of yourself but people are more likely to go after you then me"  
_

_"Fair" Lindsay mumbled_

_

* * *

_"_Montana when are you leaving?" Danny asked, he had been out of work for over a week since his injures at the warehouse. She and Danny had spent a lot of time together since then _

"_I'm leaving in five minutes then I'll be at your place" Lindsay promised as she walked around the lab with her phone_

"_It's almost one" Danny said annoyed and Lindsay rolled her eyes_

"_I know this is a difficult concept but the world doesn't revolve around you" Lindsay said to him  
_

_"You sure about that Montana?" Danny questioned_

"_If you don't let me get off the phone now I'm going to be stuck here longer which means I'll miss my train" Lindsay said _

"_The train? At this time?" Danny asked her _

"_Come on Danny we've been threw this" Lindsay said with a sigh "I'm not a damsel in distress I can take care of myself besides the train is usually empty at this time"  
_

_"Yea that makes me feel better" Danny mumbled "It's not the matter of taking care of yourself you just shouldn't be put in a vulnerable situation where you have to take care of yourself. Am I making any sense?"  
_

_"No as usual you are not" Lindsay said _

"_Alright then I'll just have to go meet you at the lab" Danny said hissing, he was clearly trying to get up  
_

_"Danny what are you doing?" Lindsay asked annoyed_

"_If you're going to insist on taking the train then I'm going to go meet you there" Danny said _

"_With two broken ribs?" Lindsay questioned_

"_With two broken ribs" he repeated _

"_I don't want you to Danny you're hurt and I'm not a child" Lindsay said to him  
_

_"Well I don't want you taking the train and I don't think you're a child" Danny retorted "Take a cab"_

"_Danny-" Lindsay was about to argue  
_

_"Alright I'm almost to the door" Danny said clearly in pain  
_

_"Fine" Lindsay gave in quickly "Just go back to bed I'll take a stupid cab"  
_

_"I'll see you soon" Danny said cheerfully then hung up_

_

* * *

_"What the hell do you want?" Lindsay asked pushing those memories to the back of her head and focusing on the task at hand

"We've got a message we promised to get across" the man said eyeing Lindsay up and down

"From who?" Lindsay asked

"They'll know when they find your body" The man said yanking her by her hair, Lindsay quickly kicked that guy right between his legs as hard as she could and he feel to the floor instantly

"Stupid move" the other guy said pulling out a knife but Lindsay quickly pulled out her gun

"Don't move" Lindsay warned but without warning the man hit her so hard across her face her gun went flying out of her hands she was on the floor and started to crawl for it but the man with knife got down on the ground and started to pull her towards him

"Maybe will have a little fun first what do you say?" the man said laughing as Lindsay kicked, what he didn't realize was that Lindsay had managed to grab her gun and turned on her back quickly and pointed it right at his head

"Get off of me" Lindsay warned and the man laughed

"You aint gonna shoot me, you're a coward just like that dead beat husband of yours" the man said raising his knife and Lindsay shot him once in the chest, he feel right on top of her, during the struggle to get him off of her the other man had ran off and people were screaming. A street cop running down the alley with his gun pulled out

"NYPD drop your weapon!" the cop yelled at Lindsay who nodded

"I'm a cop" Lindsay said out of breath, covered in blood

"My name is Detective Lindsay Monroe and I work at the New York crime lab" Lindsay told him as she looked down and saw the man who had tried to attack her, dead on the floor and his eyes wide opened looking in her direction

* * *

**A/N- I am consider a slight crossover with Miami before the stories over, just a heads up :)**


	12. The Good Fight

**Episode 12 (_The good fight_)**

**

* * *

**Lindsay was sitting in the back of an ambulance with an ice pack on her cheek. The cop on scene called for back up then contacted Mac. She was still waiting for Mac and the rest of the team, after a few minutes she felt someone tap her shoulder

"Linds" Danny said as she turned to face him, he looked over her face and saw her cheek was bruised and her lip had been split opened "You hurt anywhere else?"

"No, no I'm good" Lindsay insisted

"What happened?" Danny questioned

"Lindsay" Danny heard over her shoulder and saw Mac and Flack walking over to her

"You alright?" Mac asked her

"I'm fine just a little cut up" Lindsay told him

"What happened here Lindsay?" Flack asked

"I was taking the subway and some guy called my name, he started walking over to me so I went for my gun then another guy came up from behind me and grabbed my arm so I couldn't get to it" Lindsay said trying to remember "It gets real fuzzy after that, I remember kicking one guy and the other one hit me, my gun fell and I tried to crawl over to it but the other guy was on top of me. I managed to get it, he still had the knife in his hand and I really thought he was going to kill me" Lindsay said looking right into Mac's eyes "I really did or I wouldn't have shot him"

"He probably would have" Mac said to her "You did good"

"You said they called your name?" Flack asked, that part of the story just proved this wasn't random

"Yea they called me Mrs. Messer and they talked about Danny" Lindsay said not daring to look at Danny

"What did they say about Danny?" Mac asked her

"They said I wouldn't shoot that I was just like my husband a coward" Lindsay said as Danny sighed

"Tanglewood boys" Danny muttered

"They said they had to send a message" Lindsay told them

"What kind of message?" Mac asked

"They said when they found my body they'd know" Lindsay said to them "I'm sure that was it I can't think of anything else"

"You did good Linds" Flack assured her

"Let's go take a look at the body" Mac said to Flack who nodded but put a reassuring hand on Lindsay's shoulder first then followed Mac

"You sure that was it Linds?" Danny questioned looking into her eyes, looking to see if she was trying to hold back

"That was it Danny" Lindsay promised "I'm sorry Danny you were right"

"What are you sorry for? Not that I don't love to hear that I'm right" Danny said with a smirk taking a seat next to her in the ambulance

"About taking the subway so late" Lindsay said turning to him and Danny smirked

"I think you were right when you said you could take care of yourself" Danny smiled "You two took down not one but two guys that's impressive"

"I guess that was pretty awesome" Lindsay said smiling for the first time that night "I really didn't want to kill him Danny" she told him sadly

"He kept saying things and looking at me and I know if I didn't do it-" Lindsay started

"You did the right thing" Danny told her quickly "Believe me if anyone else would have been in your situation they would have done the same thing" he said giving her a kiss on her head

"It doesn't change the fact I took a life Danny" Lindsay told him looking down at her blood soaked clothes

"If you didn't pull that trigger imagine what they could have done to you, the other guy would have gotten up, the cop wouldn't have heard the gunfire and came down here. They would have done god knows what to you then killed you" Danny argued to her "I know how these guys think Linds, trust me don't regret this decision"

"You're right" Lindsay mumbled

"I'm right twice in one night?" Danny asked trying to cheer her up "That's some kind of record"

"Don't let that ego grow too big" Lindsay warned

"How about we take a ride to the hospital then I'll take you home?" Danny asked standing up

"I'm not going to the hospital, the EMT guy said I was fine" Lindsay told him "I just want to get these clothes off, bring them to the lab and forget this ever happened"

"Fine" Danny said not wanting to argue with her, Mac walked over to them

"The guy had a tanglewood tattoo on his back" Mac informed them and Lindsay nodded, she was really impressed about how cool Danny was keeping threw out all this

"I can look at mug shots and see if I recognize the other guy" Lindsay offered

"That's a good idea but first I want you to get changed and give your clothes to Stella then I want Danny to take you home so you can rest" Mac said to her "It's not a request it's an order" he added quickly and Lindsay just nodded walking over to Stella

"Danny" Mac said "This-"

"I told you Mac I would let you take the lead" Danny cut him off before he could finish "I told you I would stand down unless someone else got hurt, they put their hands on my wife Mac, I can't let that go" Danny told him in a low voice

"I can't have you out there playing cowboy Danny" Mac warned him

"It's a little late for that Mac, if Lindsay wouldn't have shot that guy do you know what he would have done to her?" Danny asked him "I've heard the stories growing up about these guys, I can't let this go and I'll take care of it with or without my badge"

"You're putting me in a real tough spot Danny I hope you get that" Mac said to Danny who shrugged

"You can't ask me to shrug this off Mac" Danny told him "Put yourself in my shoes, if it was your wife" Mac looked at the young man in front of him and weighed his options. If he told Danny to stay out of this case then he knew he'd go off on his own and end up either dead or in prison himself.

"Fine" Mac said "You're on this case, but you do not seek these guys out without proper back up do you hear me?"

"Yea Mac" Danny said nodding "I get it no cowboy moves"

"That's right" Mac said "Don't make me regret this, I'm trusting you Danny"

"You wont" Danny promised then Lindsay walked over to them, changed into an oversized NYPD t-shirt and sweatpants

"You guys ok?" Lindsay asked clearly interrupting a heated conversation

"Yea we're all good" Danny promised "I'll see you tomorrow Mac"

"Alright" Mac said to him "Get some rest Lindsay"

"I will" Lindsay promised walking away, Danny and Lindsay only lived a few blocks down so they walked home, Danny's arm wrapped around Lindsay the entire way home

"You sure your alright?" Danny asked during their silent walk

"I told you I'm fine" Lindsay said to him "The worst of it was a bruise and cut lip"

"No I mean emotionally" Danny said to her

"I've had better days" Lindsay shrugged under Danny's arm "You've killed in the line of duty before right?"

"Um I've shot at people yea" Danny said to her "Once I thought I shot and killed a cop"

"I remember hearing about that" Lindsay said to him "But it wasn't you"

"No it wasn't but it didn't change the guilt I felt until it was proved otherwise" Danny told her "But that was different I thought I killed an innocent cop, you killed someone who would have raped then killed you"

"Danny" Lindsay said in a low voice

"I am very proud of you Lindsay" Danny said seriously "You did the right thing"

* * *

**Crime Lab**

Danny walked into the lab and was greeted by Hawkes

"Hey man how's Lindsay doing?" Hawkes asked

"She's good, she's at the station with Flack looking over some mug shots" Danny told him "She's a little shaken up"

"That's natural" Hawkes said

"Did we get anything from the guy she killed last night?" Danny asked and Hawkes handed him a file

"This guys rap sheet is longer then my arm" Hawkes informed him

"I knew this guy" Danny said looking at the photo

"Seriously?" Hawkes asked

"Yea he grew up around the corner from me him and Louie were tight" Danny said looking closer at the mans mug shot "I didn't even look at the body last night, I could have saved you a lot of work"

"Hey you were preoccupied" Hawkes said with a shrug

"This guy used to have Sunday dinners with my family" Danny practically spat then looked over his jail record

"6 months for assault, 2 years for manslaughter, 8 months for sexual assault" Danny stated looking down the list "This guy is a real piece of work"

"Was" Hawkes reminded him "Good thing Lindsay had her gun" Hawkes said then walked away leaving Danny with the file, it was a good thing Danny thought to himself.

* * *

**Police Station**

Lindsay was looking threw a ton of mug shots

"It was really dark" Lindsay said to Flack who was sitting with her "And he had a hat on"

"Humor me?" Flack asked her handing her more pictures

"Is IAB looking into this?" Lindsay asked him

"They did, they deemed it a clean shoot" Flack told her and Lindsay didn't respond "Most people would be happy about that"

"I am happy that I can continue working" Lindsay told him "And I did the right thing but I can't help but feel bad. I'm a cop I'm supposed to help people not kill them"

"Linds do you have any idea the kind of rap sheet your attacker had?" Flack asked raising his eyebrow "You should get a medal"

"I can't change the way I feel Don" Lindsay told him

"If you wouldn't have shot that guy he would have-" Flack started

"-killed me I know" Lindsay huffed

"And then imagine what that would have done to Danny?" Flack asked her "He would have really gone off the deep end loosing you and Louie in the same week? The guilt he would have felt if you had died two blocks from home would have killed him. He would never get over that" Flack told her seriously "I mean when Ruben died you saw what that did to him but knowing you were tortured and killed as a way to get to him? He would have died trying to avenge you"

"Danny would have had all of you" Lindsay told him looking back down at the pictures

"I know Danny Linds" Flack told her "That guy when he's upset does not think clearly, he would have gone out and done something stupid and if he hadn't he would have carried your death with him everyday of his life"

"When you put it that way" Lindsay replied with a snort

"You've proved to be a great CSI over the years, you really have" Flack told her "But you've grown into an even better cop" he said to her "Don't doubt yourself- ever. You go with your gut always"

"Thanks" Lindsay mumbled "That's him" Lindsay said pointing at a picture

"You sure?" Flack asked looking down at the photo

"Yea a 100%, I remember the scar on his eyebrow" Lindsay told him

"You did good" Flack told her then stood up and left

* * *

**Staten Island**

Flack, Mac and Danny all got out of the black SUV

"This was his last known address" Flack said to them and Danny nodded they were in probably the worst part of Staten Island down by the ferry

"Let's do this" Danny said taking the lead and knocking on the house door

"Who is it?" A women asked

"NYPD open up" Danny shouted

"What can I do for you?" A young women asked opening the door, she couldn't have been more then 21 years old

"Were looking for David Greene" Flack told her

"He isn't here" She said from behind the door

"He lives here?" Danny asked

"Sometimes" The woman said "When he feels like being a boyfriend and a father to our child"

"What happened to your eye?" Mac asked noticing the women's black eye

"I fell" The woman told them

"Into David's fist?" Danny asked

"He's a good guy" the women told him

"That good guy is wanting in questioning for attacking a police officer" Flack informed her

"He wouldn't do that" the woman argued

"He was ID'd" Mac told her "If you know where he is I suggest you tell us"

"I told you-" the woman said starting to get flustered

"Was he here last night?" Danny asked

"I haven't seen him in 5 days" the woman told them honestly

"Where does he hang out?" Danny asked her

"Some bar on bay street" the woman told him "I don't know the name but all of his friends hang out there"

"I know the place" Mac said "Thank you for your time"

"You're not going to hurt him are you?" the woman asked

"We just need to talk to him" Mac told her as they walked back to the SUV

* * *

**The Tanglewood Bar**

"Do you have any radiation controlled suits?" Flack asked as they walked towards the entrance of the bar

"It's can't be that bad" Danny remarked

"We were here a few weeks ago man, it was awful" Flack told him

"Let's get this over with" Mac mumbled opening the door

"David Greene?" Mac asked walking in instantly recognizing the man from his mug shot

"What can I do for you gentleman?" David asked

"You're under arrest" Danny said pointing at him and Flack walked over to cuff him

"Danny Messer" David Greene smiled "Long time no see, what's the charge"

"I don't know will start with attacking a CSI, then will move up to attempted murder of said CSI" Flack replied cuffing

"Wow I had nothing to do with that" David said to him

"Don't worry you'll have all the time to explain in to us at the station" Mac told him

"Gentleman" Danny replied to all the other Tanglewood guys in the bar then left with Mac and Flack

* * *

**Crime Lab**

Lindsay walked into the lab and was greeted by Stella

"Hey kiddo how you holding up?" Stella questioned

"Good actually just ready to go back to work" Lindsay told her

"Well we're just focusing on your case right now" Stella told her "And you can't help with that"

"What about the Jimmy Sasson case?" Lindsay asked

"Everything's been handed off to the DA" Stella told her "Mac took care of it and you can't work on Louie's case either"

"Why are all these crimes connected to my family" Lindsay huffed

"It's been a bad month?" Stella suggested with a smirk

"Detective Messer?" A lab tech asked

"Yea" Lindsay said turning towards her

"These came for you earlier, I signed for them" the lab tech smiled handing Lindsay a long box, presumably with roses

"Thanks" Lindsay smiled politely

"Let me open them" Stella insisted opening the box and saw long steamed black roses in the box _"May you forever rest in peace my love"_"

"That's weird" Lindsay said to her and Stella raised her eyebrows

"You think?" Stella mocked

"I'm sure there from Vince but why does he think I'm dead?" Lindsay asked

"Maybe he thought you would be" Stella told her "Look we didn't want to mention it to you or Danny but I guess we don't have a choice"

"Mention what?" Lindsay asked concerned

"Vince made a friend prison" Stella started "Sonny Sasson"

* * *

**Police Station**

"Can you handle this interrogation?" Mac questioned Danny who was fixated on the man sitting in the room

"Yea Mac" He answered never looking at him

"Danny look at me" Mac warned and Danny turned to him "I can't have you go in there and beat the guy up"

"I know I get it Mac" Danny defended "I'll be fine" then Mac's phone went off

"Taylor" Mac said into the phone "When? What did it say? Are you sure? I'll take care of it when I'm done here. Do me a favor bring Lindsay down here so she can ID this guy, thanks"

"What was that about?" Danny asked

"Tell you about later" Mac sighed, "Let's get this over with" Mac said as they walked into the interrogation room with David Greene, Flack was already in there

"Great lets get this over with" David said with a sigh

"Where were you last night between 12 and 1?" Mac asked simply

"With my girlfriend and kid" David said with a shrug

"Wrong answer David" Danny told him "We saw your girlfriend earlier she hasn't seen you in five days"

"She's lying" David told him coolly

"Do you know this man?" Mac asked sliding a picture of the dead perp from last night over to him

"Never seen him before" David told him sliding it back

"Take a better look Greene" Flack warned

"Because you and that guy attacked my wife last night" Danny told him

"Is that what your wife is saying?" David snickered "Because I bumped into a beautiful women last night with brown curly hair"

"On 56th street?" Mac asked

"Yes right by the train station" David told them "She came on to me"

"She came on to you then kicked you?" Flack asked folding his arms pacing back and forth behind David Greene

"She said she liked it rough" David shrugged "I guess I was a little too rough"

"You're lying" Danny told him with his voice filled with venom

"If she is your wife you are one lucky man" David told him "She was saying all sorts of dirty little things in my ear"

"Tell the truth" Danny warned starting to get very agitated

"It's a real shame she got scared she must not be used to a real man-" David started and Danny jumped up out of his chair

"Outside Danny" Mac told him and Danny gave one last look at Greene and left

"He's got a temper" David remarked

"You're going down for this whether you tell us the truth or not" Mac told him "The CSI you attacked last night is going to be here to ID you. We may be able to get the judge to go easy on you during sentencing if you tell us who ordered you to attack her"

"Like I said Detective I met this women on the street and she jumped my bones" David said with a smile "You should look into you hire a little better"

"Was it Sonny? Is that where your order came from? Was it Vince De Luca?" Mac asked ignoring his last statement

"I aint seen Sonny since he's been locked up and I don't know any Vince's- except Vince Manseni who cuts my cold cuts for me every week" David told them "We done here?"

"No" Mac said

* * *

**Outside the room**

"Danny" Lindsay said walking over to him

"Hey babe" Danny said being pulled out of his thoughts and put his attention on Lindsay

"I'm here to ID David Greene" Lindsay told him and Danny nodded "Why aren't you in the room? I thought you were working the case"

"I was in the room" Danny said giving her a knowing look

"Oh" Lindsay said solemnly "Don't let these guys get the best of you"

"It's real hard Montana" Danny told her "I'm new at being a husband and all but I've always had the urge to protect you and it's really strong now. It's hard to draw the line between cop and husband"

"You're doing great at being a husband" Lindsay said to him giving him a soft smile "And you're a great cop, don't ever forget that"

"You know what I thinking?" Danny asked

"I'm afraid to ask" Lindsay muttered

"Wiseass" Danny snorted "I was thinking we didn't have a honeymoon so after all this is over what do you say you and I pack up for a week or so and not look back"

"I would love that" Lindsay smiled "Some place with a beach"

"Well in that case I'll take you to Staten Island and we can get a place on midland beach" Danny joked

"Ew" Lindsay said to him "I want out of New York where it is always sunny and sandy"

"Will make that happen" Danny promised

"Lindsay" Mac said interrupting them "I'm glad you mad it down so fast, we're going to do a line up then just ID the guy for us alright?"

"Yea no problem Mac" Lindsay said to him

"Danny I need a word" Mac said to Danny

"Come on Linds" Flack said pulling Lindsay away from them

"I'm sorry Mac" Danny said to him "But the things he was saying about my wife-"

"I actually think you showed decent restraint" Mac commented surprising Danny

"It's a work in progress" Danny mumbled and Mac smirked

"Well keep it up" Mac told him "But Greene was just looking to get to you"

"You don't think I know that?" Danny questioned "I know how they work and I know I shouldn't buy into it-"

"But it's your wife" Mac finished "I get it, I really do"

After a few minutes Flack and Lindsay walked over to them

"All done?" Danny asked

"yep" Lindsay replied

"I need a word with the both of you actually" Mac said to her leading them into a private room "Stella told me about the flowers" Mac said to Lindsay and Danny looked at her

"What flowers?" Danny asked

"I received black roses from Vince today" Lindsay told him catching him off guard, these last few days Danny hadn't given much thought to Vince "And he sent me flowers the other day too"

"The ones from your cousin?" Danny questioned

"Yea" Lindsay nodded

"Why did you lie to me?" Danny asked her as Mac just watched

"Louie had just died and I wanted to take care of it myself" Lindsay defended "I don't need to run to you or the team with every problem I have"

"You're right you don't" Danny agreed "But when a serial killer is reaching out to you it's something you should bring to other people's attention"

"I went to go see him" Lindsay told him as Danny waited for her to explain more "I told him to stop, he got really angry and that was it"

"You went to go see him?" Danny couldn't believe Lindsay kept all this from him

"There's more" Mac said to them causing both Danny and Lindsay to look at him

"Turns out Vince and Sonny Sasson became rather close in prison" Mac informed them

"You're kidding me right?" Danny asked and Mac shook his head no

"Wish I was" Mac told them "After I found out you were both visiting the prison I looked-"

"Wait why were you at the prison?" Lindsay asked Danny

"I went to see Sonny" Danny told her coolly

"Why?" Lindsay questioned, clearly hurt Danny kept this from her

"Probably for the same reason you went" Danny said with a shrug he was clearly still pissed about Lindsay's secret

"I think Vince knows something about Louie's death" Mac told him bluntly

"What?" Danny asked stiffing "You sure?"

"Yea I went to the prison to personally see to it that they were separated and Vince seemed willing to talk about his time with Sonny" Mac told them

"So what did he say?" Danny asked anxiously

"Nothing" Mac told him "Not without seeing Lindsay"

"But I just saw him the other day" Lindsay pointed out to Mac

"Without the glass, he wants to see you" Mac told her "It's up to you"

"I'll do it" Lindsay said quickly causing Danny to quickly turn his head towards her

"Can you give us a minute Mac?" Danny asked

"Sure" Mac said then left the room

"What do you think you're doing?" Danny asked her

"I'm thinking I can get answers about your brother" Lindsay told him

"Let me worry about that" Danny said to her "I can get my answers without you having to spend time locked in a room with a serial killer who is clearly obsessed with you"

"I can take care of myself" Lindsay told him

"We're in a marriage now Lindsay you can't just go off making decisions without talking to me first" Danny told her seriously "First you keep the flowers a secret and now this? Why are you lying to me?"

"I wasn't lying I was going to tell you after you had some time to grieve over your brother" Lindsay practically spat at him

"I don't like you putting yourself in these situations with Vince" Danny told her sternly "I'll handle it another way"

"This way could be easier" Lindsay told him "Let me worry about me"

"No I worry about you" Danny told her "Not just because I have to because you're my wife because I can't control it, the thought of you in a room with that man makes me want to rip his head off"

"I get that Danny but if this is the only way you can get answers about your brother then I'm going to do it" Lindsay told him "You're not the only one who gets to worry or be protective this is a two way marriage"

"I'm coming with you then" Danny told her

"No he might not talk" Lindsay said to him

"I don't care" Danny told her sternly "I'll be in there with you, if he doesn't want to talk then will figure something else out"

"I love you, you know that right?" Lindsay asked as Danny pulled her into a tight hug

"I love you too Montana" Danny said

Outside Mac and Flack were watching them threw the window

"When will end for them?" Flack asked "They can't catch a break"

"They will" Mac told him "They're stronger then we think"


	13. Never To Late

**Episode 13 (_Never to late_)**

**

* * *

Prison**

Vince was sitting anxiously in his seat waiting to see Lindsay, he had been waiting for over 10 minutes now

"Where is she?" Vince asked turning towards the guard who shrugged "She is coming though right?" he asked the guard again who ignored him "Don't make me ask-" he started but then the door opened "Lindsay" he said with a huge grin standing up, Lindsay walked in and Danny followed "Messer" he practically spat "As much as I'd love to chat with you I've got a private meeting with Lindsay"

"You never said private" Danny pointed out to him "Sit down" Danny warned him closing the door behind him then him and Lindsay took a seat next to each other across from Vince

"You look beautiful Lindsay" Vince told her with a smile

"No thanks to you" Lindsay spat "I've got a nasty bruise on my face"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Vince said to her "I had nothing to do with that"

"You sure you and you're new friend Sonny didn't put a hit out on me?" Lindsay questioned and Vince smiled

"I don't know Mr. Sasson as well as your team thinks" Vince told her in his charming way

"Could have fooled us" Danny told him with his arms folded

"Stupid people aren't difficult to fool" Vince said turning towards Danny who let out a sarcastic laugh

"What do you know about Danny's brother?" Lindsay asked "Who killed him"

"I don't know anything-" Vince started

"Before you finish that let me give you the option of answering it again" Danny said pointing at him "You told Mac you knew something. And I think you do. See here's how I think this went down, I think you and Sonny got a little chatty being neighbors and put two and two together and realized you both had common hatred for me and decided the best way to hurt me. I know how it works here Vince I'm sure Sonny has guards under his thumb. Do I think you had anything to do with Louie being killed? No I don't. But I do think you had something to do with the attack on Lindsay. So let's start this again, what do you know about my brother?"

"I'll tell you everything you're cold heart diseurs Messer" Vince told him "But I want something in return"

"We're here, you got what you want" Danny said to him

"I want a picture of Lindsay for my cell" Vince told him which made Lindsay feel uncomfortable instantly, Danny remained cool and his facial expression hadn't changed

"No" Danny told him "You said if you saw Lindsay you'd give us answers that's what I want"

"Well I told you what I want" Vince said then turned to Lindsay and smiled "You let your hair grow out, I like it"

"Then I'll have to cut it" Lindsay said to him and Vince laughed

"You're a lucky man" Vince said to Danny who wasn't amused "I'll tell you what, you kept to your word you bought me Lindsay but you came with her so it wasn't really what I wanted soI'll give you half of what you want"

"Start talking" Danny said to him

"Sonny put the hit out on Louie" Vince told him "He wanted your team distracted long enough to get his brother out of town, that clearly didn't work out" Vince said with a smirk

"That it?" Danny asked

"No" Vince replied "I know the person who did it"

"Tell us" Lindsay said to him and Vince looked at him

"Picture first, name later" Vince said to him

"That's alright" Danny said standing up "We got all we need"

"You sure about that Messer?" Vince questioned

"I'll figure out who actually killed my brother but I know for sure it was Sonny which is enough to keep him locked up for life" Danny said as Lindsay stood up "Take a good look at Lindsay Vince" Danny encouraged "Because this is going to be the last time you see her"

"Wait don't go!" Vince said standing up "Lindsay don't leave me here, you can't just leave me here!" He kept yelling as guards came to restrain him "Lindsay! Lindsay!" he kept screaming as both she and Danny left

"You alright?" Danny asked seeing the tears in Lindsay's eyes

"Yea, yea I'm fine" Lindsay promised

"Let's get out of here" Danny said wrapping his arm around Lindsay

* * *

**Crime Lab**

Mac was in his office when Stella walked in

"Hey you didn't go to the prison today?" she asked taking a seat across from his desk

"No I thought it would be better if Danny and Lindsay took care of it" Mac said to her

"I received and interesting phone call today" Stella told Mac who looked up at her

"From who?" he questioned

"Miami crime lab, Eric Delko" Stella told him and Mac nodded "They've had more murders down in Miami"

"With Jason Fields down there that doesn't surprise me" Mac told her "They have any leads?"

"They're following up on a couple of leads" Stella informed him "But they don't have much faith in those. They wanted all the information we had on Jason Fields"

"If they don't find him soon I'm going to be tempted to jump on a plane and head out there myself" Mac told her and Stella smiled

"I don't blame you but I told them all about Lindsay so they're going to make sure he can't get out of Miami" Stella told him

"We tried that here and look how that worked out" Mac retorted

"It's not your fault Mac, none of this" Stella told him

"You know I try to cut the personal feelings out of work" Mac told her "That hasn't worked out and maybe if I was more intoned with my team I could have stopped some of this"

"What do you mean?" Stella asked

"When I met Vince for the first time he and Lindsay were having an argument, he grabbed her arm" Mac told her "I didn't want to get involved with her life so I let it go. I should have said something, dug into this guys past"

"Mac you're not like that" Stella told him "And no one here doubts you as there leader or friends. If you felt Lindsay was in real danger I'm sure you would have gotten involved. Vince had this great other life, no one suspected him not even Lindsay"

* * *

**Diner**

Lindsay was sitting at a table waiting for Danny who was outside telling Mac all about their visit to see Vince. She started to remember the first time they went to this diner

* * *

_"I thought we agreed to drinks?" Danny asked following Lindsay into the diner_

"_No you added the drinks, I said I'd buy you dinner" Lindsay told him with a smirk. She had asked Danny to help her with a reconstruction on the rooftop of her crime scene _

"_I guess I'll take what I can get" Danny said taking a seat across from Lindsay in the booth "So how are you liking New York?"_

"_It's different then Montana" Lindsay said to him_

"_If by different you mean better then yea it's different" Danny said not looking up from the menu  
_

_"Have you ever been to Montana?" Lindsay questioned _

"_Can't say that I have" Danny said still skimming the menu_

"_Then don't judge it" Lindsay warned playfully "There's a lot of things I miss there"  
_

_"Wheatfield's?" Danny questioned quickly glancing up at her_

"_Yes" Lindsay laughed "The small town everyone knew each other-"  
_

_"-and their business" Danny finished _

"_The crimes weren't nearly as bad in Bozeman then they are here" Lindsay told him_

"_I'll give you that" Danny said nodding "What was the worst crime scene you've ever seen?"  
_

_"It was actually-" Lindsay started "It was one I wasn't working on" she told him which caught his attention_

"_Oh yea?" Danny asked _

"_Yea I really don't like to talk about it" Lindsay told him  
_

_"Can't say I blame you, there's been a lot of scenes I'd like to erase from my memory too" Danny said to her  
_

_"But" Lindsay said quickly changing the subject "There's a lot of things about New York I do love"  
_

_"I'm sure it's a long list, just give me the highlights" Danny smirked_

"_The shopping" Lindsay said which caused Danny to smirk  
_

_"Typical woman" Danny said to her _

"_The views are nice, the city is always busy no matter what day or time" Lindsay told him "I like that"  
_

_"Most people hate it" Danny said to her _

"_I'm not most people Messer" _

"_I'm getting that" Danny said seriously_

"_And I love the lab here" Lindsay told him_

"_And what do you think about the team?" he asked_

"_They're great, everyone's a character" Lindsay told him "And they've all been nice to me, except for well you"  
_

_"I apologized about the Mac thing a hundred times already" Danny said with a sigh _

"_Yea, yea I know" Lindsay said to him "I didn't think you and I would ever get along"  
_

_"And look who you're closest to now?" Danny smiled proudly "Me"_

"_You think so?" Lindsay asked_

"_I know so" Danny said looking back down at his menu "You can't get enough of me" he said which made her laugh _

_

* * *

_"Earth to Montana" she heard Danny say who was now sitting across from her "Where were you?" he asked with a laugh

"Sorry" she smiled "I was thinking of the first time we were here"

"I remember that after the rooftop experiment you promised me dinner and drinks and instead I got diner food" Danny replied to her

"I think you enjoyed yourself that night" Lindsay told him

"I did actually" Danny agreed "I got to know you a lot better"

"That's why I love this place" Lindsay said to him as she picked up the menu

"You want to know a secret?" Danny asked her

"Of course" Lindsay smiled

"I actually like the diner in Montana better" Danny told her giving her a wink

* * *

_"You look exhausted" Lindsay told Danny, she was driving her a car and Danny was in the passenger seat_

_"I'm not, I slept on the plane" Danny told her_

_"Thank you for coming down Danny" Lindsay told him "You have no idea how much that meant to me"_

_"That's why I came" Danny told her "I thought you could use the support, Stella said you didn't sound good"_

_"I wasn't" Lindsay told him as she pulled into the diner and turned the car off "Having to look a man in the eye that you have had nightmares about for years was really tough. When ever I looked at him when I was on the stand he was smiling. It drove me crazy"_

_"I'm sure it wasn't easy" Danny agreed_

_"No it wasn't but then you showed up" Lindsay started "I don't mean to sound like a cliché or anything but I don't think I would have been able to get threw it without you"_

_"Sure you would have" Danny disagreed "You're the toughest country girl I know" he smiled then they got out of the car and walked into the diner_

_"What's with the face?" Lindsay questioned_

_"What face? I don't have a face" Danny defended looking around the diner, everything was made out of wood, the tables, the bar, the floor, the walls, the ceilings- a man with a cow boy hat was behind the bar_

_"Miss. Lindsay Monroe" the older man smiled coming out from behind the bar giving her a hug "We've missed your pretty face around here"_

_"Well I couldn't leave without stopping in" Lindsay smiled_

_"I heard about the trial, I hope you'll sleep better at night" the older man told her seriously and she nodded_

_"I will" Lindsay told him "Bert this my friend from New York Danny Messer"_

_"A city boy?" Bert asked with a laugh warmly shaking Danny's hand "I hope you all are taking good care of our Lindsay"_

_"We are" Danny said politely_

_"Go get your usual table" Bert insisted as she and Danny walked over to a table_

_"Bert?" Danny questioned_

_"He's a nice guy" Lindsay said with a laugh_

_"I've never met a 'Bert' before" Danny said seriously "No menus?"_

_"This isn't New York cowboy" Lindsay told him with a smirk "All they have here is beer, soda, buffalo burgers and fries"_

_"Buffalo burgers?" Danny asked_

_"It tastes the same" Lindsay shrugged_

_"This coming from the girl who eats bugs?" Danny questioned with a smirk_

_"Hey" Lindsay said playfully hitting him "You ate them too, you skipped on pizza for it to"_

_"I wanted to spend time with you" Danny defended_

_"So you ate bugs?" Lindsay asked laughing_

_"Whatever it took" Danny replied_

_

* * *

_"That was nice" Lindsay smiled "I wonder how old Bert is doing?"

"Bert" Danny said laughing "Never in my life have I met a Bert"

"Maybe we should take a trip to Montana" Lindsay suggested "After all this, after our honeymoon"

"Whatever you want" Danny said to her

"Yea my mom has mentioned since I told her we got married" Lindsay told him "She wants to have a party"

"So your four brothers and father can kill me in front of witnesses?" Danny asked seriously which made Lindsay grin

"My dad actually likes you" Lindsay told him as the waitress bought them their food

"And your brothers?" Danny asked

"They've never met you but if I love you they have to too" Lindsay told him

"Yea I'm sure they were always welcoming to your boyfriends" Danny smirked

"Actually they weren't that bad" Lindsay defended "I had poor choice in men when I was younger not surprising even when I was older"

"Excuse me?" Danny asked

"Except for you" Lindsay said quickly and Danny smirked

"There are three brothers right?" Danny asked

"Yea there's Kevin he's the oldest, Jason second oldest and then Christopher whose the youngest boy" Lindsay told him

"And I bet there all strong from working on farms" Danny commented

"They're not going to beat you up" Lindsay said with a laugh "Even though Christopher is a martial arts expert"

"No way" Danny said with a laugh "You're messing with me"

"Not at all" Lindsay said seriously "He's got a ton of trophies"

"Tell me that's not what he does for a living" Danny said to her seriously

"No he runs his own real-estate company right outside Bozeman" Lindsay told him "Jason is a high school football coach and Kevin is a detective in Detroit"

"I didn't know your brother was a cop too" Danny commented

"There's a lot you still don't know about me Messer" Lindsay smirked

"So what you're saying is there all capable of beating me up" Danny said as she laughed "The one brother is a karate kid right? The other one a foot ball coach and a cop in Detroit"

"I can't wait for you to meet them" Lindsay said with a sigh

"Yea will talk more about that later" Danny said to her "When this is all over you and I are going to go on a trip and defiantly stop in Montana so I can charm your entire family"

"My mom found you very charming" Lindsay pointed out

"She's a woman, women find me irresistible" Danny said casually "Men are tricky, especially if I'm sleeping with there sister"

"You're not just sleeping with me" Lindsay laughed "We're married"

After there meal Lindsay and Danny walked out of the diner together with his arm wrapped around Lindsay

"So how about we go home, lock the door, turn the phones off-" Danny started

"And play scrabble?" Lindsay questioned and Danny glared at her

"Kidding" Lindsay smiled all of the sudden they heard gunshots and both feel to the floor

"Danny" Lindsay said rolling over to check on him "Danny?" she asked it was dark out so she put her hand on his stomach and felt blood "Somebody help!" Lindsay screamed taking off her own jacket to cover Danny's wound

"Danny please to don't die" Lindsay stated frantically

"Miss are you alright?" A man asked running over

"No my husband- he's been shot" Lindsay said practically stuttering as she cried

"I'll call 911" The man said

"Danny?" Lindsay asked but she still didn't get a response


	14. Only The Good Die Young

**Episode 14 (_Only the good die young_)

* * *

**

**

* * *

**Lindsay was pacing back and forth in the waiting area of the hospital when a nurse walked over

"Mrs. Messer?" a nurse asked walking over to her

"Yes" Lindsay said anxiously walking over to her "He can't be out of surgery yet, he just went in. Is something wrong?"

"No" The nurse told her gently "I was just wondering if there was someone I could call for you?"

"Oh right" Lindsay said, they were in such a hurry and just got to the hospital Lindsay didn't even think to inform the team "I'll take care of it"

"Are you sure? I don't mind" the nurse insisted

"No I'll do it, thank you anyway" Lindsay said politely and pulled out her cell phone as she did she noticed that her hand was covered in dry blood from Danny still she quickly ignored it and dialed a number

"Taylor" she heard Mac say into the phone

"Mac" Lindsay said threw tears

"Lindsay are you alright?" Mac asked her

"No, yes- it's Danny" Lindsay told him threw tears

"What happened?" Mac asked her anxiously

"He's at the hospital" Lindsay told him "He was shot"

"I'll be right there" Mac said hanging up quickly

"Mrs. Messer?" the same nurse asked walking over "would you like to clean up a bit?" referring to Lindsay's hands

"Um yea actually I should" Lindsay said nodding following the nurse into the bathroom

"I'm sure this is very shocking for you Miss" the nurse said as Lindsay washed her hands "We've notified the police"

"I'm a cop" Lindsay told her as she dried her hands "So is my husband, do you have any idea how the surgery is going?"

"No" the nurse told her softly "But I'm sure will hear something soon, as soon as I get an update you're the first person to hear it"

"Thank you" Lindsay said as she walked into the waiting room and took a seat

"Lindsay" she heard and turned to see Flack practically running towards her "What happened?"

"It was so dark out Flack" Lindsay started "I only heard the gun shots and then Danny was bleeding"

"Alright" Flack said pulling her into a hug "He's a tough kid"

"He was unresponsive" Lindsay told him "Right after the shot, on the way here- he didn't wake up once"

"He's got a lot to live for Linds" Flack said to her

"How did you get here so fast?" Lindsay asked

"Mac called, he's on his way I was interviewing a suspect a few blocks away" Flack told her

"Do you think this was Tanglewood?" Lindsay asked "Or Vince?"

"I don't know Linds" Flack said to her "Stella and Hawkes are at the crime scene now, they've been there they had no idea it was Danny"

"We were actually having a normal dinner" Lindsay told her friend "Just talking about old times and our honeymoon we're planning on taking. We even talked about visiting Montana"

"You'll do all that" Flack assured her

"I don't know how much longer I can take this" Lindsay told him honestly threw tears "Just when we think everything's ok something else happens. When is it ever going to end?"

"I wish I had the answers for you" Flack said to her "I really do. We're going to get the Tanglewood boy's, were going to make sure Vince is locked up forever and you and Danny are going to live your lives together"

"What if he doesn't make it?" Lindsay asked him "What if he doesn't pull threw there's so much I want to tell him, so much we wanted to do" she said putting her hand in her hands and Flack placed his hand on Lindsay's back

"Don't think like that kiddo" Flack told her

"You know I just keep thinking back to all the times we've argued" Lindsay told him "How I said things I wish I never did"

"I'm sure he feels the same way" Flack said to her

* * *

* * *

_"Lindsay" Danny said opening his apartment door "What are you doing here?"_

_"You seemed really distracted on the phone earlier" Lindsay said walking in_

"_Now isn't a good time" Danny said to her_

"_I thought you had errands" Lindsay commented_

"_Danny-" a voice said walking out of his room "Sorry" Rikki mumbled _

"_Wait Rikki-" Danny started _

"_No it's ok, I have to get home" Rikki said walking past Lindsay and out the door_

"_Lindsay-" Danny started_

"_That was your errands?" Lindsay questioned _

"_I'm sorry" was all Danny said "I didn't want you to find out like this"  
_

_"No you didn't want me to find out period" Lindsay said to him "I'm not surprised though"  
_

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Danny asked slightly hurt_

"_This is what you do" Lindsay said to him "That's what everyone told me, warned me about. You get bored"  
_

_"I wasn't bored" Danny said to her_

"_Clearly" Lindsay said to him "If you would have giving me the choice of supporting you I would have, you didn't have to sleep with her"  
_

_"She needed me" Danny told her "I needed her"_

"_I see and I have no idea what it's like to grieve for someone you loved and lost" Lindsay told him and Danny sighed "You didn't trust me enough to help you"  
_

_"That's not it at all" Danny said to her "We lost the same person-"  
_

_"Do you think when I lost my friends I went out sleeping with there brothers or boyfriends?" Lindsay asked him seriously "I leaned on the people that loved me and supported me"_

"_It's different" Danny said to her "That shooting wasn't your fault, Ruben's death was mine"  
_

_"No it wasn't!" Lindsay yelled "If it was your fault you would have been held responsible but you weren't. I think you were just looking for an excuse to sleep with her"  
_

_"You're out of line" Danny warned her  
_

_"No you're out of line Danny" Lindsay shot back "What was the two years of flirting and constant pestering of dates? Was it a game to you? Was I game? Was I just playing hard to get then once you got me you were done?"  
_

_"No Lind-" Danny started_

"_Don't talk" Lindsay warned him "You messed this up not me"  
_

_"I know I did Lindsay" Danny said raising his voice "I had to feel better, she had to feel better"  
_

_"And do you?" Lindsay questioned_

"_Yea I do" Danny said coolly_

"_Alright then" Lindsay said walking towards the door_

"_Don't go Lindsay" Danny said _

"_It's to late for that Danny" Lindsay said opening the door and left_

_

* * *

_"Lindsay, Flack" Mac said walking over to them pulling Lindsay out of her thoughts "How's Danny"

"He's still in surgery" Lindsay told him

"Are you alright?" Mac asked her

"I'm fine" Lindsay told him "It's Danny in there fighting for his life"

"Did you get a look at the guy?" Mac asked her

"No it was too dark, I don't even know which direction the gun shots came from" Lindsay told him

"Will figure it out" Mac promised

"I'm going to get some coffee" Flack said standing up and leaving

"I wish I could tell you more Mac" Lindsay said turning to him

"It's not your fault Lindsay" Mac told her "You were caught off guard, in the dark"

"Surgery is going to be a while" Lindsay said to him "I should probably call his parents"

"We took care of that" Mac told her "Just relax and keep good thoughts"

"I'll try" Lindsay said as Mac's phone went off

"It's Stella" Mac said standing up and walking away

Lindsay was in her apartment putting on a bracelet she was clearly dressed up then she heard a knock at the door

* * *

* * *

"_Hi" Lindsay said softly_

"_Hey" Danny replied back "You look nice"_

"_Thanks" Lindsay said, they hadn't talked much since she saw him at his place a week ago with Rikki_

"_Can I come in?" Danny asked_

"_Yea" Lindsay replied stepping aside_

"_You got a date or something?" Danny asked her_

"_It's not your business" Lindsay told him slightly coldly _

"_You're right" Danny agreed "I miss you" was all he said and Lindsay sighed  
_

_"Danny-" Lindsay started_

"_No I do, I miss you" Danny said again "And I don't care if you want to hear it or not. I miss you, I miss working with you, I miss spending time with you"_

"_I miss you too Danny" Lindsay told him honestly "But that doesn't change things"  
_

_"This isn't right" Danny said to her "You and I together works"  
_

_"I thought so" Lindsay said to him "But maybe we need this, time apart" _

"_I don't think so, I think we've spent enough time apart" Danny told her _

"_No you spent time apart from me, you were the one out there having fun" Lindsay said to him _

"_You call what happened fun for me?" Danny questioned_

"_Not what happened to Ruben and you know I didn't mean that" Lindsay said sighing "We need some time apart to re-evaluate where we stand"  
_

_"You don't want to be with me" was all Danny said  
_

_"I wanted to be with you" Lindsay told him "I just don't know if I do anymore, you hurt me Danny- really bad. I can't just forget that and make my feelings disappear. You need to work threw your grief and you need to do it alone or with Rikki"  
_

_"I'm not seeing Rikki" Danny defended  
_

_"Could have fooled me" Lindsay replied _

"_I love you, you know that right?" Danny asked and Lindsay didn't reply _

"_I don't know what to believe anymore Danny" she told him honestly_

"_I know I hurt ya" Danny said seriously "I want to make it right"  
_

_"Then just give me space and time" Lindsay replied instantly "I need to work threw some things myself"_

"_Fine" Danny said walking towards the door "I'll see you at work" he said then opened the door and left

* * *

_

_

* * *

_"Mrs. Messer" the nurse said walking over to her

"Yes" Lindsay said standing up

"He's out of surgery and they're moving him to recovery" the nurse told her

"How is he?" she asked anxiously

"The surgery went well" the nurse told her "Now it's all up to Danny"

"Can I see him?" she asked

"In a few minutes, I'll come back at get you once he's settled" the nurse promised then walked away

"Everything alright?" Mac asked

"Yea he made it threw surgery, I'm just waiting on seeing him" Lindsay told him

"I just spoke to Stella" Mac told her

"Did they figure out what happened?" Lindsay asked

"Yea it was fluke" Mac told her which caused Lindsay's eyes to widen

"What do you mean?"

"A couple of kids went to the station and turned themselves in, they were messing with one of there brother's guns and went off, they saw Danny go down and ran off scared" Mac told her

"So you're saying it wasn't Tanglewood" Lindsay commented

"Nope it was a pure accident" Mac told her

"I don't whether to be angry or relieved" Lindsay said to him

"How about you're neither and you go sit with your husband" Mac told her giving her a smile

"You're right" Lindsay said

"Mrs. Messer?" The nurse asked waving her over

"Flack and I will be down shortly" Mac told her and she nodded and left

* * *

* * *

**Danny's Room**

Lindsay took her time walking over to Danny's band, when she finally reached it she gently grabbed his hand

"I hear your surgery went well" Lindsay told him "The doctors said it's all up to you now, you have to wake up. The longer it takes the less likely it will be that you wake up" she said taking a seat not letting go of his hand "I am not leaving here until you open those gorgeous eyes of yours" she said firmly "Look Danny I'm really scared here, I need you to wake up. They even caught the guy that did this, it was a young kid and accident. Can you believe our luck? Did we break a mirror on our wedding day or something?" she asked with a chuckle "Please wake up Danny" Lindsay said pleading placing her head near his hand, an hour later Mac walked in

"Lindsay" Mac said walking over to her "Why don't you take a break?"

"I can't Mac" Lindsay told him threw tears "I have to be here if he wakes up"

"Lindsay I promise to get you if he wakes us" Mac told her and she nodded her head and reluctantly stood up

"I'll be right back" Lindsay whispered in his ear and gave him a kiss on the cheek, Mac waited for Lindsay to leave then took a seat next to Danny. He just sat there in silence looking down at Danny and had a memory

* * *

_"Danny" Mac said walking into Danny and Lindsay's shared office_

_"What's up boss?" Danny questioned_

_"Just checking in to see how you are doing" Mac said looking around the office "Lindsay gone for the day?"_

_"Uh yea I guess" Danny said with a shrug_

_"__What's going on Danny?" Mac asked "Why are two of my best CSI's avoiding each other?"  
_

_"We're not avoiding, we're working together fine" Danny told him_

"_Yea that may be true but I sense a lot of tension" Mac said and Danny looked at him strangely "Ok Stella said there was a lot of tension"_

"_You can Stella everything is fine" Danny said with a laugh_

"_Danny" Mac said again_

"_I screwed up Mac" Danny said giving in "No surprise there"  
_

_"It happens" Mac told him _

"_Yea it happens" Danny said laughing "To me constantly"  
_

_"You're going threw a rough time" Mac defended "I'm sure Lindsay understands that"_

"_She does" Danny said defeated "It's the other stuff I've been doing that she doesn't understand" Danny said to him and Mac nodded his head, knowing what he was referring too_

"_So make it right" Mac said to his young CSI_

"_Easier said then done" Danny told him  
_

_"Do you love Lindsay?" Mac asked him_

"_Of course I do" Danny said seriously "I just think it took me loosing her to figure that out"  
_

_"That's how it always goes" Mac said with a smirk "She's not gone, she's still here. There's plenty of time to right your wrongs"_

"_I don't think she'll be quit as forgiving as you give her credit for" Danny told him with a chuckle_

"_You'll never know if you're not trying" Mac told him_

"_I'm gonna marry that girl someday Mac, I know it" Danny said kind of out know where which cause Mac to smirk_

_"Prove it__, start fixing this mess" Mac warned with a smile then left_

* * *

After a half an hour Lindsay walked back into the room

"Here you go" Mac said standing up and giving Lindsay his seat

"Thanks Mac" Lindsay said  
"I'm going to head out, call if there is any change" Mac told her seriously

"I will I promise" Lindsay said over her shoulder as Mac left

"Well it's just you and me again" Lindsay said to Danny as she gripped his hand again

* * *

**A/N- I know another cliffhanger =/**

**special shout out to afronzenheart412 g for the awesome detailed reviews of the story, I really appreciate it **:)


	15. Staying Strong

**Episode 15 (_Staying Strong_)**

**

* * *

**

It has been over 24 hours and Danny still hadn't woken up, but Lindsay remained at his bedside the entire time

"Hey kiddo" Stella smiled walking into the hospital room

"Hey Stell" Lindsay said yawning

"How is he?" Stella asked in a more serious tone

"The doctors don't know why he hasn't woken up yet" Lindsay said with a sigh looking over to Danny who was still very pale due to the blood loss

"Well I come baring some sort of good news" Stella said forcing a smile "It turns out the guy who attacked you was the same Tanglewood boy who killed Louie"

"Seriously?" Lindsay asked

"We took DNA from your attack and matched to the DNA we found on the pillow used to kill Louie" Stella told her

"You hear that Danny?" Lindsay asked him "Louie's killer is behind bars" after a few minutes Lindsay asked out loud "I wonder if he can hear me"

"I'm sure he could" Stella said pulling a chair up next to Lindsay "Feel like company?"

"Sure" Lindsay said with a smile and with that said they sat in silence for who knows how long until Flack came in

"Ladies" Flack said with a smile "Feel like taking a break?"

"Not really" Lindsay said

"You're eyes are telling a different story" Flack replied quickly "Go get coffee and some breakfast"

"Flack-" Lindsay started

"Danny would kill me if he knew I was letting you waste away here" Flack told her seriously

"Come on kiddo" Stella said standing up "The cafeteria is right down stairs"

"Ok" Lindsay said nodding "You'll stay with him?" she asked Flack

"Of course" Flack said seriously taking Lindsay's now vacant seat

* * *

**Crime Lab**

Mac was in his office when his phone rang

"Taylor" Mac said into the phone

"Detective Taylor, it's Horatio Cane" Horation said in his usual cool voice

"Lt. Cane" Mac said surprised "I'm surprised to be hearing from you"

"Yes well I was told to keep you informed about Jason Fields" Horatio said into the phone

"Did you get him?" Mac asked him

"No" Horatio said "But his violence is escalating and his victomolagy seems to have changed"

"What do you mean?" Mac questioned

"Your CSI Monroe has brown curly hair does she not?" Horatio asked

"Yea" Mac said

"Those are the bodies we're pulling in here" Horatio told him "He's also started engraving a "V" over there hearts"

"Postmortem?" Mac asked him

"No, they are alive when he does the engraving" Horatio told him "I'm assuming the V stands for Vincent De Luca?"

"That's what I would assume" Mac told him

"It seems he's calling for Detective Monroe" Horatio said

"I'm sure Lindsay would have been more then happy to come up there and help" Mac started "Her husband's shot"

"Well we think bringing Detective Monroe down might put her in grave danger" Horatio told him

"I'll come to Miami" Mac told him "I'm sick of this guy"

"You're always welcome in Miami" Horatio stated coolly into the phone "Call me when your plane lands"

"Will do" Mac said then hung up

* * *

**Hospital**

Lindsay was back in her familiar position, sitting with Danny gripping his hand, his parents had come by earlier, as did Hawkes and Adam. The longer it took him to wake up the more worried Lindsay became.

"So I was thinking about our honeymoon" Lindsay said to him trying to smile, her cheeks still wet from her tears "I was originally thinking either Greece or Aruba" Lindsay told him "But then I thought Italy or Ireland. I don't know I think Greece or Aruba is great and they have a ton of water and beaches but Italy and Ireland are great in there own ways, not that I would know I haven't been to any of those places. Or maybe we can go to all the places for a few days at a time?" Lindsay said hoping for a response but never got one "I'm doing a lot of talking here" Lindsay said then laughed, "I'm exhausted I don't know how you do it everyday" she said referring to Danny's talkative nature

"I pace myself" Danny said roughly

"Danny?" Lindsay asked anxiously standing up "You're awake" she smiled

"Hey Montana" he said with a weak smile as the nurse walked in and saw him

"I'll get the doctor" the nurse said quickly leaving the room

"You scared me to death" Lindsay said seriously taking his hand and kissing it

"Sorry" Danny said weakly "How long have I been out?"

"A day" Lindsay told him and Danny sighed

"What happened?" he asked her

"You were shot by some kid messing around with a gun" Lindsay told him

"You alright?" Danny asked her

"I'm fine you're the one in the hospital bed" Lindsay told him with a smile

"You've been crying" Danny said noticing her red eyes and wet cheeks

"Yea you have to make it up to me" Lindsay joked

"Oh I will" Danny said giving her a wink

"Mrs. Messer we need to examine your husband" the doctor said

"Sure" Lindsay said "I'll be right outside" she promised Danny then left the room

Lindsay pulled out her phone and dialed Mac's number

"Taylor" Mac answered

"Mac it's Lindsay" Lindsay said quickly "Danny woke up"

"That's great news Lindsay send him my regards" Mac told her

"Well aren't you coming to the hospital?" Lindsay questioned

"I wish I could but right now I'm in Miami" Mac told her "Just landed"

"Miami? Searching for Jason Fields?" Lindsay asked him

"This is all going to be over soon Lindsay" Mac promised "Take care of Danny"

"I will" Lindsay said then hung up then the doctor came out

"Mrs. Messer" The doctor said "So far so good, your husband is going to make a full recovery"

"Thank you" Lindsay said gripping the doctors arm "For everything"

"It's my job" the doctor smiled "He's asking for you"

"Ok" Lindsay smiled and walked back in

"Doc says full recovery" Danny said still weakly

"I heard, that's great" Lindsay said as Danny grabbed her hand

"You need rest" Danny said to her

"You just woke up and your already trying to get rid of me?" Lindsay asked with a smile "I'm offended"

"I'm concerned" Danny said to her "The doctor said you haven't left my side"

"That's not true" Lindsay corrected "Stella and I had breakfast in the cafeteria this morning and when your parents came I was with Flack taking a walk around the hospital"

"You need rest" Danny told her

"I need you" Lindsay said to him "That's all I've ever needed"

"I love you Lindsay" Danny said taking her hand up and kissing it

"I love you too cowboy" she smiled when Flack and Stella walked in

"Look whose finally up" Stella smiled holding balloons

"You gave us quit a scare Danno" Flack said to him

"I know, I know" Danny said

"And you've got one loyal wife" Flack told him

"So I hear" Danny said glaring up at his wife "Could you take her home?"

"I'm not going anywhere yet Messer" Lindsay warned him

"She's waited here for a day straight the least you can do is give her a little time with you" Stella teased

"Yea and you should be happy anyone wants to spend time with you" Flack joked

"You're a real clown Flack" Danny said to his friend "Doctor said I'm going to be here for a few more days, you can't possibly stay here all that time"

"No you're right I can't" Lindsay agreed

"Hey Danny Adam sent these over" Stella said walking over to him handing him magazines

"Flack" Lindsay said ushering Flack towards the door "Mac went to Miami?"

"Yea to assist on with Jason Fields" Flack told her

"Well that's where I'm gong" Lindsay told him matter of factly

"Are you kidding me?" Flack asked with a laugh "What are you and your husband just drawn to danger? You're getting Danny's bad qualities"

"You know that Fields will come out for me if I'm in Miami" Lindsay told him

"So make yourself bait?" Flack questioned "Out of the question"

"I wasn't looking for permission" Lindsay said to him seriously "I just want you to keep an eye on Danny for me while I'm gone"

"When do you plan on going?" Flack asked

"First flight out" Lindsay told him "Danny's going to be fine but those young girls Jason Fields is killing in Miami aren't"

"I don't know Linds I'm not lying to Danny" Flack told her "You can have Stella lie because if you're going to Miami then so am I"

"I wasn't planning on lying" Lindsay said in a low voice

"What are you two whispering about over there?" Danny asked raising his eyebrows as Flack and Lindsay turned there heads to face Danny "You two look very guilty, what's going on? You put the moves on my wife while I was out?" Danny asked Flack with a smile

"Yea we were going to run off together then you woke up" Flack replied smiling

"You know I would chase you down" Danny said to them "Seriously what's going on?"

"I have to go to Miami" Lindsay told him

"Oh brother" Stella mumbled "Mac's not going to like that"

"You want to go to Miami to look for Jason Fields?" Danny questioned "Why?"

"Mac's already there" Lindsay told him "The more help he has the more likely will find him and Flack said he'd go with me"

"You're supporting this?" Danny asked his friend

"Not at all" Flack said quickly trying to avoid Danny's glare "But if she insists on going I'll go with her"

"So you're going to against Mac's order?" Danny asked then smirked "I'm a little proud of you to be honest"

"I'm not breaking an order Mac never told me not to go, he just assumed I wouldn't go" Lindsay defended

"That's true" Stella said nodding

"You'll be safe?" Danny asked her and she nodded "You'll take care of her?" Danny asked his friend

"Protect her like she was my own wife" Flack swore

"Alright" Danny said sighing "I can't really talk you out of it now can I?"

"Nope" Lindsay smiled

"But promise me one thing" Danny said to her "If Mac tells you to come home, it's too dangerous then you come home or I'm flying to Miami myself to get you"

"I promise" Lindsay said leaning over and giving Danny a kiss "I love you"

"I love you too" Danny said "Be careful"

"Always" Lindsay smiled "You'll be here when I get back right?" she joked

"I don't know that nurse is looking really good" Danny said as Stella playfully slapped his arm "Ow, kidding" Danny said looking up at Stella who was glaring at him then Lindsay and Flack left

"You took that much better then I thought" Stella said to him

"I'm gonna be honest" Danny said to her "She's a good cop she can handle herself, I'm slightly high from the painkillers and still a little woozy from being a sleep for so long" Danny told her "And if she's not back by the time I'm out of here-"

"-you're going to Miami" Stella finished smiling

"Exactly" Danny said to her

* * *

**Next Day**

Miami Crime Lab

"These are the rest of the photos" Calleigh smiled at Mac

"Thank you" Mac said looking them over "He's doubled up on the murders"

"I know it's hard to believe we haven't been able to catch him yet" Calleigh told him

"Well from what I've heard he had giving it up for a while" Mac told her "But when his pal Vince was in prison he started up again to give him an alibi"

"Charming men" Calleigh said to him "If you need anything else let me kow"

"I will" Mac said nodding

"Detective Taylor" Ryan Wolfe said walking into the room "Two people are here to see you" Mac turned to see Don Flack and Lindsay Monroe-Messer walk in

"What are you two doing here?" Mac asked slightly annoyed

"Helping" Flack offered

"I can help you draw out Jason" Lindsay told him

"Lindsay this is very dangerous" Mac told her

"And I am a fully trained cop" Lindsay told him "I can take care of myself and I think I have proven that time and time again" Mac stared at her for a moment before responding

"So when you inherited Danny's last name you also inherited all of his bad qualities?" Mac questioned and Flack smiled

"I said something like that yesterday" Flack told him proudly

"And does Danny know you're here?" Mac asked her

"Yes he does" Lindsay told him "Let me help"

"Alright since you're here you can make yourself useful but were doing this my way, no heroics" Mac warned her handing her a file and she smiled proudly "Don't smile I think I've had that same conversation with Danny not more then a week ago"

"Where do you need me?" Flack asked as Mac handed him a file as well "Let's see if we can find a pattern of where he's picking these girls up from"

"All these new victims-" Lindsay started

"Look like you" Mac finished

"And the "V" is for Vincent?" Flack asked with a laugh "And people call me a clown"

Just then Horatio walked in

"I heard you had visitors" Horatio said

"Lt. Cane this is Detective Lindsay Messer" Mac said as Lindsay shook Horatio's hand "And you remember Detective Flack?" the Flack shook his hands

"When can use all the help we can get" Horatio stated coolly "I actually have an idea"

"Let's hear it" Mac said to him

"A press conference" Horatio stated and Flack just stared at him "With Detective Messer right in front of the camera"

"You think that's a good idea?" Flack asked quickly

"If Fields knows Lindsay is here-" Mac started

"He'll come after me" Lindsay finished "It's a great idea"

"I'll make some calls" Horatio said then left

"That is one strange guy" Flack couldn't help but say

"He's good at what he does" Mac told him

"Not doubting it" Flack said to him

* * *

**Hospital**

"Do you have any idea how badly you scared me?" Maria Messer asked her son as she fluffed his pillows

"Yea, yea I know Ma" Danny said slightly agitated "And that poor wife of yours not eating or sleeping" she said and Danny glanced over to Adam who was also in the room grinning at Danny being scolded by his mother

"It's not like I asked to get shot" Danny said to her

"Well I should hope not" Maria said seriously "Where is Lindsay?"

"She's in Miami" Danny told her "On a case"

"She went to Miami on a case?" Maria asked surprised

"It's a dangerous guy" Danny told her "They needed her"

"It's not this guy I've been reading about in the papers is it?" Maria asked horrified "The one who killed the girls in New York?"

"That's the one" Danny told her and Maria sighed

"And you let her go!" Maria yelled

"Lindsay's not really the type of woman you can tell what to do" Danny said to her "I wish she was" he mumbled and Adam laughed

"He's right Mrs. Messer" Adam offered in Danny's defense "She would have went anyway"

"What am I going to do with you two?" Maria asked collapsing into a chair "And when are you two going to work on giving me grandchildren?" she asked which made Adam laugh even harder causing Danny to glare at him

"We've been a little busy" Danny said annoyed

"At this rate I'm never getting grandchildren" Maria sighed "You two are always running off looking for danger"

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Danny asked raising his voice "We don't look for it-"

"-it just finds them" Adam finished

"Thank you" Danny said to him "You heard that got Louie's killer?" he asked his mother changing the subject

"Yes I did" Maria said with a smile "The one shinning light out of this mess"

"It's almost over" Danny said to his mother

"I hope so" Maria said to her son "How much more can you take?" she asked him "Or Lindsay?"

* * *

**Miami**

Lindsay was in the lab with Calleigh talking over what she was going to say at the press conference

"Now just make sure you look right into the camera" Calleigh told her "This is going to be airing in both New York and Miami"

"Why New York?" Lindsay asked

"Jason still has friends and family there were hoping one of them will see it who has been in touch with him and call us" Calleigh told her "And don't be nervous"

"I'm not really used to being in front of cameras" Lindsay told her seriously causing Calleigh to smile

"Don't worry you'll be fine" she told Lindsay "How's your husband by the way? I heard he was shot"

"He's doing well thank you" Lindsay told her "He keeps calling"

"Oh well he's just worried about you" Calleigh smiled "I can't say that I blame him. This is very risky"

"I have to do something" Lindsay told her "This is kind of because of me"

"No it's not" Calleigh told her casually "Men like this just look for excuses to kill if it wasn't you it would have been something else"

"Thanks" Lindsay mumbled

"Now we don't think he would dare show up at the press conference but if he does you're going to be standing with Horatio and Detective Taylor, and Eric, Ryan and Detective Flack will all be survalling the area" Calleigh told her "You're all set, good luck"

"Thanks" Lindsay said again and walked over to Mac

"You ready for this?" Mac asked

"Yea" Lindsay said

* * *

**Hospital**

Stella, Hawkes, Adam and Sid were all in Danny's room eating Pizza

"How did you sneak pizza in here?" Danny aksed

"I flirted with the nurse" Adam told him and the room went silent

"I know the nurses" Hawkes corrected after a moment "They wont rat us out"

"Good" Danny smiled taking a bit into the pizza

"Have you heard from Lindsay?" Stella asked

"Yea a couple of times" Danny told her "She loves the lab there"

"She might stay there" Adam joked causing Danny to glare at him again for what felt like the hundredth time

"Any news on Fields?" Sid asked

"No but she mentioned something about a press conference" Danny said turning on the TV

"It wont air here" Adam told him

"They're airing it in both New York and Miami" Danny told him as he flicked threw the channels

"Smart" Stella said nodding "They might get lucky on someone from New York recognizing him"

"I guess that's what they're hoping for" Hawkes said

"That's what I'm hoping for" Danny told them "As soon as this is over you went be seeing me and Lindsay for two weeks"

"Oh yea Mac's giving you guys a two week honeymoon?" Stella questioned surprised

"He doesn't know that" Danny smirked at her "But technically I'm supposed to get a week and Lindsay's supposed to get a week-"

"Let us know how that conversation goes over" Stella smiled

"Shh here it is" Danny said as they all turned to look at the TV

"This is Cynthia Brown and I am coming to you live from the Miami Crime Lab were there about to have a press conference" Cynthia started "Both New York and Miami crime labs are working together in hopes of bringing down Jason Fields who has terrorized both New York and Miami in less then six months, joining us now is Detective Lindsay Monroe from the New York crime lab"

"Thank you all for coming" Lindsay started "We've asked you all here today for your complete corporation in the search of Jason Fields" Lindsay said holding up the picture "He's considered very dangerous and armed. He has killed a total of 18 women over the last six months in both New York and Miami. It's important to know that Mr. Fields preys on young women alone so please pair up out here…" Lindsay continued

"Why is Lindsay holding this conference?" Danny asked himself out loud

"They're trying to bring him out" Stella said

"By using Lindsay?" Danny asked her "This is a little much" he said as he continued to watch his wife on TV and the target on her back grow

"…..if anyone has seen this man please contact the Miami Crime lab and do not try to confront him he's very dangerous" Lindsay said to the reporters  
"Detective Monroe is it true that he's killing women in resemblance to you?" a reporter asked

"No comment" Lindsay told her just as Mac and Horatio told her

"Are you still attached to his killing partner Vincent De Luca who you were once engaged too?" another reporter asked

"No comment" Lindsay repeated

"That's all the questions for now" Horatio said stepping in front of Lindsay and they walked back into the lab

"You did very well Detective" Horatio told her then walked off

"You really did Lindsay" Mac told her

"Really because I think I kind of froze under pressure" Lindsay mumbled then her phone went off "It's Danny"

"I'll leave you to it" Mac smirked then walked away

"Hey" Lindsay smiled into the phone

"Montana" Danny started "I just saw you on TV"

"Oh you caught that?" Lindsay asked innocently

"What are you thinking?" Danny asked her "You promised you'd be careful"

"I am being careful and I have a ton of people looking out for me here" Lindsay told him "It's almost over Danny"

"I know that but not at the expense of your safety" Danny told her seriously

"Danny I'm safe I promise I'm not going jeopardize me life" Lindsay promised

"Alright" Danny said sighing "I'm calling every hour"

"You need sleep" Lindsay told him quickly

"No I need you home, safe with me" Danny told her softly

"I will be" Lindsay said "I have to go"

"Alright" Danny said "Be-"

"-careful" Lindsay finished "I will" then hung up

"Was that Danny?" Flack asked walking in "How's he doing?"

"He sounds good" Lindsay told him "Just worried"

"I don't blame him" Flack said to her "This is a little much don't ya think?"

"You're as bad as Danny" Lindsay told him grabbing her bag

"You're leaving now?" Flack asked

"Yep" Lindsay smiled "I just want to forget Vince and in order to do that, I need to get Jason Fields then I can go home to my husband"

"Alright" Flack said as Lindsay walked out of the building

* * *

**Lindsay's Hotel Room**

Lindsay had just walked out of the shower she was dressed in sweats for bed and her hair was still damp. All of the sudden her phone went off and she walked over to the nightstand to retrieve it; but before she could answer she heard the click of a gun

"Don't answer that" Jason Fields said behind her

"You're going with a gun? That's different" Lindsay said not moving

"You're a different type of kill for me" Jason told her "I'm going to do to you what I Vincent couldn't"

"Is that why you killed all those girls?" Lindsay questioned

"I killed them for Vince" Jason told her then he leaned in behind her and whispered into her ear "But I envisioned you every time"

"I think you should drop the gun" Lindsay said slowly turning around

"Why is that?" Jason asked pointing it directly to her temple

"Because will shoot first" Horatio said holding his own gun walking out of another room with Mac then the door busted down with Flack and a few more officers

"There's no where to run anymore" Mac told him still holding his gun

"I've got nothing to loose" Jason said as he was about to pull the trigger, Mac pulled his first and Jason fell to the floor, Lindsay ran over and grabbed his gun

"He's dead" Horatio said leaning over the body "Good work" Horatio said Lindsay then walked away

"You did real good kiddo" Flack told her "You got a full confession out of the guy"

"Yea but what does it matter now he's dead" Lindsay mumbled

"It matters to all those girls he killed" Mac reminded her

"I can't believe this plan actually worked" Flack said with a smirk

"You doubted me?" Mac questioned raising an eyebrow

* * *

_5 hours earlier_

"_Security cameras picked up Jason Fields two blocks from Lindsay's hotel" Eric Delko told the group_

"_So are we still going threw with this conference?" Ryan Wolfe asked_

"_Yes" Horatio said "He might even be there live"_

"_If he's not?" Flack asked_

"_Then he'll be looking for Detective Messer at her hotel room" Horatio said to them  
_

_"Will camp out at the hotel, Flack got a room right next door to Lindsay, will get the room across the hall for extra officers" Mac told them "He'll wait until it's late though"  
_

_"Try to catch me completely off guard" Lindsay commented_

"_Will wire your room" Mac told her "So will know everything that's going on"  
_

_"And I can probably get a confession" Lindsay offered "Killer's don't mind bragging about there crimes to there potential victim- to scare them"  
_

_"So it's settled" Horatio said "Mr. Wolfe, head over to Detective Messer's hotel and set up the wiring"_

"_Will do" Ryan said _

"_And be discreet" Horatio added "We don't want him to know you've been there" _

"_Right after the conference head back to the hotel and will follow" Mac told Lindsay_

_

* * *

_"I just can't wait to get home" Lindsay smiled "It's finally done"

"Yes it is" Mac said with a smile

"I'll book us some tickets" Flack said pulling out his phone

"We couldn't have done it without you-" Mac started

"Is this your way of saying I was right for coming here?" Lindsay questioned

"You didn't let me finish, we couldn't have done it without you so quickly" Mac added with a smirk

"I can't wait to get back to regular crime scenes that don't involve me or Danny or scene's of killers that are after me" Lindsay said to him "Just regular gory mysterious"

"Me either" Mac admitted

* * *

**Hospital (_next day_)**

Danny was walking around his hospital room packing his clothes

"What are you doing?" Stella asked walking into his room

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Danny asked "I'm packing"

"I can see that but you haven't been discharged yet" Stella reminded him

"I can't get in touch with Lindsay" Danny told her

"What do you mean?" Stella asked

"I mean I can't get in touch with her" Danny said to her annoyed

"Did you try Mac?" Stella asked and he nodded

"And Flack" Danny said to her "I've even called the Miami Crime Lab and the receptionist keeps telling me she's never heard of Lindsay or Flack"

"If something was wrong we would have heard about it by now" Stella said trying to reassure her friend

"I don't like it" Danny said

"So you're just going to jump on a plane and go to Miami?" Stella asked

"Yea" Danny said "What if she's hurt? And they're not telling me"

"Why wouldn't they tell you?" Stella asked "And why wouldn't they tell me? She's fine Danny I'm sure of it"

"How do you know that?" Danny asked

"Because I passed her as I was coming up here" Stella told him

"What?" Danny asked "She's back?"

"Yea" Stella said with a smile

"Why didn't you just tell me that?" Danny asked

"I liked seeing you squirm" Stella smirked as Lindsay walked in

"What are you doing out of bed" Lindsay said as Danny walked over to her and pulled her into a hug

"You alright?" Danny asked

"Yes" Lindsay said then pulled away

"Jason Fields?" Danny asked

"You haven't seen the news?" Lindsay asked "Dead"

"How?" Danny asked

"He came after me in my hotel like we suspected and everyone was laying in wait" Lindsay told him

"Did he hurt you?" Danny asked her

"Nope" Lindsay promised "It's all over now" Lindsay smiled and Danny pulled her into a kiss

"We survived this" Danny smiled at her "Now what?"

"Just you and me Messer" Lindsay told him seriously "Instead of worrying about whose trying to kill us tomorrow let's focus on unpacking our place and getting some much needed time off"

"I like the sound of that" Danny smiled pulling her into another kiss

* * *

**A/N- Well that's it, I hope you all enjoyed the story :)**

**I'm planning on either a sequel or a new story. This was my first CSI fanfiction so it was a little rough, but I appreciate all your kind reviews. Thanks everyone!**


End file.
